Sailor Neptuno
by Sombrerero
Summary: Descubre el misterioso y extraño pasado de Michiru.Fic MichiruHaruka
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon (Fan Fic)**

**Título****: "Sailor Neptuno"**

**Capítulo 1****: Michiru abre los ojos**

Esta historia comenzó años atrás, en una de las estaciones de verano en Tokio (Japón).

La ciudad callada vio un amanecer más y poco a poco las personas empezaron a despertar. Un cálido y hermoso día daba inicio.

Un día como cualquier otro, con la misma rutina de siempre. Las tiendas abrían temprano, la gente iba a trabajar, el tránsito se movilizaba por las calles, y los estudiantes acudían a las escuelas. Todo el mundo había despertado, excepto por alguien muy peculiar que aun dormía.

En un pequeño y humilde vecindario, y en una casa en particular, vivía una jovencita de 15 años que no podía despegarse de su cama.

Para ésta adolescente, todo estaba oscuro porque todavía tenía los ojos pegados. Además, siempre mantenía las persianas y las cortinas cerradas, para que no entrara ni un solo rayo de sol a su habitación a molestarla en su letargo. Pero de todas formas, podía oírse el trino de los pájaros afuera, y aparte de eso, algo más. Escuchaba entre sueños un ruido constante que la fastidiaba todas las mañanas. El ruido se asemejaba a un tamborileo lejano, conforme la chica se iba despertando, el ruido parecía ser el de unos golpes seguidos en la madera. Efectivamente alguien estaba a punto de tirar a bajo su puerta de lo fuerte que eran los golpes.

- ¡¡¡Michiru!!! … ¡¡Despierta ya por el amor de Dios!! … ¡¡Es tardísimo!! … ¡¡Tienes que ir a la escuela, levántate!! - (Una mujer hacía un escándalo afuera de su cuarto)

Michiru daba vueltas en su cama y se cubría la cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar a su madre.

- ¡¡¡Michiru!!! - (Volvió a insistir)

- ¡Yaaaa! (Gritó ella desde dentro) ¡Déjame dormir un poco más, por favor mamá! -

- No hija (le contestó con el oído pegado a la puerta) levántate ahora mismo o entraré y te arrojaré a la calle con todo y cama, ¡¡como la última vez!! -

Michiru rezongaba y hacía sonidos de queja.

-"¡Haaay mamaaa!" (Se tapó con las sabanas) todavía es temprano. –

-¡En tu país!, ¡Alístate para la escuela rápido! … (no recibió contestación) ¡¿Oíste?! … ¡¿Oíste jovencita?! -

Ella si la oía pero estaba tratando de volverse a dormir.

- ¡¡Ha no, eso si que no señorita, no me vas a ignorar, te obligaré a ir a la escuela!! -

- ¡Tú y qué ejercito! -

- ¡¡Michiru!! -

Todas las mañanas era la misma historia, Michiru nunca se quería levantar para irse a la escuela. Prefería quedarse en su confortable cama perdida en sus pensamientos, soñando despierta, siempre soñando. Seguro que al rato su madre se cansaría de golpear la puerta.

- ¡¡Abre la puerta ya!! – (Seguía golpeando)

Y cuando se cansara de golpear la puerta bajaría a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno, como todos los días.

- ¡¡Haaaa!! ¡¡Abreeee!! – (Jalaba la perilla haciendo fuerza con las piernas)

Si, ella eventualmente se levantaría,… "eventualmente".

Su mamá pateó la puerta en señal de retirada y así como lo pensó Michiru, bajó a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno.

Michiru se quedó en la oscuridad de su recámara mirando el techo con los ojos entreabiertos. Su ventilador giraba y giraba lentamente, "muy despacio", "muy lento". No tardó en adormilarse de nuevo y cerrar los ojos, acomodándose tranquilamente para volver a dormirse. Pero eso no sucedería, todos confabulaban contra ella.

… Súbitamente su ventana se abrió de par en par, la cortina flameó y las persianas chocaron contra la pared dejando pasar un fuerte viento.

Michiru abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, interceptó con su mano los rayos del sol que le venían a la cara y se levantó.

- ¿Otra vez? - (Se acercó a la ventana)

Este suceso ya había pasado antes. Y al acercarse a la ventana, el viento cálido siempre jugaba con sus cabellos dorados y le acariciaba el rostro.

Así es, años atrás, en ese tiempo, Michiru tenía el cabello rubio, lacio, con mechones sobre la frente, pero su cabello como siempre se extendía hasta los hombros. Y no solo eso, también tenía ojos verdes y no azules. Pero ese no era su verdadero aspecto, aunque ella lo ignoraba.

En la cocina su madre hacía un desastre con el desayuno mientras se quejaba de su hija.

- ¡Niña perezosa!, ¡holgazana!, siempre hace lo mismo, "nunca aprende", ¡"solo es una niña mimada de mamá"! ¡¿Qué clase de madre…?!... ¡¡hhuuuyyy!! – (Refunfuñó mientras colocaba una tostada en la punta de la mesa).

Casi al instante Michiru bajó las escaleras con su uniforme ya puesto y su mochila. Bajó corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero no sin antes haber cazado la tostada que su madre se mató haciendo y que había puesto en la mesa para ella.

- ¡Bueno ya me voy adiós! – (Se despidió abriendo la puerta)

- ¡Michiru! – (La detuvo su madre)

Ella la miró con la tostada en su boca.

- Si ya se mamá, "no debo correr como niño, debo caminar como una dama". – (Repitió la lección que su madre le había dado con tono de cansancio)

- ¡Olvídate de eso Michiru, y no hables con la boca llena! ¡¡Anda, corre, corre como el viento, corre por tu vida porque si llegas tarde te voy a matar!! -

Michiru observó con ojos grandes a su madre y rió alegre.

Salió a correr a toda velocidad. Afuera, el vecino, el repartidor de diario, y hasta el perro sabían que debían quitarse de su camino porque ella no conocía los frenos cuando comenzaba a correr.

Camino a la escuela, había otra persona que también iba llegando tarde y corría lo más rápido que le daba el cuerpo.

- ¡Hay noooo, voy a llegar tarde otra vez! ¡¿Pero cómo se me pudo atrasar el reloj?! ¬¬ Debo comprarme uno nuevo, esa excusa le daré a la maestra. nnu – (Serena iba construyendo su coartada mientras corría)

Ni se dio cuenta que tras de ella venía un yet desenfrenado que la pasó por mucho dejándola atrás.

- ¡Huy no puede ser, si yo corriera como esa chica nunca llegaría tarde! T.T -

El timbre de la escuela sonó, Michiru llegó a tiempo sin ninguna gota de sudor. Pero Serena llego tarde toda aventada y muerta del cansancio.

¡Ánimo Michiru, ánimo Serena, hoy es el último día de clases!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Michiru sigue soñando**

La tarde ya era roja y las clases habían terminado. Los estudiantes abarcaron las calles entre sus charlas y risas, grupos de amigos, nadie iba solo, pero ella si.

Salió última de la esuela, los profesores la habían retenido como era usual.

Iba enojada, cansada, y con magulladuras en el cuerpo. Su uniforme rasgado y sucio no lo volvería a usar, era el último día de clases.

Llegó a casa con mal humor y anunció su presencia con un fuerte portazo en la entrada. Su madre la llamó desde la cocina donde siempre estaba pero Michiru no acudió, en vez de eso subió a paso lento las escaleras y entró a su habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Ignoró un segundo llamado, arrojó su mochila sobre una silla y se desplomó en la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Su madre se asomó a la puerta de su cuarto pero Michiru la siguió ignorando.

- Ya habíamos hablado de tus pequeños brotes sicóticos. –

- Ellos empezaron – (Fundamentó)

- ¡No me importa quién empezó la pelea, dijiste que no volverías a causar problemas! -

- Si pero... -

- ¡¿Por qué peleas con tus compañeros?! ¡Ese no debe ser el comportamiento de una jovencita como tú! -

Michiru se levantó de la cama de un salto.

- ¡Ellos dijeron cosas horribles de ti! -

- ¡No quiero que me defiendas! Ellos solamente dicen esas cosas porque quieren hacerte enojar, pero tú deberías ignorarlos. -

- ¡Por qué! -

- Por que no son ellos tus verdaderos enemigos, y aun así mira lo que les hiciste, ¡casi los matas Michiru! ¡¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza?! -

- ¡No lo se Madre! ¡De verdad intenté no causar problemas! Al principio les permití que dijeran lo que quisieran, pero después empezaron a agredirme, ¡Créeme que intenté no pelear! -

- ¡Pues intenta de nuevo! ¡No te quiero dentro de un mundo de peleas! Quiero que vivas y seas feliz, quiero que tengas amigos, que salgas y te diviertas, que tengas actividades extracurriculares, por Dios hasta inclusive quiero que tengas un novio, tal vez eso te haría bien. Pero no, siempre estás aquí, en ésta habitación, en ésta casa, ¡No debes estar en ésta casa tanto tiempo! -

- Madre perdona que te haga enojar pero... a veces siento que no soy yo misma, me pasa cada vez más seguido y no se como explicarlo, es algo que no puedo controlar. -

- No pongas excusas, si no fuera porque tienes buenas calificaciones te castigaría. -

- No me podrías castigar ni aunque quisieras, ¿Qué me harías? ¿Prohibirme salir? ¿Mantenerme encerrada en mi cuarto? -

- ... Irás a pasar el verano con tu abuela, ella vendrá por ti mañana temprano. -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me sacarás de aquí?! ¡Pero mamá! ¡La abuela vive en otra ciudad! ¡Y donde ella vive no hay cable! -

- Entonces saldrás a disfrutar de la naturaleza. -

- ¡No hay electricidad! -

- Prende una vela -

- ¡No hay calefón! -

- Es verano, puedes bañarte con agua fría. -

- ¡Vive en el medio de la naaadaaa! -

- Vive en un hermoso lugar cerca del océano. -

- ¡Mamaaaa! -

- Irás y eso es todo. -

- Mamá por favor, no era mi intención, es que ellos dijeron que... que tú eras una muerta y me llamaron fenómeno. ¡Y eso no es cierto! -

- Michiru, es que no entiendes, se acabó el tiempo, no habrá más oportunidades. -

- ¡¿Mamá me escuchaste?! -

- Se buena con tu abuela y no le causes problemas nn -

- Pero yo... -

- Parece que fallé, me habría quedado contigo si tan solo hubiera logrado hacerte feliz. -

- ¿De qué estás hablando madre? No es tu culpa y ya dije que lo sentía. -

- Lo se hija, pero yo solo tenía tiempo hasta hoy. -

- No te entiendo,... no pelearé más lo prometo, pero ya no digas eso. -

-No perteneces aquí Michiru, y te consta nn -

- Mamá... -

- Quiero que en el futuro te conviertas en lo que desees ser nn y yo estaré satisfecha. -

Su mamá estaba ocultando una tristeza profunda y Michiru no entendía sus palabras. Supuso que ella estaba triste por sus peleas así que decidió aceptar el castigo que le impuso.

- ¿Vendrás a buscarme cuando el verano termine? ¿Verdad que si? -

- Tu lo sabes Michiru;... adiós hija nn –

Cerró la puerta y la dejó sola. Fue la última vez que habló con su madre, la última vez que la vio.

Esa noche Michiru se fue a dormir temprano sin cenar. Después de ducharse se puso un vestido simple de color azul sin mangas, le llegaba hasta por sobre las rodillas y venía con un listón rosa bajo el pecho. Lo usó para irse a la cama.

Al dormirse tuvo un sueño muy extraño. En su sueño escuchaba a alguien que la llamaba, pero no podía ver quien era.

- "Michiru, regresa conmigo", "Michiru, regresa conmigo". – (Oyó infinidades de veces)

La voz era desconocida, el sueño la asustó y despertó nerviosa a la mañana siguiente. La casa estaba en silencio, pero afuera se escuchaban unos golpes secos, como si alguien martillara algo.

Se levantó y abrió su ventana, allí en el pequeño jardín de la entrada se encontraba su abuela con un hombre raro que clavaba un cartel en el suelo.

- ¡Abuela aquí estoy! – (Gritó desde su ventana)

Pero su abuela le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa y confusión.

- ¿Mi... Michiru? -

- ¡Espérame que ya bajo! (El mal humor se le había ido por completo)

- Creí que había dicho que la casa estaba deshabitada señora (Habló el hombre que estaba con ella)

- Si lo estaba – (Le respondió)

Michiru salió de la casa corriendo y se dirigió a abrazar a su abuela.

- Abuela, hace mucho que no te veía, mamá se pondrá feliz de verte también, ella quiere que vaya a pasar contigo el verano pero no se si sea una buena idea ¿Tu qué crees? -

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Michiru? Creí que estabas en el orfanato. -

Ella se desprendió de su abuela.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -

- Que porqué no estás en el orfanato, ¿Te escapaste? -

- ¿Qué orfanato? – (Riéndose)

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí? -

- Desde que nací, abuela no es gracioso. – (Enojada)

- ¡¿Estuviste aquí tú sola?! ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste vivir así?! -

- Abuela ya no bromees, mamá y yo hemos vivido en esta casa desde siempre.-

Michiru miró el cartel que había colocado el hombre. Decía: "en venta".

- ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué está vendiendo mi casa?... ¿Abuela? -

- Decidí ponerla en venta porque ha estado vacía por mucho tiempo. -

- ¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Y mamá y yo qué somos?! -

- Michiru, tu no tienes madre. -

- ¿Q... Qué? -

- Recuerda por favor, no puede ser que lo hayas olvidado, tu madre está muerta. -

- ¡Mentira! ¡¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?! -

Entró corriendo a la casa y fue como si hubiera entrado a otro lugar. Estaba todo sucio y lleno de polvo, no había muebles, no había nada. Corrió a la cocina, vacío también. Entró a su habitación, nada, entró al cuarto de su madre, nada. El pánico le llegó y se agarró la cabeza de la desesperación.

- ¡¡¡Mamá!!!... ¡¡¡Mamá dónde estás!!!... ¡¡¡Qué está pasando!!!... ¡¡¡Mamaaaa!!!-

Su abuela entró a la casa y halló a Michiru llorando arrinconada en la esquina de una pared.

- No te asustes, es solo que lo olvidaste. -

- ¡¡Olvidé qué, dónde está mamá!! -

- Tú madre... te halló en una cuna que era mecida por el manso río. Desde que eras una bebé ella te crió sola sin la ayuda de nadie. Pero... desde ese momento... empezó a escuchar voces todo el tiempo, voces de alguien que te reclamaba, ella estaba completamente segura de que los espíritus querían arrebatarte de sus manos. Esas voces la condujeron al suicidio Michiru, en esa misma cocina. -

- ¡No! ¡Es mentira! -

- Tú la viste, y es normal que lo reprimas y crees otra realidad. -

- No,... mamá y yo hablamos ayer. Ella me hacía el desayuno todos los días. ¡Ella siempre estaba en la cocina, y en la cocina había muchas cosas, y también en mi cuarto!-

- Lo alucinaste, solo veías lo que querías ver. -

- Eso no es verdad. -

- Trata de recordar, después de que tu madre murió quise hacerme cargo de ti, pero como no era familiar tuyo te llevaron al orfanato. Hice todo lo posible por adoptarte pero... -

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Mamá no se suicidó! ¡Mamá no se suicidó!... ¡Las voces... la asesinaron! ¡La asesinaron! -

Tanta frustración y miedo hicieron que Michiru se desmayara en el acto.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, iba en una camioneta conducida por su abuela.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Michiru? Te quedarás conmigo un tiempo hasta que mejores, y después veremos, ¿De acuerdo? -

Ella ya no dio más alborotos, se quedó quieta y medio perdida en sus pensamientos, entristecida y dolida.

- El aire fresco te hará muy bien, ya verás nn – (Volvió a decir su abuela)

- Perdona que lo halla olvidado abuela, ahora recuerdo lo que le pasó a mi mamá. -

- Descuida, todo saldrá bien. -


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Michiru llega a un lugar muy extraño**

Michiru y su abuela hicieron un largo viaje en camioneta. Un muy muy largo viaje que pareció realmente corto. La joven durmió la mayor parte del tiempo en el asiento trasero, y cuando despertó ya iban pasando por un camino de tierra. A los lados del camino no había nada más que millares de espigas, una al lado de la otra, dorándose al sol.

- ¿Ya llegamos? - (Sacando la cabeza por la ventana y disfrutando del viento)

- Aun no – (Respondió sonriendo mientras conducía)

- Abuela… (Se acomodó en el asiento) ¿Tomaremos algún avión o iremos en barco? -

- ¿De qué hablas? -

- ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? No podemos llegar hasta Inglaterra en una camioneta, ¿o si? -

- Ya estamos en Inglaterra Michiru -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡Hace un rato estábamos en Japón abuela! -

- Tomamos un barco de carga ¿recuerdas? Pero tú dormiste casi todo el viaje -

- ¿He? ¿Dices que no me di cuenta? -

- Estamos en Inglaterra ahora y nos dirigimos a casa, pero falta un poco más para llegar -

- Bueno… ¿Como cuánto falta? -

- No lo se exactamente -

- Pues dime más o menos cuanto – (Jalando levemente la blusa de su abuela)

- Tal vez unas horas -

- ¿Cuántas horas? -

- Ya te dije, unas cuantas -

- ¿Cómo cuantas? -

- Yo diría que alrededor de tres horas nn ¿Satisfecha? -

- No, es mucho tiempo y ya me aburrí de estar aquí encerrada. -

Tres horas sin hacer nada en el auto era demasiado. Michiru no se quedaba quieta, en solo diez minutos cambiaba como veinte veces de posición en el asiento. Cuando se cansó de hacer eso comenzó a pasarse de un asiento al otro, de adelante para atrás, de atrás para adelante. Daba brinquitos sentada y hacía saltar a su abuela también. Se movía en los asientos de atrás de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha.

- ¿Tienes hormigas en el vestido Michiru? – (Reía su abuela paciente)

- ¿Puedo conducir? – (Preguntó acercándose desde atrás al asiento delantero del conductor)

- ¿Y trajiste tu licencia? -

- … No -

- Lástima nn -

Michiru se volvió a sentar en el asiento de atrás y ésta vez comenzó a jugar con la ventanilla, la subía y la bajaba, la subía y la bajaba. La abuela la observaba de a ratos, y de un momento a otro Michiru se le perdió de vista.

- ¿Michiru? "OO" (Volteó a ver hacia atrás pero ella no estaba en la camioneta) ¡Michiru!

- "¡Qué!" (Le respondió sentada arriba del techo del auto)

- ¡¡Michiru, te vas a matar!! – (Gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla y agitando el puño)

- Hay abuela no exageres. -

- ¡Bájate de ahí!- (Pisó el freno y Michiru perdió el equilibrio y se vino para adelante cayendo sobre el capot de la camioneta y luego al suelo).

El ruido que hizo al estrellarse contra el piso casi infartó a su abuela.

- ¡¡Dios mio!! (Salió del auto para auxiliar a su nieta)

Michiru yacía en el piso quejándose y sufriendo.

- Abuela… me duele… me duele… creo que voy a morir. -

- ¡Hay no, esto es mi culpa, "dónde te duele hija"! -

- Me duele… en… en el estómago, tengo hambre. – (Se levantó como si nada)

- … ¿"OO"?... ¿He?... ¿no te lastimaste con la caída? -

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. –

- "OO "¿Pero de qué estás hecha? -

Un rato después ya iban nuevamente conduciendo por el camino.

- ¿Ya llegamos? -

- No todavía uuU – (Suspiró grande pero grande)

- mmm… (Hizo unos segundos de silencio) ¿Y ahora? -

- ¡Nooooo! -

Michiru se quedó con los ojitos grandes mirándola, su abuela que miraba hacia el camino la observó de reojos, y ella le empezó a hacer muecas de todo tipo para que se riera, y lo logró, su abuelita recuperó el buen humor.

Pasaron otras dos horas y estaban a punto de llegar, se veía la ciudad a lo lejos. Era un lugar pequeño con pocas casas y pocos habitantes, pero aun así, no le faltaba nada. Y además estaba cerca del océano y de la naturaleza.

- No me dijiste que el lugar se había modernizado, lo último que recuerdo eran chocitas de paja. -

- ¡No eran chocitas de paja! Y a propósito… -

- ¡Qué bien! (la interrumpió) Entonces ya debe haber electricidad, ¿Y cable también? -

- Si, pero no vivimos en la ciudad, vivimos en las afueras, y yo mantengo mi vieja costumbre de… -

No se necesitaba decir nada más, Michiru ya estaba llorando por la precariedad de su abuela.

- ¿No te gusta lo natural? Es mucho más saludable que… -

Michiru lloraba más fuerte.

- Pero te va a gustar nnu -

- ¡¡Buaaaaa!! ¡Y cómo me voy a bañar sin agua caliente! ¡¡Buaaaaa!! -

- Solo hay una respuesta para eso nn "baños a la luz de la luna en los manantiales" -

- ¡¡Buaa…!! ¿Hay manantiales?

- Hay de todo nn es un lugar tan hermoso, y con este clima caluroso es más hermoso aun. -

- ¿A si? … bueno pero seguro me aburriré rápido ¬¬ -

- Para nada, hay tantas cosas por hacer en la ciudad. "Ahora que lo recuerdo", no te conté la mejor parte, en la ciudad viven muchos jóvenes, algunos de 15 años como tú, y otros un poco mayores pero ninguno pasa de los 20 años. Estos chicos organizan en las vacaciones de verano todo tipo de actividades para disfrutar al máximo de su tiempo libre, seguro conocerás muchos amigos y amigas, y tal vez, hasta te pueda llegar a gustar algún chico nn. -

- Ja, que dices, no me interesa tener novio -

- Bueno como quieras pero amigos no te van a faltar -

- mmm… no se… ¿Crees que yo les agrade? -

- Por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué no? -

- En la escuela de Japón nadie me quería, todos me rechazaban y me hacían sentir como si estuviera en el lugar equivocado, simplemente no encajaba. -

- Tal vez sí era el lugar equivocado, pero yo estoy segura de que éste es el lugar apropiado para ti. -

- ¿Tu crees? pude ser, pero… ¿No podríamos vivir en la ciudad entonces? -

- Hu ¬¬ Aquí vamos otra vez. -

- Abuela por favoooooor ¿si? nn -

- Déjame pensar, no -

- Está bien, pero al menos conecta el cable. -

- No te hará falta nn -

- Muy bien, no te lo volveré a pedir. -

- Bien nn -

- … ¡Por favor! T.T -

- Hay Dios… uuU vivirás bajo mi techo así que obedecerás mis reglas. -

- ¿Tu techo de paja? -

- ¡Michiru! ¡No hay ningún techo de paja! -

- Ya se, uu tu casa es grande, se ve un poco vieja por fuera pero es linda por dentro. ¿Podré dormir en el piso de arriba? -

- Claro, si eso quieres. -

- ¿Tendré mi propia habitación? -

- Si, tendrás tu propia habitación, hay una disponible y es muy bonita. -

- Espero que no esté llena de florecitas de papel y ositos de felpa ¬¬ -

- Podemos sacarlos si quieres -

- Hay no puede ser "uu" – (Suspiró)

- Pero tu ventana tendrá vista al océano. -

- No me gusta el océano -

- ¿Y por qué no? -

- Y pues… porque está ahí y no hace nada… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -

- Quiero que me digas la verdad -

- Es solo que no me agrada, es todo, las personas nacieron para caminar en la tierra. -

- Que extraño, yo estaba tan segura de que te iba a gustar. -

- ¿Ya llegamos? –

El camino se había terminado y en frente se encontraron con un muro de piedra roído que tenía unas inscripciones. –

- Veamos… (Detuvo el auto en frente del muro)

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está este muro aquí?, nos impide el paso abuela. -

- El camino terminó. Estamos en la entrada de la ciudad Michiru. -

- ¿Qué? ¿Y el camino? -

- Hay que pasar por un pequeño bosque para llegar a la ciudad nn -

- ¿Y éste bosque de donde salió? Que mal, ocultó toda la entrada. -

- La ciudad está entre este bosque y el océano, pero igual podemos cruzar con el auto nn -

- ¿Y ese muro? ¿Qué dice? (Salieron las dos para leer lo que decía) ¿Para qué sirve este muro abuela? – (Volvió a preguntar)

- Lo que está escrito en él… es útil para hallar el camino. -

- ¿A si? -

- ¿Por qué no lees lo que dice en él? -

- Haber… dice… "Estáis pisando la tierra de los espíritus… para hallad el camino deberéis seguid al viento… Al final descubriréis un sueño dormido y lo haréis valer… Pero no os confundáis la realidad con lo falso… permaneced despierto no os ayudará a ver lo real… debéis cerrar los ojos y ver con el corazón… si lográis encontrar el camino recordaréis quien sois vos… si no lo lográis, el guerrero perdido en vuestro cuerpo nunca vera la luz y seréis destruido con él… así lo dice vuestro reino del mar." ¿What? OO -

- Es una escritura muy antigua gravada en este muro de roca. -

- No lo había visto antes. -

- Estuvo desde siempre, y también este bosque, no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeña la última vez que viniste -

- ha ya veo, ¿Pero y que significa lo que dice este gravado? -

- Es parte de una leyenda que data de hace mucho tiempo y que sucedió en este mismo lugar. -

- ¿Me cuentas? -

- Es para contar antes de ir a dormir nn -

- Me cuentas -- o te sigo molestando en el auto -

- nnu Está bien, te lo contaré mientras cruzamos el bosque, no es muy espeso así que podremos pasar sin problemas -

- Bien nn (Corrió a la camioneta y se acomodó en el asiento lo más deprisa que pudo) ¡Vamos abuela qué esperas, quiero que me cuentes esa leyenda, me interesa saber, vamos, apúrate! -

- Si ahí voy, calma, hay pero que jovencita tan inquieta nn -

Encendieron el auto de nuevo y empezaron a avanzar.

- ¿Y abuela? -

- ¿Y qué? -

- ¡Y que me cuentes la leyenda caramba! -

- Bueeenooo nn -

- ¡Pero ya, lo prometiste! – (Haciendo pucheros)

- Claro Michiru, nn (Reía) Pero no se si te interese. -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Por que es una triste historia de amor, y como a ti no te interesa tener novio supuse que te aburriría escucharlo -

- No dije que no me gustaran las historias de amor, es solo que no son ciertas. Exageran con esas historias ¿sabes? Inventan príncipes hermosos que no existirían en la realidad, y a la princesa le dan una cabellera de rapuncel y una inocencia que seguro no tiene. También crean una fantástica aventura del príncipe y ese amor real que le tiene a su amada, "si como no", ni la conoce a ella. -

- Me parece que te fuiste mucho para el lado de los cuentos de hadas, te dije que era una triste historia -

- ¿Cómo el lago de los cisnes? Ya la vi -

- Nooo, no como el lago de los cisnes ¿viste Michiru? Mejor no te cuento nada -

- "No, por favor cuéntame", es que estoy tan aburrida que hasta podría escucharte y todo -

- mmm --u -

- Por favorcito ¿siiiiiiiiiii? Mira esta cara, ¿No te da lástima esta cara? (Se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y hasta con lagrimitas de cocodrilo)

- Hay ya, está bien. -

- ¡Siiiiii! – (Festejó)

- Es una historia que ha pasado de generación en genera… (Michiru ya se había dormido) ¡¡Michiru!! -

- Era broma, no estaba dormida, en serio abuela nn -

- Por Dios, eres una amenaza -

- Anda comienza ya -

- ¡Pues eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer! (Se aclaró la voz) Es una historia que ha pasado de generación en generación en este lugar, todos los que viven aquí lo saben, hasta yo, así que supongo que ahora que vivirás aquí también lo debes saber -

- ¿Y por qué todos lo saben? ¿Es tan importante? -

- Es como el patrimonio de esta ciudad. -

- ¿Patrimonio? Pero es solo una historia, no es cierta. -

- Pues los de aquí piensan que si es cierta -

- ¡Bueno ya para con ese suspenso y suéltalo! -

- La leyenda dice así, hace mucho muchísimo tiempo, cuando esta ciudad aun era una pequeña aldea con chocitas de paja como tú dices… -

- ¿O sea que la historia pasó la última vez que yo vine? -

- ¡¡Noo, pasó mucho antes!! -

- Bueno no te enojes, solo quería estar segura -

- Bien, en ese entonces y en esa aldea, un día una mujer dio a luz a una beba que se convirtió en la belleza más cegante del lugar -

- Haaa, clásico -

- ¿Sigo? Esa hermosa chica era siempre el centro de atención de todos los jóvenes que estaban completamente enamorados de ella -

- ¿Así que era tan hermosa como yo? -

- Esteeee… bueno ella tenía ojos azul profundo, mientras tú los tienes verde Michiru, y además su cabello era ondulado como las olas del océano, y de un color agua marina, mientras que tú… tienes el cabello rubio y lacio. -

- Ho ¿Cómo se llamaba? -

- El nombre no es importante, porque verás, ella amaba el mar y todo lo que había en su interior. La gente de la aldea decía que ella tenía una conexión misteriosa con el océano, y entonces la comenzaron a llamar "la princesa del mar" -

- Y si, algo de princesa debía haber en la historia, ¿Cómo sigue esto? -

- La princesa del mar siempre estaba muy triste porque nunca podía encontrar el amor -

- Pero… ¿Y todos los chicos de la aldea que estaban estupidizados por ella? -

- Ninguno podía lograr enamorarla por más que se esforzara -

- ¿Y qué quería esa chica? Que complicada era. –

- Una noche… -

- Hu, apuesto que aquí viene la mejor parte -

- Una noche, cuando el viento soplaba con fuerza… un viajero extraño llegó a la aldea. Este viajero fue acogido por los habitantes de la aldea, quienes lo trataron cordialmente. -

- Así que el príncipe llegó una noche en que el viento soplaba con fuerza, no digas más, ya se lo que sigue. -

- De ninguna manera, lo escucharás todo -

- Pero ya lo estoy adivinando -

- El viajero era un hombre a quien los dioses habían dotado de infinita belleza, pensaron los aldeanos. Era un joven rubio y de ojos verdes. -

- Ha, él si era como yo. -

- Shhh, silencio que estoy contando. La princesa del mar quedó cautivada por el joven, y por su parte, ella le robó el corazón a él también -

- Típico (Bostezó) ya estuvo bueno abuela, puedes dejar de contarme, tenías razón, es una historia para dormir, siempre lo mismo con estos enamorados - (Se acurrucó en el asiento cerrando los ojos)

A su abuela ya se le había acortado la vida de tantas canas que le sacó Michiru para que le cuente la bendita historia.

- Pero con estos enamorados no fue lo mismo, porque ellos al principio no se atraían, sino que por el contrario, sentían que eran muy diferentes, como el agua y el viento, dos elementos muy diferentes pero hermanos. -

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi pie con tu cabeza? - (Dijo simulando estar dormida)

- Ellos eran muy diferentes, pero aun así… -

- Triunfó el amor y colorín colorado… -

- Pero no termina ahí, la verdad, es que a los aldeanos no les agradó que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. –

- ¿Por qué no? Se veían perfectos juntos. -

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? nn -

- Pues porque me los estoy imaginando, eso se hace cuando te cuentan una historia, imaginas las escenas. –

- Los aldeanos rechazaron al joven y lo echaron del lugar. -

- Que idiotas -

- Si, fueron muy malos. -

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? -

- Pues porque… el joven… él… tenía un secreto… un oscuro secreto. -

- ¿El príncipe tenía una mancha en su pasado? Hu, eso es nuevo. -

- No una mancha en su pasado, más bien, una realidad impactante que los aldeanos no toleraron -

- Q-Qué era -

- El joven… descubrieron que era… -

- No me digas, un tritón -

- ¡No, claro que no! ¡¿De dónde sacaste que era un tritón?! -

- Es que tu dijiste que ella amaba el mar y todo lo que había dentro de él y no se que otra cosa mas… -

- ¡¡Nooo Michiru!! ¡¡El joven era una mujer!! -

- ¿Una mujer? Abuela estás inventando para que no me duerma, si lo estás haciendo te lo agradezco -

- No estoy inventando, así es la historia -

- Ho, entonces la princesa del mar se enamoró de una chica, mmm, y los aldeanos tenían algún complejo de qué, porqué no los entiendo. -

- ¿A qué te refieres? Ellos simplemente no aceptaron un amor entre mujeres. -

- Que tontería, ¿por qué se meten en lo que no les importa? -

- Ellos celaban su hermosa princesa del mar, y querían cazarla con algún aldeano fuerte de ahí, y de preferencia, hombre. -

- Vaya que egoístas -

- Michiru ¿Tú qué piensas de esas dos chicas enamoradas? -

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué pienso? Pues no me molesta que se amen siempre y cuando ellas no me molesten a mí –

- Es cierto. -

- ¿Y qué pasó después? -

- ¿No estabas dormida? nn La joven rubia quiso llevarse a la princesa del mar lejos de ese lugar. -

- ¿Y qué sucedió? -

- Los aldeanos se enteraron y… trataron de detenerlas. Y… lo que pasó… -

- Ellos lastimaron al príncipe ¿no es así? -

- No era un príncipe Michiru, pero sí, la lastimaron y la apedrearon. Ella no quiso dejar a su princesa del mar, no quiso irse sin ella -

- ¿La mataron verdad? -

- La princesa no podía hacer nada porque la tenían sujetada sus propios padres. Sufrió llorando mientras veía como su amor se moría -

- Ho abuela, ¿en verdad se muere? -(Preguntó con pequeñas lagrimas)

- Cuando por fin la dejaron en paz, allí en el suelo, dando sus últimos respiros, soltaron a la princesa que más nada podía hacer, solo llorar sobre el cuerpo de su único amor –

(Michiru se fregaba sus ojos) – No es justo -

- La princesa estaba muy triste y muy enojada. Maldijo a su aldea y a sus padres para que sufrieran tanto como su príncipe lo había hecho. Su cólera era tal, que tomó la fuerza del mar y con sus marejadas azotó la aldea ahogando a muchos de los que vivían ahí, inclusive a sus padres. -

- Wuau, ella en serio era la princesa del mar -

- Algo en ella había despertado, algo muy malo. Los aldeanos que quedaban con vida se arrepintieron de lo que habían hecho y le rogaron perdón. Le suplicaron que detuviera la marejada, se arrodillaron ante ella implorando por sus vidas, pero la princesa, lo único que les dijo fue… "Un mundo sin ella no merece ser salvado" -

- ¿Y qué les hizo? -

- Condenó a las almas de los que quedaban a vagar eternamente en este lugar, por eso decía en la piedra que ésta era la tierra de los espíritus -

- Ha, entonces los mató también. -

- No, dejó que siguieran viviendo, pero llegada su hora de muerte, jamás pudieron partir al más allá -

- Huy que tétrico, ¿Y qué pasó con la princesa? -

- Ella decidió suicidarse Michiru, quiso arrojarse por el acantilado y ahogarse en su tan amado océano -

- ¿Lo hizo? -

- Casi lo hizo, pero en ese momento, algo sucedió. Una voz la detuvo, la voz de una mujer que se le presentó ante sus ojos y ante los ojos del pueblo maldito. -

- ¿Quién era esa mujer? -

- La mujer se llamaba Serenity, y provenía de la luna. -

- ¡¿De la luna?! -

- Serenity le dijo a la princesa que había visto su dolor y el de su amada. Y le ofreció una forma de revivirla de nuevo, pero solo si ella aceptaba unírsele como uno de sus guerreros leales. -

- ¡¿Qué?! OO -

- Serenity le explicó a la princesa que la razón por la que había bajado a la tierra, era porque estaba en busca de guerreros que protegieran a su futura hija en su futuro reino en la luna. Esa futura hija nacería un milenio después, y por eso Serenity llamaba a su actual reino "el milenio de plata" -

- ¿Un milenio después? -

- Ella ya contaba con cuatro guerreras del sistema solar interno, pero aun sintiéndose insegura, quiso ir en busca de guerreras del sistema solar externo -

- ¿Y qué hacía en la tierra entonces abuela? -

- Las guerreras eran todas doncellas del planeta tierra, elegidas y llevadas por ella en persona a sus respectivos planetas guardianes hasta el momento del nacimiento de su hija. -

- A ya entiendo, Serenity también eligió a la princesa. -

- La princesa tenía un aura especial que Serenity no pasó por alto -

- ¿Y entonces… aceptó convertirse en guerrero? -

- Si aceptó. Serenity revivió a su príncipe y cuando éste despertó se enteró de lo que la princesa había hecho por él y no quiso por ningún motivo dejarla ir. Serenity vio en el príncipe la misma aura que vio en la princesa y le ofreció convertirla en guerrero también. El príncipe le preguntó si podría estar con su princesa y ella le contestó que no. Serenity explicó que ambas serían separadas en sus respectivos planetas. -

- ¡Pero entonces no podrían estar juntas! -

- Así era, pero la princesa ya había hecho el trato con Serenity y si lo rompía su príncipe moriría. Debía ir sin importar qué. -

- ¡¿Y qué hizo el príncipe?! -

- Serenity vio el gran amor que se tenían la una a la otra, y entonces les dijo que si eran capaz de esperar mil años separadas en sus planetas guardianes, entonces volverían a encontrarse reunidas todas las guerreras en la luna para proteger a su hija. -

- ¿El príncipe aceptó? -

- Si, ambas aceptaron, y Serenity convirtió al príncipe en la guerrera del viento y le encomendó el planeta Urano, mientras que a la princesa la convirtió en la guerrera del mar y le encomendó el planeta Neptuno. Ambas serían llamadas desde entonces sailor Urano y sailor Neptuno. Las separó como había dicho que lo haría, y les dijo a los aldeanos que algún día ellas regresarían y entonces liberarían la maldición que yacía sobre ellos. Por eso, después de la partida de ambas hacia el cielo, los aldeanos levantaron ese muro y gravaron esas palabras en él, solo para que ellas dos encontraran el camino devuelta a casa. -

- Y mil años después… ¿Qué pasó? -

- nn Sailor Urano y sailor Neptuno regresaron a la tierra. -

- ¿A la tierra? ¿No se iban a encontrar en la luna? -

- Se había creado un mal muy poderoso en la Tierra que iba atacar a la Luna. Urano y Neptuno bajaron juntas para acabar con el mal antes de que éste llegara a la Luna, pero no podían vencerlo ni con la ayuda de sus aliadas Saturno y Plutón. En un último intento desesperado por vencer el mal, Saturno despliego su fuerza destructiva que acabaría con todo el planeta entero. Urano y Neptuno no vieron otra alternativa que interponerse en el camino de Saturno para que no lo hiciera, y la llevaron hasta el espacio donde las tres murieron ante la destructiva ola de la guerrera Saturno. El mal, que hasta ese momento estaba siendo retenido por ellas, llegó a la luna y la princesa hija de Serenity murió junto con su amado. Serenity decidió destruirlo todo con su cristal de plata lo cual también la mataría a ella. Pero, se aseguró de que su hija y sus guerreras, todas ellas, revivieran en la Tierra. -

- Abuela esa si que es una historia que nunca te podré creer. -

- Así que nuevamente todas las doncellas que se convirtieron en sailors internas y externas están de nuevo aquí en la Tierra. Y se espera la llegada de Neptuno y Urano a éste lugar. Ellas deberán recordar su pasado con ayuda de ese muro ¿sabes? Y si no lo hacen, serán humanas mortales para siempre y es posible que nunca se vuelvan a encontrar. -

- Tú… me estás tomando el pelo. -

- Llegamos Michiru -

Iban pasando por las calles asfaltadas de la ciudad y ya era de noche. Un fuerte viento soplaba y Michiru comentó:

- ¿Te diste cuenta abuela? Llegamos con un fuerte viento como sailor Urano la primera vez nn -

- Si, o tal vez, el viento nos da la bienvenida. -


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Michiru oye Hablar de Haruka**

Despertó en un cuarto diferente al suyo, éste no podía ser más rosado. ¿Su abuela pensaba que ella tenía 5 años? Michiru tenía una cara así: -- con humito saliéndole de la cabeza, ese día no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie.

La noche anterior llegaron a la casa de su abuela muy tarde y como no había electricidad Michiru se tropezó hasta con lo que no estaba en su camino. No veía nada, daba un solo movimiento en esa oscuridad y ya se escuchaba el sonido de algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¡Michiru! – (Gritó su abuela desde la planta baja de la casa)

- ¡Qué! – (Le respondió desde el primer piso)

- ¡Prende una miserable vela! -

- ¡Ya lo hice¡Y me tropecé con ella! -

- Hay cielos uuU Tranquila, iré en un minuto ¿Dónde estás? -

- No se T.T en algún lado -

Por suerte ya era de día otra vez. La mañana estaba hermosa y cálida como era usual.

La abuela de Michiru se ganaba la vida como mensajero, o cartero, que es lo mismo. Todos los días salía a eso de las 7 de la mañana, tomaba su camioneta Hyundai i30 (plateada) y marchaba rumbo hacia la agencia de correo. Ahí recibía un saco lleno de cartas y paquetes, y luego se disponía a recorrer la pequeña ciudad para entregarlos a sus destinatarios.

Ese día Michiru sería su acompañante obligatoriamente, pero ella aun no estaba al tanto de eso porque centraba toda su atención y concentración a la parte interna del párpado (o sea a dormir).

Su abuela, por otro lado, se levantó a las 6:00 AM, seis de la mañana, "de la madrugada para Michiru". El sol ya había salido pero era demasiado temprano para cierta adolescente de 15 años dormilona.

Y su abuela (Dios la bendiga) comenzó a abrir todas las ventanas de la casa para que la luz del sol entrara dentro. Fue así como, llegó despacito a la habitación rosadita y... ¡PASSS! "Abrió cortinas, persianas, vidrios, todo", y un rayo fulminante dio directo a la cama y empezó a quemar la piel de vampiro de Michiru.

- ¡HAAAAA¡QQJJJ¡ME INCINERO! (Retorciéndose en la cama) ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS?! –

- Es luz solar señorita --U (a un lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados), hora de levantarse. -

- ¡Noooo! (Se tapó todito) ¡Temprano! -

- Son las seis treinta de la mañana -

- ¡¿Qué¡Abuela estás loca¡Sal de mi habitación! (Comenzó a arrojarle todos los peluches de conejito y osito que encontraba a la mano para que se fuera)

- Levántate que el desayuno ya está listo - (Risa enojona)

- "Me importan 3 cacahuates" -

- ¡Sal de esa cama inmediatamente señorita! – (Palmeaba el piso con la punta del pie)

- Está bien – (Se levantó y se tiró debajo de la cama donde le daba la sombra)

- ¡Michiru! – (La tomó del pie y comenzó a arrastrarla por el pasillo)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno ahí estaba ella, sentada en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina medio sonámbula, pero su abuela le sirvió un rico desayuno que la despertó. La mamá solo le daba una tostada pero "esto", esto era más elaborado.

- Después de desayunar iremos a la ciudad a repartir el correo juntas. ¿Qué te parece? -

- Aburrido -

- Pero conocerás la ciudad y la gente es muy agradable. -

- Aburrido -

- Podemos pasar por alguna tienda y comprarte ropa nueva. -

Michiru aun llevaba puesto su pijama (vestido azul con el largor hasta la rodilla y un lazo bajo el pecho). Además no tenía ni un par de zapatos, andaba descalza y toda despeinada. Era un desastre andante. Así que después de desayunar, su abuela la arrastró hasta la camioneta y se fueron a la ciudad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras iban por las calles...

- "Mira eso Michiru" nn "Y mira eso también" (Intentando hacer que ella se interesara en la hermosa ciudad) ¿No te gusta eso? "Mira aquello"-

Michiru le hacía la contra.

- Mira que lindos pies tengo abuela – (Dijo con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y la cabeza agachada)

- ¡Observa por la ventanilla! --U – (Irritada)

- No, prefiero mirar mis deditos del pie, mira como los muevo nn -

Su abuela frenó en seco y Michiru casi se va de cabeza para abajo.

- Llegamos a nuestro primer destino. - (Recobrando la sonrisa y la paciencia)

- A que bien ¬¬ -

- Sal del auto nn -

- No, yo me quedó a esperarte -

- Me llevaré las llaves, si es que en eso estabas pensando. -

- ¡Hay abuela¡Cómo puedes pensar mal de mí¿A caso crees que voy a encender el auto sola y conducir lejos de esta ciudad, luego escribirte una postal diciéndote que te mandaré el auto por correo¡Ni lo pensé! -

- De todas maneras llevaré las llaves ¬¬U -

- ¡Maldición! -

- Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a estas personas nn -

Salieron del auto las dos (la abuela con cuatro cartas en la mano) y se acercaron al umbral de una casa.

- ¡Correo! – (Gritó la anciana)

- ¡Voooy! – (Respondió una mujer desde adentro)

- En ésta casa... (Explicó a Michiru mientras esperaban) vive una buena amiga mía y tiene una hija de tu edad, tal vez podrían ser amigas. -

- "Fantástico, maravilloso, emocionante" ¬¬ -

Finalmente una señora abrió la puerta.

- "Emma volviste de tu viaje" (Sonrió) ¿Cómo estuvo? -

- Ho, lleno de sorpresas. (Contestó la abuela)

- ¿Si¿A qué te refieres? -

- Me refiero a... (Michiru estaba escondida detrás de ella) "sal de atrás mío y preséntate "– (Le pidió Emma)

Ella sacó su cabeza a relucir.

- Hola soy Michiru –

- Hola jovencita nn mucho gusto mi nombre es Susán -

- Michiru es mi nieta, la traje para que se quedara un tiempo conmigo -

- "Vacaciones", nn te divertirás mucho. Yo tengo una hija de tu edad, le pediré que te muestre el lugar y así podrán conocerse ¿Te gustaría eso Michiru? -

- Yupi -- -

- No seas grosera – (Retó Emma)

- Jajaja nn, igual que mi hija, seguramente te debe molestar la falta de electricidad en la casa de tu abuela. -

- Muy cierto¿Puedo venir a vivir con usted y su hija? -

- ¡Michiru! -

- Puedes venir cuando quieras, eres bienvenida nn -

- Hay Dios uuU (Suspiró Emma) con todo esto olvidé que tenía que darte tu correo, lo siento, aquí tienes Susán. nn -

- Muchas gracias. Pero no se vayan todavía, iré a ver si mi hija ya despertó y si es así le diré que baje. -

- Estupendo – (Dijo Emma)

- Por favor pasen -

Michiru solo dio una sonrisa de dientes más falso que la mentira.

Ya dentro, Susán fue a despertar a su hija y dejó a sus invitadas por un momento.

- Muy bien, ahora que se fue (Conspiró Michiru) podemos arrastrarnos hasta la puerta. Olvida el auto abuela, escuchará el motor¡corramos! -

- Te hará bien conocer gente de tu edad. ¡Y nunca abandonaría mi camioneta¡Es nueva! -

- ¡¿Te compras un auto de lujo pero no pagas el cable?!

- Es para mi trabajo, así que tiene mayor importancia. -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¡Levántate haragana!! – (Gritaba Susán en la habitación de su hija, y hasta Michiru y Emma la podían escuchar)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Pero que dormilona es esa chica ¬¬ - (Se quejó Michiru)

- ¿Y tú qué? -

- Qué de qué. -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué no ves que estoy en el séptimo sueño mamá? -

- ¡Ya es tarde¡Arriba! -

- Te ignoro totalmente -

- ¿A si? mmm... Entonces le diré a Haruka que venga después. -

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Haruka?! (La chica rápido se levantó) ¡Dile que bajo en 7 segundos! – (Armó un desastre en su habitación buscando ropa linda que ponerse)

A Michiru se le ocurrió tomar el tiempo, y la joven bajó en cinco segundos. Se puso una camisa mangas cortas rosada e hizo un nudo con las puntas sobre su ombligo; abajo pescadoras blancas tiro corto y unas hojotas playeras.

- nn ¡Aquí estoy Haruka!... ¿Haruka? -

- Aquí estás por fin hija, te levantaste rápido ¿he? -

- ¡Mamá me mentiste! -

- Siempre caes con lo mismo nn jaja -

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! T.T -

- Es la única forma de levantarte -

- Debí saber que Haruka nunca vendría aquí ¿Por qué lo haría? -

-¿Y quién es ese tal Akurah? (Preguntó Michiru sentada en el sillón de piernas cruzadas)

- ¿mmm? (Volteó a verla) ¿Oye y tú quién eres? Ni te vi. -

- Es mi nieta (Dijo Emma) quería que ustedes se conocieran nn -

- ¡Oh¿Eres la nieta de la abuela Kaiou? nn Hola soy Cudy, es un placer conocerte. – (Tomándola de la mano y agitando su brazo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un intento de saludo suave)

- Cudy¿Qué te dije acerca de tus saludos? (Dijo Susán) Usas demasiada fuerza. -

- Ho lo siento amiga¿Fue un apretón muy fuerte?

- No me dolió. Hola -- yo soy Michiru Kaiou, no es un placer conocerte -

- jajaja, que graciosa jajaja – (Rió Cudy)

- Cudy¿No quieres ir con Emma a hacer sus entregas? De paso le muestras todo a Michiru. -

- ¡Uy si quiero¡Vamos a pasear! (Tomó del brazo a Michiru y la sacó volando por la puerta principal)

Cudy era una chica de 15 también. De cabello rubio, ondulado y con un corte por la nuca. Sus ojos eran café, era muy brusca y tenía mucha fuerza, y además era muy loquita y graciosa.

- Tu nieta es rubia como Cudy Emma – (Observó Susán)

- Lo se ¿No es un misterio? Cualquiera de las dos podría ser... -

- Urano -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Abuela Kaiou¡Ya estamos en el auto¡Apresúrate! -

- nn Ya voy Cudy –

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Oye Michiru ¿Vienes de vacaciones? nn -

- Si -

- Seamos amigas ¡Estaremos juntas todo el verano! nn -

- Muero de la emoción -- -

- ¡Yo también! -

- Ajusten sus cinturones chicas (Emma entró al auto) Siguiente parada... la tienda de cosméticos de Marlene. – (Arrancó)

- ¡Si! (Gritó desde el asiento de atrás) Marlene es la mamá de una de mis amigas. Michiru eso significa que te presentaré a mi amiga Coral. Ella es tan linda y educada nn quisiera ser como ella - (Fantaseaba)

- Michiru va a necesitar ropa nueva Cudy¿La acompañarías a elegir? -

- ¡¡Si!! Cerca de la tienda de la mamá de Coral hay un súper negocio que lo tiene todo. -

- ¿Qué en esa tienda no trabaja Sac, el padre de otro de tus amigos Cudy? -

- ¡¡¡Si!!! Es el padre de mi amigo Gull, te lo presentaré también -

- Jajaja, te dije Michiru que en éste lugar todos conocen a todos. -

- Viva abuela -- (Dijo mirando por la ventanilla la hermosa ciudad. No pudo evitar sentirse como en casa)

Cudy jaló a Michiru hacia el asiento de atrás y empezó a señalarle todos los lugares que pasaban.

- Esperen chicas, mejor les abro la escotilla de arriba para que vean mejor. -

Las dos se pararon sobre los asientos y sacaron la mitad del cuerpo afuera. Cudy zamarreaba inconcientemente a Michiru para que fijara la vista en todo lo que ella le enseñaba. En verdad era bastante brusca, y no paraba de hablar.

10 eternos minutos después ya estaban llegando a la tienda de Marlene.

- Muy bien chicas, siéntense, ya llegamos. -

Emma frenó súbitamente otra vez y atrás se escucharon dos cabezas chocando contra los asientos delanteros.

Cudy y Michiru bajaron con una bendita en la frente cada una y entraron a la tienda primeritas. Emma las siguió después de buscar la correspondencia para Marlene.

- ¡Señora Merleeeneee! nn (Cody se acercó al mostrador) ¡Señora Marleeeneee¡Soy yo, Cudy! -

Marlene salió por una puerta detrás del mostrador.

- Se que eres tú Cudy. (Dijo con voz bajita y seria) Tienes mucha potencia en los pulmones -

- JAJAJA n///n, me preguntaba si Coral estaba aquí con usted. -

- Está en el patio trasero pero no creo que quiera… (Cudy jaló a Michiru del brazo y volaron hacia el patio) ...verte. -

- Hola Marlene – (Entró Emma)

- Que bueno tenerte de regreso. -

- nn Con esa cara que siempre tienes no se si creer que es cierto ¿Ya conociste a mi nieta? -

- Asumo que era la chica de azul que maltrataba Cudy -

- nnU Si -

- ¿Fue mi impresión o andaba descalza? -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el patio…

Coral estaba acompañada de otra joven llamada Dolphin. Ella estaba tranquilamente tomando una taza de café sentada frente a una mesita de madera circular. Coral regaba las flores rosas de su basto jardín con una regadera de cristal.

Dolphin tenía el porte de una princesa como Coral, pero era una persona mucho más paciente que ella. En ese momento llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar, pollera corta tableada azul, camisa blanca con el largor hasta el ombligo y con mangas largas, corbata negra y zapatos negros. Tenía ojos verdes esmeralda y un cabello rizado hasta la cintura de color negro azulado.

Coral era una bella chica de ojos celestes cielo y cabello azul claro hasta por debajo del hombro. Estaba usando una pollera blanca por debajo del ombligo, plegada hasta las rodillas y con puntillas, botas cortas y sueltas con medio tacón, una musculosa de tela negra en forma de chaquetilla con escote y dos botones delante.

Coral no era muy abierta con nadie y no le gustaban las alborotadoras como Cudy. Prefería la paz y siempre hablaba pausado.

Dolphin tenía siempre un aire superior por ser talentosa con el violín. Competía silenciosamente con Coral, quien era una artista también. Pero su rivalidad era algo pacífico y sano.

- ¡Coral! nn (Llegó Cudy con Michi) ¡Aquí estás amiga! -

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no somos amigas – (Dijo desinteresadamente y sin mirar en su dirección)

Dolphin siguió tomando su café mirando de reojo a la chica a quien consideraba desconocida.

- Quiero presentarles a alguien amigas nn – (Prosiguió Cudy ignorando a su supuesta amiga Coral)

- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga? – (Preguntó Dolphin)

- Es Michiru (Poniéndola frente suyo) vino de vacaciones¿No es genial? -

Dolphin se levantó dejando su café sobre la mesita y se acercó a Michiru para extenderle la mano.

- Soy Dolphin, un placer – (Sonrió)

Ella correspondió el saludo.

- ¿Tocas? – (Michiru observó que en la otra mano llevaba un estuche de violín)

- No soy muy buena, aun estudio, "tomo clases de verano" -

- Eso es ridículo, tú tocas maravillosamente – (Halagó Cudy)

- nn Me alegra que te guste mi música Cudy. ¿Y tú Michiru¿Tocas algún instrumento? Hay vacantes en la banda de la escuela, mi padre es el director de la orquesta. -

- Ha… bueno… yo… reprobé música nnu – (Risa nerviosa)

- Entiendo nn lástima que deba irme ahora, tengo una clase. Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor. -

- Tendrás mucho tiempo Dolphin nn - (Dijo Cudy)

- ¿Haruka irá a la clase? – (Preguntó Coral mientras seguía regando sus flores)

- Mi padre lo invitó a participar pero ya sabes como es. (Dolphin se fue retirando hacia la puerta) Si tiene ganas vendrá. Nos vemos.

- Adióoos nn – (Se despidió Cudy flameando su brazo)

- Si adiós – (Dijo Michi también)

- "Michiru" – (Enunció Coral de pronto)

Ella volteó al llamado y la encontró a su lado.

- E… ¿Si? -

- ¿Te gustan las rosas? -

- ¿Las rosas? (Observó el jardín) Si, son… bonitas. -

Coral la miró y cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras se iba.

- A mi me gustan nn – (Se metió Cudy)

- Tus amigas son raras -

- ¡Cudy, Michiru¡Ya me voy¡Ustedes vayan a la tienda de Sac y lo que compren cárguenlo a mi cuenta! – (Gritó Emma desde dentro)

- ¡Si¡Ya vámonos Michiru! -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la tienda de Sac que quedaba a dos cuadras…

Sac: nn ¡"Bienvenidas a mi tienda súper bellezas"!

Cudy: n///n

Michiru: O///O

Cudy: Hola señor papá de Gull.

Sac¿Y quién es esta piedra preciosa sin pulir? (Inclinándose hacia Michiru)

Michiru: ¬¬ Supongo que soy Michiru.

Sac: "Michiru" "Pero qué hermoso nombre", jeje¿Qué van a comprar?

Michiru: (Pensó) Solo nos halaga para que compremos algo ¬¬

Cudy: Vinimos a ver que podemos conseguir para ella nn

Sac: Están en el lugar exacto, y veo que necesitan ayuda desesperadamente.

Michiru¿Qué me habrá querido decir? ¬¬

Sac¡Gull¡Ven acá¡Clientes!

Gull¡Estoy en los vestidores¡Tráelos aquí! (Se oyó una vocecita singular desde otro cuarto)

Sac: Cudy nn conoces el camino.

Cudy¡Si! nn (Arrastró a Michiru otra vez) Gull es modista y se dedica a otros aspectos como el cabello y…

Michiru¿Gull es mujer?

Cudy: No, jajaja, es un chico de mi edad. Cuando las clases finalizan todos toman empleos de verano y que mejor para Gull y Coral que trabajar en los negocios de sus padres. (Entraron al vestidor)

Michiru¿Dónde está?

Cudy¡Gull!

Desde atrás alguien se acercó a Cudy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cudy¡Gull ahí estás! (Riendo)

Gull: nn ¡Mi Dios¡Hoy estás muy bella!

Cudy¿En serio? hay gracias.

Gull: No hablo de ti sino de tu amiga.

Michiru¿De… mí?

Cudy: Hu, gracias --

Gull: Veo que hay algo muy hermoso debajo de ese desastre.

Michiru¿Qué desastre?

Gull: Tu cabello T.T

Cudy: jajaja (Rió). Es "gay" (Susurró en el oído de Michiru) jajaja nn (Siguió aparentando)

Gull era muy fifí y tenía buen gusto con la ropa. Ese día traía puesto pantalón masculino ajustado negro, camisa rosa remangada y dentro del pantalón, y zapatos negros. Sus ojos eran marrones, su cabello corto y negro azabache.

Michiru fue cruelmente sometida a más de 100 cambios de ropa con todo tipo de combinaciones, todas favorables para ella, incluyendo ropa interior y zapatos.

Sac se enorgullecía de su hijo que aprendía cada vez más del negocio.

Gull armó un revuelo en los vestidores, él y Cudy tuvieron a Michiru de un lado para el otro, y por último se centraron en su cabello. Gull se lo lavó, se lo peinó y le aconsejó shampoos y cremas específicas para ella.

Gull: Tu cabello solo podrá ser hermoso si lo cuidas bien Michiru, y si lo haces, increíblemente será igual de suave que el de Haruka.

Michiru: Aja -- ¿He?

Gull: Ho solo ignórame, tengo un pequeño romance con el cabello de Haruka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de terminar…

Cody: nn ¡Cárguelo a la cuenta de la abuela Kaiou!

Sac: Pobre mujer, se va a matar cuando se entere de todo lo que me debe nnu

Michiru: Fue idea de ella, que se aguante.

Sac: Por cierto, Emma llamó Michiru, dijo que fueras directo a casa después de terminar aquí.

Michiru¿No va a venir a buscarme?

Gull: Debe estar haciendo el almuerzo, ya es casi medio día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de que salieron de la tienda y se despidieron de Sac y Gull, Michiru tenía que caminar un largo trayecto para salir de la ciudad, y luego un largo camino de tierra para llegar a su casa. ¿Su abuela estaba loca?

Cudy: Entonces si te tienes que ir, yo también me voy, igualmente ya me está doliendo la panza del hambre, olvidé desayunar. Bueno Michiru ¿nos vemos después¿Te llamó a la tarde?

Michiru: He…

Cudy: Perfecto te llamaré adiós nn (Salió a correr antes de que ella le dijera que no)

Michiru OO Esta chica no quiere escuchar negativas.

Le esperaba un viaje agotador a Michiru, menos mal que no tenía que llevar todo lo que se compró, su abuela pasaría en la tarde por el negocio de Sac y se lo llevaría todo con la camioneta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Perfecto uu (Iba caminando por la vereda) con suerte llegaré a casa en la noche. -

Su andar era lento, estaba pensando en todo lo que le diría a su abuela por someterla a sus nuevos amigos.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, y era que no había nadie a su alrededor. Las veredas estaban vacías, las calles no tenían tráfico, y un silencio extraño le dio la impresión de que en esa ciudad no habitaba nadie.

Cruzó la calle deseando llegar a su casa rápido ya que todo le daba escalofríos. Y justo ahí empezó a escuchar el motor de una motocicleta. Se venía acercando pero el sonido se escuchaba en todas direcciones. Michiru se quedó en medio de la calle volteando la cabeza para todos lados pero no veía ningún vehículo acercándose.

En ese instante sintió algo que le hizo observar detrás de ella. Un fuerte viento dobló la esquina cercana y la abordó haciendo que se cubriera la cara con el brazo. Para cuando se descubrió el rostro ya tenía una moto a metros de distancia de ella, a punto de atropellarla. Esa moto había doblado la misma esquina que el viento y se encontró con Michiru en medio de la calle.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – (Gritó Michiru del miedo y se tiró para atrás cayéndose)

El motociclista advirtió el obstáculo en el camino y frenó, giró el manubrio de la motocicleta hacia la izquierda y comenzó a derrapar con ayuda de la rueda trasera, hasta que cayó de costado a centímetros de Michiru.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! – (siguió gritando después de que la moto se le detuvo en frente).

El piloto de la moto se empezó a mover lentamente para sacar su pierna de debajo del vehículo y luego levantarse.

- Veamos cómo estás – (Dijo el piloto)

- Ha, creo que bien. – (Respondió Michiru antes de darse cuenta que el muchacho le hablaba a la moto y no a ella) ¡Idiota!... ¡Casi me matas! –

El chico traía puesto el casco y un uniforme de carrera negro con franjas azules. Miró a Michiru desde abajo hacia arriba.

- No tienes ni un rasguño – (Le contestó tranquilamente mientras levantaba su moto del suelo)

- ¡Dile eso a mi sistema nervioso!– (Se levantó enojada).

- "Rayos", se raspó – (Dijo él sin prestarle ni cinco de bolilla).

- ¡Te preocupa más una insignificante moto que…¿Es una Honda CBF 600 S Plateada? -

El chico la miró por un rato.

- ¿Sabes acerca de motos de carrera? -

- ¡Ho como pudiste hacerle semejante raspón¡Insensible, tonto, despreciable!-

- Yo estoy bien ¬¬ no me lastimé -

- ¡y a mi que me importa! -

- Creo que estoy arrepintiéndome de haber frenado – (Susurró sin enojarse mientras se quitaba el casco).

Tenía 21 años y resultó ser una mujer de cabello corto castaño fuerte y ojos verdes musgo.

- ¿Y tú quién eres¿Por qué estabas en mi camino? – (Montando de nuevo la moto y revisándola).

- Soy Michiru. Vine… de vacaciones –

- Shark -

- ¿Como? -

- Mi nombre es Shark. -

- Ha, mucho gusto. – (Se quedó mirándole los ojos verdes) perdón por el daño a tu moto -

- No es mía, es de Haruka. Me va a matar cuando se entere de esto. -

- Que raro, ya van cuatro veces que oigo hablar de ese Akurah -

- "Haruka" -

- "Akurah" -

- Ha-ru-ka -

- A-ku-rah -

- Sorda ¬¬ -

- ¡Oye! -

- Como sea (Arrancó) ahora si me disculpas… debo llevar esta moto hasta las afueras de la ciudad. -

- ¿Hasta las afueras? (Puso cara de alegría) ¿Podrías llevarme? Yo vivo en las afueras. -

- Solo hay dos personas que viven en las afueras; Emma Kaiou y Tenoh Haruka. ¿Michiru Kaiou? -

- ¡Si! nn -

- Primero me insultas y ahora me pides que te lleve ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? -

Michiru la miró haciendo pucheritos.

- Súbete chispita ¬¬ -

- ¡No soy chispita! – (Volvió a enojarse mientras se subía en el asiento trasero).

- Toma (le pasó el casco) Póntelo -

- No, acabo de sufrir en agonía porque me lavaron el cabello, ese casco me dejará horrible el peinado y no quiero volver a ver un peine en mi vida. -

- Póntelo -

- Ya te dije que no, además quiero sentir el viento. -

Shark sonrió de lado.

- Quieres sentir el viento ¿he?, Como quieras – (Se puso de nuevo su casco)

Lo que Michiru no sabía era que Shark venía jugando carreras con el viento, y esa había sido la brisa fuerte que ella sintió pasar primero.

Shark aceleró elevando la rueda delantera. Michiru casi se cayó pero se le prendió fuerte por la cintura. Comenzaron a correr por las calles de nuevo junto con el viento. Pero el viento no les venía en la cara, sino que corría en la misma dirección con ellos.

- ¡HAAAAA…¡VAS MUY RÁPIDO¡FRENA MALDITA SEA! -

- "De ninguna manera dejaré que me gane" – (Aceleró más)

- ¡HAAAAAA¡TE ODIOOOOOOO! -

- nn ¡WUUUU! – (Se divertía Shark mientras la otra se encomendaba a los santos).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron, no se, en cinco minutos de lo rápido que iban. El cabello de Michiru estaba todo parado y ella quedó medio temblando.

- Llegamos (Volteó a verla) "guau" te vez horrible, debiste haber usado el casco-

Michiru tenía un síntoma de rigidez, Shark tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para soltarse de su abrazo.

Cuando por fin logró bajarla ella se pudo estabilizar.

- ¡¡¡Maldito loco!!! -

- Hola ¬¬ -

- ¡Casi me matas¡Otra vez! -

- Le llevaré esta moto a Haruka, que a propósito, es tu vecino. -

- ¿A si? -

- Nos vemos chispita -

- ¡Que no soy chispita! -

Shark se bajó de la moto y la empujó del manubrio hasta perderse en el patio trasero de la casa de Haruka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru entró a su casa.

- ¿Terminaste de cocinar a leña Abuela? – (Enojada)

- Michiru llegaste rápido -

- Me dieron un aventón, gracias por nada, me abandonaste. -

- Ho no digas eso nn solo quería que caminaras un poco para conocer la ciudad -

- ¡¿Un poco?! -

- Cudy llamó, aparentemente ya comió y recobró toda su energía. Me dijo que mañana pasará por ti para llevarte a un lugar especial -

- Haaay porqué T.T -

- ¿Conociste mucha gente hoy? -

- Todos son muy extraños. –

- ¿Hiciste algo emocionante? -

- Enfrenté a la muerte cuando casi me atropellaron -

- nn Que bueno Michiru – (Creyó que era broma).


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Michiru tiene su primera cita**

Hoy era un hermoso día en la ciudad, pero no en la casa de Michiru claro.

- ¡Por faoooooor! – (Suplicaba Michiru enrollada por la pierna de Emma)

- "Olvídalo" No lo haré, vas a ir quieras o no. – (Dijo arrastrándola por la cocina en un intento de caminar) ¿Quieres soltarme? -

- Abuelaaaa T.T Te lo suplico. -

- Hay por favor no seas exagerada, te vas a divertir con Cody hoy. Es tu primera cita ¿No? -

- ¡No es una cita! ¡Y no quiero ir! -

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ella te invitó. -

- Dile que estoy enferma, dile… que tengo sarampión, o viruela. -

- Tuviste esas enfermedades cuando eras bebé. -

- ¡"Inventa algo entonces"! -

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tú? -

El timbre sonó repentinamente, alguien estaba en la puerta.

- ¡Abuela Kaiooooouuuuuuu! nn - (Gritó Cody desde la entrada)

- ¡Wuaaaaaaaa! "OO" ¡Abuelaaaa sálvame! -

- Está bien --U -

Emma abrió la puerta a medias y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo a relucir con una falsa sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras Michiru se ocultó detrás de la puerta para oír la conversación.

- nn Abuela Kaiou ¿Cómo está hoy? -

- Haaa… muy bien Cody, jaja nnu -

- ¿Ya está lista Michiru? -

- Esteeee… bueno… (Michiru le jalaba su manga para que mintiera) me temo que sucedió algo. -

- Ho no, ¿Qué pasó? -

- Verás, Michiru… está enferma, si enferma. -

- ¿Qué? Pobre, ayer se la veía bien. ¿Qué tiene? -

- Esteeee... ¿Qué tiene? Tieneee… (Michiru apretaba con fuerza la mano de su abuela para que inventara algo) nnu jeje, tiene… tiene diarrea. -

-------------------------

- ¡¿Diarrea?! – (Exclamó Michiru y prosiguió a taparse la boca)

-------------------------

- ¿Qué fue eso? -

- E… nada Cody nn solo es el viento. -

- Ha bueno, que mal que Michiru esté enferma, me gustaría pasar a verla. -

- nn Eso sería una buena idea porque… ¡Haaaaaa o tal vez no! nnu jeje. -

- ¿Sucede algo abuela Kaiou? ¿Por qué gritaste? -

- No es nada querida, es solo que tengo un terrible dolor en la mano. – (Michiru se la estaba estrujando para que no dejara entrar a Cody)

- Debería hacerse ver la mano entonces. -

- Pierde cuidado, nn esto no es nada que no se pueda solucionar con una patada. – (Flameó una pierna detrás de la puerta)

----------------------------

- ¡Haaayyy! –

----------------------------

- ¿Qué fue eso? -

- ¿He? Una rata querida nn Por supuesto que puedes pasar a ver a mi nieta, "ahora mismo está en su habitación". -

Michiru tuvo que salir corriendo, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se arrojó a su cama y se cubrió con su sábana rosa.

Cody iba subiendo y llegó hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Michiru? - (Tocó la puerta sin abrirla)

- He… ¿s-si? – (Respondió desde su cama)

- Soy yo, Cody. Tu abuela me dijo que estabas enferma. ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Pues… mejor, pero aun me siento un poco mal. -

- Entiendo, no te preocupes por nuestra cita, podemos salir cualquier otro día. -

- ¡No es una cita! "OO" Digo… si tienes razón, saldremos otro día. ¬¬ Dentro de mil años (Susurró esto último).

- Aja nn escucha Michiru ¿Puedo pasar a verte por lo menos? -

- "OO" ¡No! (Se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta para impedir que Cody la abriera) Digo… no creo que quieras entrar, mi enfermedad es contagiosa. -

- No seas tonta, no creo que sea contagioso. -

- ¡Me veo horrible! -

- No me importa. -

Emma subió las escaleras y se acercó a Cody.

- ¿Abuela Kaiou? -

- ¿He? ¿Y ahora que vino a hacer mi abuela aquí? -

Emma abrió la puerta de un empuje limpio y reventó la cara de Michiru sin darse cuenta.

- Ups, perdón Michiru. -

Cuando Cody entró la vio tirada en el piso con la boca abierta y la nariz sangrando.

- ¡"Por Dios, está peor de lo que me imaginé"! -

- Ho si ¬¬ esa enfermedad la debe estar matando. -

- ¿Estás bien Michiru? -

- ¿Quién eres? Oo

- Lo siento chicas, debo ir a la agencia de correo. Además, Haruka me pidió que por favor lo llevara a su trabajo. Al parecer, su moto tuvo un accidente y lo está refaccionando. -

- No me digas ¬¬U (Michiru levantándose).

- Esta bien abuela Kaiou, yo me quedaré aquí un momento. Que pena que estés enferma y no puedas bajar a saludar a Haruka, Michiru. -

- Debo irme, hasta luego Cody, que te mejores Michiru ¬¬ -

Emma se fue de la habitación.

- Deberías volver a la cama Michiru. Vaya, tu habitación es más rosada que la mía, me encanta nn -

- ¡Oye a mi no me gusta el color rosad…! - (Notó por primera vez que Cody…)

Que Cody estaba muy diferente ese día. Traía puesto un jean tiro corto blanco con sandalias blancas, una musculosa ajustada rosada, una bincha sujetando su flequillo para que no se le viniera en la cara, y además, tenía un suave maquillaje. Estaba muy diferente al día anterior en el cual se había vestido muy informal. Pero ahora…

- ¿Qué? n///n hoy iba a salir contigo oficialmente. -

- Te vez… (Michiru se ablandó) te vez bien nn -

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, quería verme linda para ti. Hoy pensaba llevarte a un lugar muy especial. -

- ¿En verdad? -

- "Si" nn -

- Ese lugar… debe ser donde a ti te gusta ir ¿no es así? -

- n///n si, pero tu no te encuentras bien, así que será otro día. -

- Bueno… ¿Sabes qué? Me siento mucho mejor, quisiera ir nn -

-¿Qué? ¿Segura? -

- Si, me gustaría ir hoy a ese lugar especial. -

- nn ¡Eso es fantástico! (La abrazó casi ahogándola) No te preocupes Michiru, si te vuelves a sentir mal, yo te cuidaré. -

- Seguro que si nnu Oye si quieres puedes bajar a saludar a Akurah mientras me cambio. -

- ¿He? Ha, te refieres a Haruka, ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude? -

- No gracias, ya me ayudaste mucho ayer ¬¬ -

- nn Está bien, te veré abajo, "date prisa". -

Michiru suspiró profundo y se dispuso a elegir algo que ponerse. Cualquier cosa estaría bien para ella, no le importaba mucho eso. En dos minutos ya estuvo lista.

Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación (La ventana que daba hacia el patio de enfrente) y afuera vio la camioneta de su abuela que se alejaba por el camino mientras Cody saludaba desde el umbral. Nuevamente no pudo conocer a Haruka.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa y salió lentamente. Cuando Cody volteó a verla se quedó sorprendida admirando uno de los conjuntos que Gull le eligió para que usara.

Michiru se había puesto un vestido corto blanco de mangas cortas, un pañuelo negro en el cuello, y unos botines negros acordonados.

- Eres muy hermosa Michiru nn -

- Viniendo de ti, no se que signifique eso ¬¬ -

- Te falta algo nn - (Se acercó y le puso su bincha en su cabello suelto)

- Ho no, es tuya. -

- Quédatela nn es un regalo para ti. -

- (…) Gracias nn supongo. -

- Bien, si ya estamos listas nos vamos ya. -

- ¿Caminaremos hasta ese lugar especial? -

- Claro que no, iremos en "bici" -

- ¿Bici… bicicleta? -

- Si, si (Señaló su bici rosa recostada por un árbol) sube y te llevaré. -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambas iban tranquilamente por las calles de asfalto de la ciudad, Cody pedaleaba y Michiru iba en el portaequipajes. El viento soplaba dulcemente y el paisaje era bello.

- Tomemos un atajo Michiru, y así llegaremos más rápido. -

- ¿Un atajo? -

Cody se desvió del rumbo que seguían y entró por un camino de asfalto angosto que parecía una zanja hundida con paredes curvadas hacia arriba.

- Aquí se deslizan los que andan en patineta, pero a esta hora no hay nadie. – (Explicó Cody)

Extrañamente el camino se comenzó a tornar inclinado, y no había necesidad de pedalear mucho ya que iban por una bajada.

La bajada inofensiva comenzó a presentarse cada vez más inclinada y la bicicleta adquirió más velocidad. Más y más, "más y más", ¡Más y más!

Metros adelante había un descanso antes de que el camino estuviera ¡Monstruosamente inclinado!

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mejor vamos por el camino largo! -

- No tengas miedo Michiru, yo te cuidare nn -

- ¡Eso me da más miedo todavía! ¡Nooooooooo! -

Llegaron al descanso horizontal y la bicicleta se elevó en el aire antes de tocar el asfalto nuevamente y deslizarse como cohete súper veloz.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Michiru no te preocupeeeees! ¡Lo tengo todo bajo controooooooool! -

- ¡¡¡Me quiero bajaaaaaaaaaar!!! -

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - (Gritaban las dos)

Por la desesperación, no vieron que detrás de ellas apareció una motociclista, vestida con su uniforme de carreras (negro y azul) y conduciendo su moto (Ducati999) negra.

- ¡Haaa! ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?! – (Gritó Michiru)

- ¡¡Es Shark!! ¡¡Gracias al cielo!! -

La piloto las alcanzó y se puso a un lado de la bicicleta mirándolas a trabes de su casco.

- ¡Haaa! ¡Shark! ¡Sálvanos por Dios santooooo! – (Gritó asustada)

- ¡¡Me dijiste que lo tenías todo bajo control Cody!! -

- ¡Lo siento Michiruuu!

Shark les señaló hacia delante, y Cody y Michiru enfocaron su vista en lo que parecía ¡¡¡Una mega rampa!!!

Por último la piloto saludó amablemente y aceleró pasando por al lado de la rampa.

- ¡¡No nos dejes moriiiir!! - (Rogó Cody desesperada)

- ¡Maldito Shaaaaaarrrrrk! -

Segundos después saltaron por la rampa gritando como locas desquiciadas, mientras Shark (estacionado con su moto a un lado) las veía caer sobre un colorido y gigante colchón inflable, así como también rebotar unas cuantas veces hasta quedar quietas.

Estuvieron lamentándose y quejándose un rato hasta que Cody se trató de levantar del colchón pero era imposible, se volvía a caer "sobre Michiru".

- Que suerte (Dijo Cody) que suerte que este colchón estaba aquí. -

- ¡¿Qué rayos hace un colchón inflable aquí?! -

- Por diversión creo. Lo ponen en el verano. -

- Creo que la altura de ese salto superó el record que Haruka y yo impusimos. Que divertido, háganlo otra vez - (Dijo Shark sonriendo mientras se daba a la huída con su vehículo)

Michiru se le venía con todo y persiguió la moto unos cuantos metros.

- "Michiru", (La llamó Cody) No me di cuenta pero estamos cerca del lugar del que te hablé. -

- ¿A si? -

- Vamos, sube de nuevo a la bicicleta. -

-Estás loca. -

- Vamos ya Michiru nnu prometo que no habrá mas bajadas ni saltos kamikazes. -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Un rato después…

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos Cody? Dijiste que estaba cerca -

- Si (frenó) aquí es. -

- ¿Aquí es qué? Estamos en medio de la calle. -

- No es aquí arriba, es aquí abajo. -

- ¿Abajo? -

Abajo había una hermosa y amplia playa con arena blanca a orillas del ancho e inmenso mar.

- "OO" o sea que, que… ¿La playa era ese lugar especial del que me hablabas? -

- El mar Michiru, ¿Quieres que bajemos? nn -

A Michiru no le agradaba nada el mar.

- uuU Como sea ya estamos aquí, bajemos. -

- nn ¡Maravilloso! - (Volvió a arrancar con la bici para bajar la pequeña pendiente hasta la playa)

- ¡Dijiste que no más bajadas! -

- ¡Se me olvidó éstaaa! -

En la playa había poca gente, y en el mar absolutamente nadie nadaba.

Cody y Michiru iban temblando con la bicicleta por las pequeñas piedras sobre las que pasaban, y finalmente la arena hizo que resbalaran y cayeran.

- Eres una amenaza Cody --

- Lo siento Michiru nnU, pero la arena es suave y limpia, mira -

- uuU -

Mientras permanecían en el suelo una chica se les acercó preocupada.

- ¿Están bien Cody? -

- Otter, eres tú, ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Mejor que tú y tu amiga creo (Extendió ambas manos para que las dos se levantaran).

- Michiru, te presento a Otter, ella es guardacostas. -

- nn Un gusto Michiru. -

- Igualmente gracias -

- Supongo que vinieron a nadar un poco -

- nnU jeje, no bromees Otter, solo traje a Michiru para que viera más de cerca el mar. -

- ¿Más de cerca? -

- Si, porque Michiru vive con la abuela Emma Kaiou, y cerca de su casa está el acantilado. -

- Que suerte, nn lo que daría yo por despertar todas las mañanas con el sonido de las olas del mar -

- Si yo también -

- Si, es una bendición ¬¬ (Dijo para si misma)

- Espero que se diviertan aquí, y si deciden nadar allá las veo -

- ¿Vas a nadar? (Preguntó Michi)

- Si, como todos los días, ¿Quieres venir? -

- No, yo no se nadar -

- Ni aunque sepas nadar te servirá para salvar tu vida (Susurró Cody) -

- ¿En serio? -

- Es muy peligroso el océano -

- Tonterías Cody, no le llenes de temores a Michiru. En fin nos vemos (Comenzó a alejarse) si deciden nadar el agua está perfecta, que la pasen bien

Otter tenía 15 años y ser guardacostas era su empleo de verano. Llevaba puesto un traje de baño enterizo con la espalda descubierta de color amarillo. Tenía ojos pardos y cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color verde fuerte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminando por la playa con los zapatos en las manos Michiru y Cody sentían el agua tocar sus pies con cada pequeña ola.

- Oye Michiru, la abuela Kaiou te habrá contado la leyenda de esta ciudad ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué si lo hizo? Fue la historia más increíble que haya escuchado en mi vida.

- Pues… yo creo que fue real.

- Quieres decir que… ¿crees en la antigua maldición que impuso la princesa del mar al antiguo pueblo de hace 1000 años?

- Si, supuestamente esa maldición todavía yace en ésta ciudad actual.

- ¿Dices que estamos parados sobre un cementerio de muertos vivos?

- Este es el hogar de los espíritus.

- Eso lo leí en las inscripciones del muro a la entrada de la ciudad.

- Los espíritus… tal vez ni siquiera sepan que son espíritus. Tal vez anden por ahí viviendo como si nada.

Michiru no aguantó la risa.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No crees que si la maldición fuera verdadera los habitantes de ese pueblo de hace 1000 años todavía estarían aquí esperando a ser liberados?

- Si la maldición fuera verdadera, pero es solo una historia. Seguro tu mamá te lo contó.

- Si, pero de algún lado habrá salido esa leyenda.

- ¿Tu mamá piensa que es cierta?

- Todos piensan que es cierta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hay que ser tradicionalista?

- No, es que, bueno… mi mamá me ha contado que después de que… que después de que… O///O me da vergüenza contarte, tu no lo creerías.

- ¿Creer qué?

- Sobre la existencia de las Sailors Scauts (Enunció una chica tomando sol en una silleta reclinable junto a otro chico)

- Jelly, Galeón, ¿Vinieron a pasar el día amigos?

- ¿Amigos? (Interrogó otra vez Michi)

La chica que habló (Jelly) era bellísima, tenía un leotardo negro, cabello enrulado y celeste agua con ojos de color zafiro. Y el chico que la acompañaba (Galeón) era uno muy guapo, traía puesto solo una bermuda naranja oscuro y tenía el cabello lacio, corto y rubio con ojos celestes.

Cody: nn Jelly y Galeón son he…

Galeón: Jelly es mi pareja.

Michiru: Ha, que bien.

Jelly: Michiru ¿o me equivoco? (se levantó y se acercó) pero que hermoso rostro tienes.

Cody: OO

Jelly: ¿Tienes novio?

Galeón: Otra vez con eso.

Jelly: ¿Estás celoso?

Michiru: O///O ¿Por qué quieres saber si tengo novio?

Galeón: No le preguntes eso a Jelly Michiru, no quieres saber la respuesta, créeme.

Michiru: Hu OO

Cody: nnU Ajaja, creo que… debemos irnos.

Michiru: nnU Si, Cody me estaba contando algo, y yo detestaría interrumpir mientras ustedes toman sol.

Galeón: Nosotros estamos aquí porque nos gusta el mar. ¿Y tú Michiru?

Michiru: Bueno, no tanto.

Jelly: Entonces ciertamente no eres Sailor Neptuno.

Michiru: No, soy Michiru.

Galeón: jaja, ¿Cody, estabas contándole sobre la maldición, verdad?

Cody: Si pero Michiru no cree en esas cosas.

Jelly: Pero en realidad sucedió, y si hubieras visto a Serenity lo hubieras creído.

Michiru: ¿Serenity fue quien convirtió al príncipe y a la princesa del mar en Sailors no?

Cody: nnU si, pero es imposible que la hubieras visto, nadie la vio. Jelly deja de jugar con Michiru.

Jelly: ¿Michiru dijiste príncipe y princesa? nn ya veo que aun eres muy pequeña.

Michiru: No lo soy, tengo 15 años (Medio enojada).

Galeón: Nosotros también creíamos en príncipes y princesas, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos adolescentes.

Cody: ¡¿Y eso hace cuánto fue?! ¡¿Una semana?! ¡Que yo sepa ustedes tienen 20 años ambos y son muy jóvenes todavía!

Galeón: (Rió) Creo que nos salimos del tema, en realidad Michiru nuestros padres, y los padres de todos los que viven aquí dicen que después de 1000 años Urano y Neptuno regresaron, pero no fue para liberar a los pobladores de la maldición, si no que fue para luchar contra un mal que se había creado en la Tierra. Y en esa batalla Urano y Neptuno murieron.

Michiru: Eso me dijo mi abuela.

Galeón: Lo que no te dijo fue que Sailor Plutón, antes de morir, dijo a los pobladores que Neptuno iba a reencarnar en uno de los hijos de nuestros padres, o sea en nuestra generación.

Jelly: Cualquiera de nosotros podría ser Neptuno.

Michiru: ¿Y Sailor Urano?

Jelly: Seguro sabes… que Urano era inicialmente un viajero que llegó al pueblo. Ella no vivía aquí, pero Sailor Neptuno si. Aunque aun así, Sailor Plutón dijo que Urano regresaría nuevamente por su princesa del Mar.

Michiru: Ha, ya entiendo. ¿Y no saben todavía quiénes de ustedes son Sailor Urano y Neptuno?

Galeón: No, pero no puedo esperar a saber quien resultará ser.

Jelly: Yo tampoco, y espero que ya no falte mucho para averiguarlo.

Cody: Hace años que esperamos saber quien de nosotros es.

Michiru: Vaya que obsesión con eso.

Otter: Ni te lo imaginas, no has visto nada todavía Michiru. (Apareció detrás con una toalla en el cuello)

Cody: nn Otter.

Michiru: Otter, ¿A qué te refieres?

Otter: Al parecer no te han dicho sobre la competencia.

Michiru: ¿Competencia? ¿Qué competencia?

Cody: Aja, de eso también te quería hablar Michiru, para saber si querías participar.

Michiru: ¿He?

Galeón: No lo veas como una competencia, si no como la oportunidad de demostrar quien realmente eres.

Michiru: ¿He?

Jelly: Son actividades para el verano, eso es todo.

Michiru: A si, mi abuela dijo que aquí se hacía algo así.

Cody: ¿Te gustaría participar Michiru? nn Yo lo haré.

Michiru: Huy no -- prefiero darte ánimos.

Otter: Todos participaremos, será divertido, anda Michiru.

Jelly: Si, vamos Michiru.

Galeón: Anímate Michiru.

Cody: Si Michiru por favor nn

Michiru: "OO" He… pues… ¡Huuuy! Está bien --

Los otros festejaron triunfales.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de quedarse un rato más en la playa, Cody y Michiru de nuevo paseaban por las calles subidas en la bicicleta. Pero Cody estaba tan callada que resultaba algo muy extraño.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿He? No nada. Es solo que… estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué?

- Es que… no se para qué participo cada verano. Lo he hecho desde hace 4 años pero… nunca he ganado.

- ¿Se gana algo?

- No, es que… al final del verano siempre hay una pareja que es coronada como Sailor Urano y Neptuno. Y es muy divertido, así que supongo que no me debería importar si ganara o no.

- Ya veo.

- Lo que pasa es que no tengo nada en común con ellas.

- ¿Nada en común?

- Mira a Coral por ejemplo, ella pinta y cultiva rosas rosas, como la princesa del Mar, y Dolphin toca el violín, como lo hacía ella también. Además está la apariencia, Coral tiene el cabello azul claro y Jelly tiene el cabello celeste agua. Coral tiene ojos celestes y Jelly zafiro. Y por supuesto está Dolphin con sus ojos verdes esmeralda parecidos a los de Sailor Urano. O inclusive Shark, que es motociclista como lo era Urano, al igual que Haruka, y además de que Shark tiene ojos verdes musgo también parecidos a los de Urano. Hasta Gull…

- ¿Gull? ¿Tu amigo afeminado?

- Sospecho que tiene tan buen gusto como Neptuno.

- mmm --

- Y Galeón y Jelly, está claro que parecen ser el espejo de Urano y Neptuno en cuanto a la relación, excepto porque Galeón en verdad es un chico, pero aun así los dos son muy pícaros como Urano y Neptuno.

- Bueno ¬¬ ¿Y Otter?

- Otter, la mejor nadadora de todos nosotros, la única que puede dominar el mar y su oleaje furioso. A menudo la confunden con la Princesa del Mar. Hace 1000 años la gente que murió ahogada en el mar durante la furia de la princesa aun viven allá abajo hoy en día. Algunos se han convertido en monstruos marinos. Solo Otter puede nadar en lo profundo sin salir herida, los demás nos tenemos que quedar en aguas poco profundas.

- Ho wuau ¬¬U eso si que no te lo creo.

- Créelo o no, nadie nada en aguas profundas, ni siquiera en botes.

- Supersticiosos.

- Hay otros chicos y chicas que tú aun no conoces. Un corredor de autos y una atleta, ambos como Urano T.T También un esculpista y una diseñadora, ambos como Neptuno. ¡Pero yo! Yo nada, no tengo nada en común con ellas dos. uuU

- Bueno tú y yo tenemos cabello rubio como el príncipe.

- Si, y tú tienes ojos verdes azulados como el príncipe también T.T Pero aun así yo no tengo ningún don especial, no me he destacado en algo que tuviera relación con Urano y Neptuno.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco tengo nada en común con ellas.

- Las dos somos un fracaso uu

- (--U) ¿Oye y cómo sabías que Urano y Neptuno hacían todo eso?

- Bay Blanket y Oyster.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Ellos son los únicos que pueden leer las corrientes del mar y del viento.

- ¿Y cómo lo hacen? OO

- Los conocerás después, te los presentaré.

Cody frenó frente a un edificio.

- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

- Aquí nos inscribiremos Michiru, para la recreación del verano.

- Ha ¬¬ en fin, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Dejaron la bicicleta afuera y entraron a un centro de juegos de video. Casi a la entrada había un buzón donde se ponían los nombres de los que participaban. Cody fue hacia allá pero Michiru vio otra cosa que le llamó la atención. Vio a Shark sentado en una barra bebiendo refrescos con otras dos personas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Turtle: Anda por favor, juega conmigo una carrera.

Mussel: Suena divertido Shark, juguemos una partida en el simulador de carreras de autos.

Shark: ¿Simulador de carreras de autos?

Turtle: El simulador es nuevo, lo acaban de instalar, seremos los primeros (Señaló el juego y Shark volteó a verlo)

Mussel: ¿No es asombroso?

Shark: Se ve divertido.

Turtle: Claro que si, ¿Juegas?

Shark: No lo se, no me traje más dinero (Volteó hacia la barra otra vez en busca de su refresco y lo que encontró fue a Michiru subida sobre la barra con una cara de pocos amigos) ¿Chispita?

Michiru: ¡TUUUUUUUUU! ¡Que no me llames chispita! ¡Maldito, casi muero por tercera vez por tu culpa!

Shark: Yo no fui quien les dijo que se metieran en la zona de patinaje.

Michiru: ¡¡Pero no hiciste nada para ayudarnos!! ¡¡Te odio mucho!!

Shark: No, tú no me odias.

Michiru: ¡¡Claro que te odio!!

Shark: Me amas.

Michiru: ¡¡Te odiooo!! ¡Mira! ¡Me tomé tu refresco! ¡Me lo tomé todo!

Shark: Te irás al infierno por haber hecho algo tan malo ¬¬

Turtle: Oye Shark, ¿no habrás ligado con esta niña verdad?

Mussel: ¿Ella es tu novia Shark?

Michiru: ¡Pero que… jajaja! ¡¡Pero por supuesto que no!!

Turtle era un chico de 21 años de cabello corto castaño fuerte y ojos grises oscuros. Era corredor de autos y al igual que Shark vestía con un equipo de carreras, pero de autos.

Mussel era una chica de 20 años, bonita de cabello hasta el hombro color púrpura y ojos violeta claro. Ella era una atleta y vestía con un short corto color azul, una musculosa suelta blanca, medias blancas y championes.

Shark: Así que vas a participar en la competencia.

Michiru: Si, ¿Ustedes?

Turtle: nn Claro.

Shark: Yo solo participaré porque habrá carreras, eso es todo.

Mussel: ¿Tú irás al baile de inicio del verano Michiru?

Michiru: ¿Qué baile? No me gustan los bailes.

Shark: Es la primera prueba de la competencia, un aburrido baile.

Mussel: No es aburrido, si fueras te darías cuenta. Yo me inscribí.

Turtle: Yo también, para subir los ánimos.

Shark: Yo me inscribiré en las pruebas que me gusten.

Michiru: ¿Puedes inscribirte en las pruebas que quieras?

Mussel: Si, pero parece que Cody está a punto de hacer una inscripción general tuya y de ella. Lo hace todos los años.

Michiru: "OO" ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿General?!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cody por fin había encontrado papel y lápiz para escribir los nombres de Michiru y de ella.

Michiru: ¡No Cody! (Empezó a correr hacia ella)

Escribió su nombre y puso pase general.

Michiru: ¡Nooooo!

Lo puso en el buzón.

Michiru: ¡¡Noooo!!

Escribió el nombre de Michiru y puso pase general.

Michiru: ¡¡¡Haaaa!!!

Estaba a punto de poner el papel con el nombre de Michiru cuando ella la embistió y la tiró al suelo. El papelito flameó por los aires y entró dentro de la herradura del buzón.

Michiru: TT ¡Por queeee!

Shark se reía de la pobre Michi.

Cody: ¿Qué pasó Michiru?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cinco minutos después estaban todos sentados en la barra. Michiru en llanto por supuesto.

Cody: No te preocupes Michiru no te vas a aburrir. Yo estaré contigo, bueno, si es que me toca contigo nnU

Michiru: ¿Qué dices?

Mussel: Los nombres que están en el buzón son usados para elegir parejas al azar para el baile de mañana en la noche.

Michiru: ¿Quieres decir que me puede tocar con cualquiera?

Shark: Si nn jojo.

Cody: Pero eso es lo bueno, conocer nuevos amigos.

Michiru: -- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que iba a haber un baile?

Cody: nnU

Turtle: Bueno anímate, olvídalo y juguemos una carrera.

Michiru: ¿Una que?

Turtle: Juguemos todos una carrera en el simulador. Yo invito.

Shark: El que pierde paga otra ronda de refrescos ¬¬ (Dijo mirando a Michiru quien le había tomado todo el suyo)

Mussel: De acuerdo nn yo juego.

Cody: Yo también.

Turtle: Y una cosa más, Shark, si pierdes te inscribirás para el baile.

Shark: Ni sueñes.

Turtle: ¿Tienes miedo?

Michiru: "Shark tiene miedo, Shark tiene miedo" nn

Shark: --U Saca el dinero y te veo en el maldito simulador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minutos después, afuera del simulador…

Turtle: Me dijeron que como lo acaban de comprar, aun hay autos que no instalaron.

Mussel: ¿Y cuántos autos instalaron ya?

Turtle: Dos.

Cody: ¿Dos? Creo que no son suficientes.

Michiru: Está bien, yo solo observaré.

Mussel: Tres deberán observar y dos jugar.

Shark: Elijamos otro juego en el que todos podamos participar.

Cody: Ho…. Tal vez…

Mussel: ¿Ho tal vez qué?

Cody: Podríamos subir tres en un auto y dos en otro.

Turtle: ¿Estas loca? Son autos de carrera.

Shark: Es buena idea.

Turtle: ¿Qué? No nos dejarán.

Mussel: No creo que se den cuenta. Hagámoslo.

Turtle: Entonces pagaré por los dos autos.

Segundos después, entraron todos, supuestamente solo dos iban a jugar y tres observarían.

Michiru: De acuerdo ¿Quién irá con quien?

Cody: Decidámoslo con piedra papel tijeras.

Diez segundos después…

Michiru: No puedo creer que me haya tocado contigo ¬¬ (Le dijo a Shark)

Shark: No puedo creer que nos haya tocado con ella ¬¬ (Se refirió a Cody)

Cody: ¡Hu siiii! nn

Estaban en una habitación enorme y larga con una enorme pantalla que abarcaba toda una pared. Delante de la pantalla estaban todos los autos en hilera pero solamente los dos de la izquierda servían. Las luces del cuarto se apagaron y en ese momento aprovecharon Turtle y Mussel para subirse a un auto, y Shark, Michiru y Cody a otro.

Cerraron las puertas de los autos, algunos estaban cómodos, pero otros…

Shark: "Por Dios" (Tomó el volante)

Michiru: Tengo un palo que me está molestando entre las piernas… (Estaba en el medio sentada sobre el freno de mano)

Shark: Es la palanca de cambios.

Michiru: Ya lo sabía.

Cody: ¡Hu que divertido! nn

Michiru: ¿Alguna vez has conducido un auto Shark?

Shark: He jugado otros juegos.

Michiru: ¡Hablo de un auto de verdad!

Cody: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos vamos a estrellar?

Michiru: No arrancamos todavía ¬¬U

Shark: No te preocupes, no debe ser tan diferente a una motocicleta.

Michiru: … ¡Me quiero bajar del auto! ¡Quítate Cody!

Cody: No te bajes, no me quitaré.

La pantalla se encendió y apareció el escenario de la carrera.

Turtle: Ja, esto va a ser pan comido. (Al volante)

Mussel: ¿No fue muy malo de tu parte ponerle ese reto a Shark?

Turtle: No.

Mussel: Ella no es corredora de autos, y tú eres el mejor en esto.

Turtle: Solo es un juego, juguemos nn

Encendieron manualmente los autos y en la pantalla aparecieron ambos. El de Shark era el azul. El de Turtle era el amarillo. Se vio un conteo regresivo y lo único que había que hacer era esperar.

Cody: Hu, hasta se escucha el motor, todo parece tan verdadero nn que emoción.

Michiru: Shark ¿Esto se mueve?

Shark: Lo vamos a averiguar. Abre tus piernas.

Michiru: ¿Discúlpame?

Shark: "Necesito la palanca de cambios".

Michiru: Esto no puede ser bueno. T.T

10…9…8…7…6…

Cody: 5 nn

Michiru: 4 --

Mussel: 3…

Turtle: 2…

Shark: 1…

Palanca de cambios y aceleración a toda velocidad Shark y Turtle.

Michiru: ¡Se mueve, esta cosa se mueve!

Cody: ¡Mira afuera Michiru, parece que estamos en una verdadera carrera! ¡Si! nn

Michiru: ¡Haaaaaaa!

Shark tomó la delantera frente a Turtle. Fueron pegados uno atrás del otro durante toda la recta. En la primera curva Shark tuvo que abrir nuevamente las piernas de Michiru para usar la palanca de cambios.

Michiru: ¡Oye! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!

Shark: ¿Acaso no eres un buen estímulo para usar la palanca de cambios?

Michiru: ¡Escúchame bien…! ¿Eso fue un halago?

Cody: nn ¡Huhuhu!

Pero en la curva Turtle tomó la delantera usando sus trucos.

Cody: ¡Nos pasó! ¿Puedo conducir?

Shark: Que graciosa. (Volvió a usar la palanca de cambios para acelerar)

Michiru: ¡Rayos Cody cambiemos de lugar maldita sea!

Cody: ¿Qué? Claro que no, en este lugar yo tengo la posición perfecta para dispararle en los neumáticos.

Michiru: ¿Qué? ¡Este es un juego de carreras!

Cody: ¿No leíste las instrucciones? Tiene muchas cosas instaladas, podemos hacer trampa.

Michiru: ¿Trampa?

Shark: Y que estás esperando que no sacas ese arma y le disparas antes de que se aleje más de mi.

Michiru: ¡Eso sería trampa!

Shark: Pero lo haría más divertido.

Cody: Es solo un juego Michiru.

Turtle se alejaba de Shark y tenían cerca otra curva.

Shark: ¡Rayos! ¡Chispita, palanca de cambios!

Michiru: Si ya se, abro mis piernas, ahora puedes meter la mano y tocar lo que quieras. ¡Y no me llames chispita!

Turtle: ¿Qué rayos están haciendo en ese auto? Acabo de encender el intercomunicador ¿saben?

Cody: ¿Dónde estará ese arma?

Turtle: Ríndanse perdedores.

Shark: ¡Haces trampa porque eres el único que ha corrido autos aquí!

Turtle: nn Se viene una vuelta en U

Cody: Ho ho.

Shark giró el volante hasta más no poder y el auto derrapó. Cody se deslizó abruptamente encima de Michiru. Michiru cayó en el regazo de Shark y le hizo soltar el volante.

Cody- Michiru: ¡HAAAAAA!

El volante giraba para todos lados.

Cody-Michi- Shark: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mussel: ¿Qué pasa? Se están muriendo allá atrás.

Turtle: jajaja. Shark estabiliza el maldito auto antes de que choques.

Shark: ¡No puedo!

Michiru: "Yo si puedo" (Se enderezó casi sobre Shark y tomó el volante) ¡Tengo el volante! ¡Tengo el volante! ¿Y… ahora?

Turtle: ¡Gira el volante en dirección a donde no haya nada que chocar!

Michiru: Ya lo sabía ¬¬

Mussel: ¿Están bien?

Cody: ¡Encontré el arma! (Tomó una pistola de juguete)

Turtle: ¡¿Encontraste el arma?! ¡Rayos yo no la he encontrado todavía!

Mussel: ¡Turtle, Cody está usando el visor de puntería en el auto y nos está apuntando!

Turtle: ¡¿Por que se lo toma todo tan en serio?! ¡Mussel arrójales unas tachuelas!

Michiru: ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! Voy a estrellarme ¡Y luego voy a morir!

Shark le dio al acelerador, y Cody empezó a disparar al auto amarillo en frente de ellos.

Cody: Te voy a matar, te voy a matar nn

Mussel: ¡Nos va a matar, nos va matar! ¡Y no encuentro las tachuelas!

Turtle: ¡Nadie nos va a matar! ¡Esto es un juego!

Cody disparó a uno de los vidrios y lo hizo pedazos.

Turtle: ¡Ho maldición! ¡Maldición!

Shark: ¡Otra curva!

Cody: ¡No le acierto Shark! ¡No le acierto!

Shark: ¡Al neumático Cody!

Mussel: "Con la puntería que tiene va a pensar que los neumáticos son nuestras cabezas".

Doblaron otra curva y otro desparramo se armó dentro del auto azul. Lo cierto fue que Cody terminó en el asiento del conductor y Shark se adueñó del arma.

Turtle: ¡Ho estamos en problemas!

Shark disparó a los dos neumáticos traseros y Turtle perdió la mitad de los puntos.

Shark: Ahora perderá el control.

Turtle: ¡Ni siquiera llegamos a la mitad donde yo puedo conseguir un escudo! ¡Esto es trampa!

Mussel: ¡Qué hacemos!

Turtle: Debo detenerme para refaccionar mis ruedas. (Utilizó el frenó de manos y paró en medio de la pista frente al auto de Cody)

Cody: ¡Pero que haces! ¡Quítate de enfrente!

Turtle: ¿Qué?

Cody lo envistió en la cola y pasó de largo.

Michiru: ¡Haaaaaa! ¡Ustedes están todos locos!

Cody: Hay Dios, ¿te lastime Turtle?

Mussel: ¡Cody! ¡Estos no son los carritos chocones!

Shark: Hiciste bien, de esa manera le tomará mucho más tiempo recuperarse y nosotros ganaremos la carrera.

Michiru: ¡Qué clase de juego es este!

Shark: Cody, ya puedes darme el volante.

Cody: Esta bien (Arrancó el volante y se lo pasó)

Michiru: OO

Shark: OO No se porqué no lo vi venir.

Michiru: … ¡Cooodyyyy!

Se venía otra feroz curva y no tenían volante.

Michi-Shark- Cody: ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

10 minutos después fuera del edificio…

Shark: Tenía que ser Cody ¬¬

Cody: Lo siento nnU

Michiru: Esta es la cuarta vez que estoy a punto de morir.

Turtle: "No lo puedo creer, ustedes no saben jugar". Y Cody, esa embestida con el auto… estuvo muy buena nn

Mussel: Bueno, aparte de la sensación de que me iba a morir todo lo demás estuvo genial.

Shark: Si, incluyendo la parte en la que nos echaron por haber roto el volante de un auto.

Turtle: Vaya Cody, tienes mucha fuerza.

Cody: Lo siento: uu

Mussel: No lo sientas, es algo bueno. Sailor Urano era la más fuerte de las Sailors, y tú eres tan fuerte como ella.

Cody: ¿En serio? ¿Entonces si tengo algo en común con ellas? ¡Soy fuerte como Urano!

Michiru: Felicidades nn

Cody: ¡Y Michiru! Ahora que lo pienso tu también tienes algo en común con Urano.

Michiru: ¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?

Cody: nn Tú llegaste a la ciudad como el viajero lo hizo.

Michiru: Ha… eso creo.

Mussel: Entonces todos tenemos algo en común con Urano. Yo soy atleta profesional, Turtle es corredor de autos y Shark de motos, ambos profesionales también.

Turtle: Eso nos hace rivales a todos.

Mussel: mmm --

Turtle: nn Solo bromeaba. Shark, supongo que nos veremos en el baile.

Shark: ¡Qué!

Turtle: Me tomé la gentileza de inscribirte antes de que nos echaran a patadas.

Shark: ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Turtle: Tú perdiste la apuesta.

Shark: "No fue mi culpa"

Turtle: Tu equipo perdió, y haciendo trampa. Nosotros completamos las vueltas mientras ustedes yacían hechos trizas en un rincón de la pista.

Michiru: No me hagas acordar.

Cody: nn ¡Pero no importa! ¡Igualmente esta fue la mejor cita que he tenido!

Shark: ¿Cita?

Mussel: ¿Tú y Michiru tenían una cita?

Michiru: ¡No es una cita!

Turtle: ¿Y quién de ustedes hace el papel de chico?

Michiru: ¡No es una citaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Michiru se alista para el baile**

Personita rebelde estaba prendida con todas sus fuerzas por el marco de la puerta de su habitación, mientras, era horriblemente jalada de sus piernas por Cody (su mejor amiga ¬¬) y su abuela Emma.

Michiru: ¡¡¡No quiero iiiiiiirrrrrrrrr!!!

Emma: ¡No me digas! (Imponiendo más fuerza en el jalón) ¡No lo noté!

Cody: Michiru que te cuesta, ¡suéltate!

Michiru: ¡No quiero, no quieroooo! ¡Haaaaaaaa!

Emma: ¡Es solo un baile! Cody estará también ahí.

Michiru: ¡¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?!

Cody: Si, así que vamos, se hace tarde y tenemos que pasar por la tienda de Gull para que nos arregle el cabello.

Michiru: ¡Estas loca! ¡No voy! ¡No me gustan para nada esas cosas! ¡La gente es vacía y se burlan de los demás! ¡Te miran todo el tiempo si estás bien o estás mal y esperan a que cometas algún error para reírse de ti!

Cody: ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no es cierto. Bueno, tal vez en otros lugares, pero aquí no tienes porqué sentirte así. Aquí somos todos iguales, todos somos Urano y Neptuno ¿recuerdas?

Michiru: ¡Yo no soy Urano ni Neptuno!

Cody: ¡No seas tonta!

Emma: ¿Cody?

Cody: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Estoy segura de que no fue tu intención! ¡Porqué… ser Urano o Neptuno significaría… ser alguien, y no quedarse atrapado aquí para siempre! En este lugar lleno de los sueños de todos los jóvenes… y que solo dos de ellos puedan cumplirlos… ¡no es justo!

Michiru: … Dios Cody, no sabía que sentías todo eso.

Cody: ¡Abuela Emma, ahora que se distrajo Michiru! ¡¡¡Jaleeeeeeeee!!!

Michiru: ¡¿Quéeeeeeee?! ¡¡Noooooooooooooooooo!!

Cody usó toda su fuerza, que hasta ahora contenía, y jaló a Michiru logrando que se soltara. Pero lo hizo con tal magnitud, que recibió a Michiru en sus brazos y fue empujada hacia atrás chocando y rompiendo el barandal de la escalera y cayendo hacia el piso de abajo.

Emma: ¡¡Michiru!! ¡¡Cody!! (Bajó inmediatamente por las escaleras para socorrerlas) ¡¡Ho Santo cielo!! (Llegó hasta ellas casi desbaratándose en el camino) ¡¡Michiru!! ¡¡Cody!!

Michiru: T.T (Rezongó) Haaaayyyy... huuuuuyyyyyyy mi... ¡haaaay! Parece que se me rompió algo (Dijo en constante queja mientras se levantaba de encima de Cody).

Emma: ¡¡¿Están bien?!!

Michiru: Creo que yo si. ¡Huy no! (crujido de huesos), espera... ahora si --

Cody: ¡Yo no estoy bien! T.T ¡Estoy que me muero!

Emma: ¡Aguanta Cody! ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia!

Michiru: ¿Y cómo van a llegar a este lugar tan remoto? ¿Les dirás que busquen la casa que está a años luz de la civilización inmersa en la jungla?

Emma: No estoy para tus bromas Michiru.

Cody: ¡No señora Emma!... (Dramatización en el suelo) ya es muy tarde para mí. Por favor... solo quiero que me acompañen en estos mis últimos minutos de vida.

Michiru: ¡¿He?! ¡Está mintiendo abuela! ¡No le pasó nada! "desafortunadamente" ¬¬ (murmuró)

Cody: Creo que se me explotó un pulmón. (Tos dramática)

Michiru: Hay si tu.

Emma: ¡Cody!

Cody: Todo se vuelve nubloso... ¿Michiru dónde estás?

Michiru: Lejos de ti ¿Dónde más?

Emma: ¡Michiru! Hazte cargo de Cody por un momento.

Michiru: ¿Quieres que empiece a cavar un pozo en el patio trasero?

Cody: ¡Todavía no estoy muerta!

Michiru: Pues apresúrate, no tengo todo el día.

Emma: ¡Michiru déjate de bromas y quédate aquí por un momento! Iré a buscar algunas toallas.

Michiru: ¿Para qué?

Emma: Para limpiar la sangre del rostro de Cody. (Se levantó y se fue corriendo)

Michiru: ¿La que? ¿La sangre? (miró fijamente a su moribunda amiga y ésta tosía con sangre esta vez) ¡¿Entonces si te estabas muriendo de verdad?! (Se desparramó al lado de Cody)

Cody: Si, eso cre-o. (Sonrió de lado) Fue divertido Michiru.

Michiru: ¿He? ¡Hay no! ¿Ya te estás despidiendo? ¡Esto es como en una película! (Se desesperó)

Cody: Por favor amiga, cúmpleme un último deseo antes de que me muera.

Michiru: ¡No te vas a morir Cody! (Zamarreándola)

Cody: ¡¡Michiru por favor afronta la realidad!!

Michiru: ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Lo que quieras.

Cody: Ve... al... baile... Hazlo por mí.

Michiru: ¡No Cody te lo ruego! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Cody: Bien... entonces... dame un último beso.

Michiru: ¿A que hora dijiste que era el baile?

Regresó Emma.

Cody: Michiru... prométeme que irás al baile.

Michiru: Esteeee...

Cody: ¡No puedo respirar!

Emma: ¡Michiru prométeselo!

Michiru: ¡Esta bien está bien lo prometo lo prometo!

Cody: nn Perfecto (Se levantó sin problemas y se sacudió un poco la ropa)

Michiru: ¿He?

Cody: Ahora vamos a la tiende de Gull para que nos arregle el cabello.

Michiru: ¡¿He?! ¡¿No que estabas muriendo?!

Emma: Lo prometiste Michiru, ve nn

Michiru: ¡¿Tú estabas metida en esta confabulación abuela?!

Emma: Lo siento, si.

Michiru:¡¡Haa!!

Emma: Teníamos que idear algún plan para que tú fueras. A Cody se le ocurrió esta loca idea pero yo no estaba segura del todo aunque al final accedí porque conozco la fuerza y resistencia de Cody.

Michiru: ¡Me engañaron!

Cody: Una promesa es una promesa amiga.

Michiru: ¡Pero...! ¡¿Y la sangre?!

Cody: ¿Qué sangre?

Michiru: ¡La sangre que tosiste! (Le arrebató de las manos la toalla a Emma) ¡La sangre que...! (Acercó su nariz a la mancha roja de la tela) Huele a... huele a... ¡¿caramelo de cereza?! ¡Túuuu... te voy a...! (Comenzó a pegar a Cody con la toalla)

Emma: jeje nnU

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pobre Michiru pasó toda la mañana y la siesta en la tienda de Gull (el chico afeminado) arreglándose junto con Cody (su fuerte amiga) Coral (La artista del jardín) Dolphin (La violinista) Jelly (La pícara chica que no tenía vergüenza para nada) Mussel (La atleta) Y Otter (La nadadora). Todas estaban ahí porque Gull era el mejor en cuanto a peinados y vestuario. Michiru no podía creer que estaba sentada en una línea de sillas con una de esas cosas para el cabello sobre su cabeza, al igual que las otras. Todas parecían muy calmadas y pacientes, pero ella estaba que moría del aburrimiento.

Michiru: Se acabo, me largo. (Amagó para irse)

Cody: ¡No te vayas todavía! (La sostuvo del brazo y la volvió a sentar)

Dolphin: Tu peinado no está listo aun. (Dijo leyendo un libro)

Jelly: Supongo que Michiru no está acostumbrada a un lugar como este.

Coral: Michiru tiene razón, esto es aburrido.

Dolphin: (Sonrió) Ignoren a Coral, está de mal humor porque no irá al baile con Haruka.

Otter: Oye Jelly ¿Tu pareja Galeón irá también al baile?

Jelly: Si, pero es poco probable que nos toque juntos. No importa, a mi me gustaría ir con Michiru (mirada seductora)

Michiru se electrificó.

Otter: Deja de molestarla.

Jelly: Pero si es un encanto, y con ese rostro tan lindo... me dan ganas de besarla.

Michiru: O///O

Mussel: Déjala tranquila

Jelly: jaja, solo estoy tratando de que nos divertamos un poco aquí chicas. ¿Y a ti con quién te gustaría ir Otter?

Otter: No lo se... tal vez... con... Sha...

Mussel: Shark, a mi me encantaría ir con Shark.

Otter: He... si, pero Shark no iría al baile.

Mussel: Lo hará, perdió una apuesta.

Michiru: ¿Se puede saber qué le viste a ese gran tonto?

Jelly: Hay por favor, es precioso.

Dolphin: No tanto como Haruka ¿No es así Coral?

Otter: Parece que la fiesta no estará del todo aburrida. El único defecto que tiene Shark es que... es poco sociable.

Michiru: No lo creo.

Cody: ¿Tímido?

Mussel: No, más bien... emmm...

Coral: Introvertido.

Mussel: Eso es. A Shark no te le puedes acercar tan fácilmente, toma tiempo. Solo Haruka logra estar a su lado sin que lo aleje al poco tiempo.

Michiru: ¿En serio? Pero no me pareció que...

Mussel: Tú le pareces cómica Michiru.

Michiru: ¡Que!

Mussel: Le agradas.

Michiru: Yo lo odio, siempre me está molestando.

Coral: Te molesta porque le agradas, sino, no te prestaría atención.

Michiru: Hay pero que considerado es, recuérdame darle las gracias ¬¬ ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema por favor?

Cody: A mi me gustaría ir con Haruka al baile, y sino, con Michiru nn ¿Y tú Dolphin?

Dolphin: Haruka.

Coral: ¡Dolphin!

Dolphin: No te hace mal un poco de sana competencia Coral.

Coral: (Sonrió) No te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Jelly: Haruka es la joya más hermosa entre todos nosotros.

Michiru: ¿Tan lindo es?

Coral: Si, pero participará en otra competencia.

Otter: Que lastima. Haruka baila muy bien.

Michiru: ¿Tendremos que bailar también?

Jelly: ¿Qué crees que se hace en un baile? Se baila pequeña.

Mussel: Se califica el baile y el porte. Así que vas a tener que comportarte lo mejor posible.

Jelly: Como una princesa.

Coral: Así como Gull.

Gull: Oí eso, gracias Coral nn

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De tardecita, Michiru llegó a su casa toda contracturada. Gull le había vuelto a lavar el cabello, se lo dejó súper sedoso y brilloso como el trigo al sol. No quiso arruinarle su lacio ni hacerle ningún peinado sofisticado puesto que Michiru ya se veía linda con su cabello simple y suelto, así que solo le onduló algunas tiras de mechones para que se notaran por sobre el liso y quedaran como adorno.

Michiru iba rumbo a su habitación para tirarse en su cama y arruinar su peinado cuando el teléfono sonó y su abuela atendió en la cocina.

- ¡Michiru es para ti! (Gritó desde la planta baja)

- ¿Para mi?

- ¡Es Cody!

- Ahora qué (murmuró con cansancio) ¡Contestaré en mi habitación abuela!

- ¡Esta bien, pero no arruines tu peinado!

- Si por supuesto ¬¬

Michiru se sentó en la cama y tomo el teléfono rosado que estaba en su mesita de luz rosada.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Michiru los resultados del sorteo de parejas ya van a salir!

- ¿He?

- Quédate en la línea, todos estarán esperando nn

- ¿En la línea?

- Si, escucha.

Shark: Recuérdenme porque hago esto.

Turtle: Porque eres un total y completo perdedor.

Shark: ¿A si? ¿Por qué no vienes y me lo dices en la cara?

Turtle: Es que así es más seguro.

Michiru: Ha, Shark y Turtle también están en la línea.

Cody: Si nn y también...

Galeón: ¡Dame el teléfono!

Jelly: No, ¡Dame tú el teléfono!

Michiru: Adivino, Jelly y Galeón están compartiendo el teléfono.

Galeón: Hola Michiru ¿emocionada?

Michiru: Eso no me describe.

Shark: ¿Deprimida chispita?

Michiru: ¡Que no me llames chispita!

Shark: Dame un respiro ¿quieres? Lo único que me consuela es saber que tú también sufrirás yendo al baile.

Michiru: ¡Que malo eres! ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?!

Shark: ... No lo se OO No me lo había preguntado.

Mussel: Shark, ¿Eres cruel con Michiru y no sabes porqué? Discúlpate.

Shark: Si mami uu

Mussel: ¿A caso soy la única madura aquí?

Dolphin: No, y al parecer la línea está un poco congestionada.

Coral: Se nota ¬¬

Otter: ¿Ustedes también estaban? Yo hace rato que me estoy divirtiendo escuchando las conversaciones.

Dolphin: Interesante pasatiempo.

Cody: Aun esperamos los resultados del sorteo con ansias nn

Shark: Espero que no me toque contigo Cody, lo digo en serio.

Coral: Que sincero, yo también digo lo mismo.

Cody: No tienen que estar mintiéndome, yo se que me quieren mucho nn

Coral: Definitivamente ¬¬

Shark: ¿Qué comes que adivinas? ¬¬

Michiru: ¡Ojala no me toque contigo Shark!

Shark: Yo en cambio, muero por ser tuyo nn

Michiru: ¡Deja de decir eso! O///O

Jelly: ¿Me engañas con otra Shark?

Galeón: ¿Y tú Jelly me engañas con Shark? ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos?

Otter: En uno muy abierto.

Turtle: ¿Dónde está Gull con los resultados? El dijo que iba a traer las parejas de este sector de la ciudad pero ya me cansé de esperarlo.

Gull: nn ¡Aquí estoy ya llegó por quien lloraban!

Turtle: ¡Gull! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te tardaste siglos!

Gull: Lo siento, pero tengo en mi mano la lista de parejas unidas por el destino.

Shark: Pues dilo de una buena vez.

Gull: Esta bien, lo diré rápido porque tengo que arreglarme las uñas, así que escuchen bien.

Michiru: Aquí vamos.

Gull: Bueno, la pareja número 25 es Coral y Jelly. La pareja número 26 es Turtle y Mussel. La pareja numero 27 es Michiru y Dolphin. La pareja número 28 es Shark y Galeón. La pareja número 29 es Otter y Oyster. Y la pareja número 30 es la afortunada Cody conmigo. ¿Todos contentos?

Shark: Me lleva, ¿Por qué con Galeón? Que decepción.

Galeón: Sigo en la línea.

Cody: nn ¡Wiiiiiiiiii! Gull y yo somos la pareja perfecta.

Michiru: Los dos están locos.

Galeón: Anímate Shark, se que te opacaré un poco pero... ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Shark: Alguien tiene la autoestima por las nubes.

Michiru: Bueno, por lo menos me tocó con una persona normal. Aunque, no sabía que nos podía tocar con alguien del mismo sexo.

Dolphin: Espero que no te moleste, Michiru.

Michiru: No, claro que no nnU Después de todo es solo un baile.

Turtle: ¿No hay problema en que yo sea tu pareja Mussel?

Mussel: Por supuesto que no, somos amigos nn

Turtle: Si claro nn amigos.

Jelly: Que la amistad no les impida pasar una noche alocada jóvenes nn

Coral: No deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Jelly: Anímate pareja, tendremos una noche así.

Coral: En tus sueños.

Michiru: ¿Y tu Otter?

Otter: Bueno a mi me tocó con Oyster.

Michiru: No lo conozco.

Otter: Es un hermoso chico, no me quejo. Te lo presentaré esta noche.

Cody: Oyster es el chico del que te hable una vez Michiru. Él y otro chico llamado Bay Blanket, son los que pueden leer nuestras corrientes de viento y mar.

Michiru: A si, ya recuerdo que me lo mencionaste ¿Y cómo lo hacen?

Otter: Nadie sabe, pero Oyster conoce el mar como la palma de su mano. Pasa casi todo su tiempo en la playa. Y Bay Blanket sobre los acantilados o cualquier lugar elevado.

Michiru: ¿A si? Es que yo no creo mucho en eso de las corrientes.

Dolphin: Ya lo harás.

Cody: Muy bien nn entonces nos veremos todos en unas cuantas horas para el baile. Tengo que alistarme.

Gull: Yo igual nn

Dolphin: ¿Nos vemos en el baile Michiru?

Michiru: Ha, si nn

Turtle: Nos vemos.

Shark: Ojala puedas lidiar con tu conciencia Turtle.

Turtle: No seas tan dramático.

Shark: Nos vemos después chis...

Michiru: ¡No soy chispita!

Jelly: Galeón y yo tomaremos un baño.

Galeón: ¿En serio?

Coral: Fascinante ¬¬ discúlpenme.

Michiru: Adios Coral.

Cody: ¡Adios Coral! nn

Mussel: Adios a todos nn

Otter: Nos vemos amigos.

Michiru: Si, ya nos veremos. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? T.T.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Michiru y el Ladrón

**Capítulo 7: Michiru y el extraño Ladrón**

- Bueno, voy a ir al baile pero no me divertiré. ¡No, no quiero ir! mejor me quedo y le digo a Dolphin que estoy enferma, no, eso no funcionó con Cody. Está bien, voy a ir al baile pero llegaré muy tarde, no, eso sería de muy mala educación, ¿y a mi que me importa? ¡No quiero ir! Ya, bueno, ire... pero no hablaré con nadie, excepto conmigo misma lo cual estoy haciendo ahora ya que no hay nadie en mi cuarto más que yo.

- ¡Michiru ya deja de hablar contigo misma y comienza a prepararte!

- ¡¿Abuela estáis escuchando mi conversación interior?!

- ¡Vivo en la misma casa!

- ¡¡Abuela!!

- ¿Quieres que suba a tu cuarto para ayudarte Michiru?

- Soy suficientemente grande como para vestirme sola ¬¬

- ¡Entonces hazlo de una vez!

- Todavía es temprano para eso.

- ¡Temprano fue hace dos horas! ¡Ya oscureció afuera!

- Y aquí adentro también porque no tenemos… no se ¡¿luz eléctrica?!

- Deja de quejarte, hay muchas velas encendidas, ¿A qué hora dijiste que era tu baile?

- A las ocho de la noche.

- Hay no me digas, a las ocho de la noche, ¡Faltan como cinco minutos para las ocho de la noche Michiru!

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

- ¡¿No tienes un reloj ahí?!

- Claro que si abuelita, ¡pero no puedo ver nada! Debe ser por el pequeño detalle de ¡la falta de luz!

- ¡Ahora si Michiru! ¡Se acabó mi paciencia! ¡Voy a subir!

&

Como cinco minutos después…

Michiru muy obediente estaba sentadita en el suelo haciendo pucheritos con ojitos grandes y cristalizados, a los cuales su abuela ignoró totalmente.

La dulce jovencita fue atacada inesperadamente por su dulce abuelita, libraron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en ese instante y Emma la obligó a ponerse el hermoso vestido celeste claro que le había escogido Gull, tenía un lazo oscuro en la cintura y moño detrás, y el largo tapaba las rodillas, a Michiru le daba igual usar eso o cualquier otra cosa, es que no era muy refinada en ese aspecto, ni en ningún otro.

Su abuela le puso las sandalias de medio tacón sosteniendo sus pies forzosamente, y ella se retorcía sutilmente por el piso con lagrimones grandes y salados.

Finalmente cuando Emma triunfó dejándola como una hermosa muñequita de porcelana, el teléfono sonó.

Michiru lo tomó mientras se sentaba en la cama de malas.

- ¡¿Qué?! (Gritó enojada)

- ¿Michiru?

- ¿Dolphin? "¡Dolphin!" (rió avergonzada) ya estoy lista nn se me hizo un poco tarde pero voy para allá.

- Michiru, me siento muy avergonzada en este momento.

- ¿Tú? Creí que solo era yo ¿De qué hablas?

- No voy a poder asistir al baile, algo se me presentó y no puedo postergarlo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Si qué bien! nn

- (...) ¿mmm?

- Digo... que mal (carcajada nerviosa) ¿por qué, que pasa?

- Nada malo, solo que tengo una clase particular y no puedo faltar. Me siento muy mal por no ir, se suponía que yo era tu pareja esta noche.

- Hay, no, descuida nn de todas formas yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

- Pero no Michiru, tu tienes que ir.

- ¿Disculpa? OO

- Si, tú tienes que ir de todas formas, aunque yo no vaya, todos te estarán esperando allá.

- ¿Qué? T.T ¿Quieres que vaya solita?

- Por favor perdóname, pero no vas a estar sola, todos estarán contigo. Prométeme que irás.

- Pero... es que…

- Si no vas me sentiré muy culpable.

- Pues... supongo que yo no quiero que te sientas culpable, ¿O si?

- No Michiru (Vos regañona)

- Esta bien uu ire.

- Lo siento tanto.

- No importa, no es nada nn jaja, la pasaré muy bien.

- Se que si, ahora debo colgar, gracias por entender.

- De acuerdo adiós, que te vaya bien en tu clase nn. (Michiru seguía hablando y Dolphin ya le había cortado) ¿Dolphin? ¡¿Dolphin?! (Pobre y desesperada) ¡Hay no, creí que estaba bromeando! ¡¿Por qué?! No puede ser, tendré que ir sola T.T

- ¡¿Lista Michiru?! (Gritó Emma desde el auto) ¡Ya calenté el motor!

- ¡Abuela espera! (Sacó la cabeza por la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia el patio delantero) ¡Dolphin no va poder ir!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dolphin no era tu pareja de baile?

- Tiene una clase, tendré que ir sola.

- Pero... no puedes ir sin pareja al baile.

- Bueno, le prometí a Dolphin que iría de todas formas.

- Ho Michiru, que lástima.

- Tal vez me quede unos minutos, o media hora, de todas formas… siempre dije que no me gustaban los bailes (Murmuró entristecida)

- Hay pequeña, Michiru (Observó desde el auto la decepción de su nieta) tu mereces divertirte esta noche (Se dijo para si) tú vas a disfrutar esta noche, ¡y te vas a divertir! (Exclamó muy fuerte)

- Si claro abuela (Afirmó sarcásticamente)

- No, en serio (Abrió la puerta del auto y salió apresurada) ¡Espera ahí arriba Michiru! ¡Volveré en seguida! (Dijo mientras se alejaba de la casa y se perdía de la vista de Michiru)

- ¿Abuela? ¡A dónde vas! ¡Ya son las ocho! ¡El baile!

&

La abuela se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, corrió como pudo hasta la casa más cercana, la cual era la única a parte de la suya que se situaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Se encontraba poco alejada tras unos matorrales y enredaderas espinosas y secas, el terreno era descuidado y la casa grande con musgo en las paredes.

- Espero que estés en casa. (Rogó Emma al golpear la puerta) Dime que estás, dime que estás por favor, por favooor (Seguía diciendo cuando la puerta se abrió justo antes de que golpeara por segunda vez) ¡Si, si estás en casa! (Exclamó alegre)

- … Eso creo (Le contestó el joven después de pensarlo por un momento)

- Perdona, parezco una loca n/n espero no molestarte, y espero que no estés ocupado ni nada pero… ¿recuerdas el favor que gentilmente te ofreciste a devolverme el otro día? (Miró de reojo buscando complicidad)

- …Sssi… (Respondió con media sonrisa ante su gesto)

- Y seguro recordarás que yo te dije que no era necesario puesto que no precisaba nada en ese momento ¿recuerdas verdad? Bueno yo me preguntaba… (Mirando hacia todos lados por lo avergonzada que estaba) si habría la posibilidad… de que… he… ¿Soy yo o esta es una linda noche para salir?

El joven soltó una leve risa.

- Dime que puedo hacer por ti abuela Kaiou.

&

- Mi abuela esta loca, se fue hace rato y no ha regresado. (Michiru seguía sentada en su cama con los cachetes inflados) ¿A dónde se habrá ido? Ya van a ser las ocho treinta, seguro que el baile ya habrá comenzado ¿Pero y a mi que me importa? Tonto baile, será aburrido, no me pierdo nada, excepto… que no veré a mis nuevos amigos. ¿Pero que digo? No son mis amigos, están todos locos, ni quiero ir, no, definitivamente no quiero ir.

- ¡Michiru ya regresé! (Emma la llamó desde el recibidor)

- ¿Abuela? ¡Apúrate que ya es muy tarde! (Salió de su cuarto corriendo y saltó por el barandal que habían roto ella y Cody, cayendo de pie y sin problemas)

- ¿Michiru? (Emma subió las escaleras y se encontró con la habitación vacía) ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Michiru corrió por el pasillo apresurada, abrió de golpe la puerta del recibidor y paralizada se quedó con el picaporte aun en su mano, adentro había un desconocido de aspecto extraño parado cerca del sofá, por suerte de espaldas a ella y aparentemente no la había oído entrar. Su exaltación fue tal que se quedó quieta y callada sin saber que hacer por unos segundos. Pensó en darse la media vuelta y a la fuga, pero esa persona no le dio tiempo al hacer el amago de voltearse en dirección a ella. Michiru soltó rápidamente la perilla y se arrojó cuerpo a tierra detrás del sofá, la puerta se arrimó suavecita y con un leve sonido se cerró llamando la atención del extraño en el recibidor.

Michiru rogaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y aparentemente no lo hizo porque éste seguía parado en el mismo lugar, tal vez paseando su mirada por el cuarto, esperando algo.

- ¡¿Quién rayos es y qué hace aquí?! (Decía Michiru en su mente con un miedo terrible) ¿A caso es un ladrón? (Sacó sus ojitos a relucir tras el respaldo del sofá)

Ese intruso era de seguro un hombre joven, estaba todo vestido de negro, pantalón suelto, parecía de gala, y zapatillas puma de cuero, no parecían de gala.

- Esas zapatillas mamá nunca me quiso comprar porque eran muy caras ¬¬ (Murmuró Michiru) Seguro se las robó a alguien.

Su cabello era negro con reflejos verdosos, medio corto peinado con raya al costado y un poco desalineado, con mechones sobre los ojos.

- Hay, tiene ojos azules como el océano OO, "¡le robó a alguien las lentes de contacto!"

Tenía guantes negros.

- "¡Para no dejar huellas cuando roba!"

Camisa negra fuera del pantalón, sin corbata, sin chaqueta, pero con un chaleco azul de botones negros. No parecía un ladrón común, pero tenía ese sobretodo negro y largo hasta los talones (tipo Blade o matrix) con el cuello levantado se notaba que quería ocultar su rostro de delincuente y algunos objetos de valor de la abuela bajo su abrigo. Ladrón extraño pero definitivamente ladrón, porque ese antifaz negro lo decía todo. Entró a la casa a robar, ¿por qué otra razón se habría puesto un antifaz sobre los ojos?

- Hoy no es tu día amigo, y menos si es la casa de mi abuela.

Michiru observó movimiento por parte del ladrón, él se acercó a una repisa donde había varios retratos y fotos familiares de ella, su abuela, y su mamá.

- ¡Es un ladrón de fotos!

El ladrón tomó en sus manos una foto de Michiru y su mamá paradas cerca del risco del océano. Michiru observó la foto y recordó que hacía mucho que ella ya no se detenía a contemplar la imagen de su madre plasmada en el retrato, pero era solo porque la creía a su lado, y sobretodo, viva. Aunque estaba muerta, muerta hacía años. Alguien la había asesinado, porque era imposible que su madre se suicidara, alguien la había asesinado. Y ella solo sabía, que las voces que su madre escuchaba... venían con el viento.

El ladrón miraba la foto, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo ese día en el risco su madre la iba a llevar a la playa. Seguramente su abuela Emma sostenía la cámara en ese momento. Pero la foto no era muy buena de todas formas. Su mamá salió sonriendo y con un leotardo muy bonito de color celeste, ella era muy bonita, y en sus brazos estaba Michiru, tendría como siete años. En la foto se la veía con un enorme sombrero de paja, gafas para sol que le cubrían la mitad del rostro, una enorme remera, una bermuda que le quedaba grande, y unas botas de lluvia que eran de su abuela. Totalmente de negro, y totalmente seria. Desde temprana edad que no le gustaba para nada la playa, ni el viento caliente, ni el agua, ni la arena, ni los castillos de arena, ni el sol, ni el aire libre, ni las risas de los otros niños jugando en la orilla con una pelota inflable, nada. En ese entonces todo lo que rodeaba el ser de Michiru era inútil y vacío, pero siempre trataba de buscar ese algo que le fuera significativo, ese algo que hiciera que su vida tuviera sentido. Y si encontrase ese algo, ya no se sentiría sola, ni incompleta.

- "Eso si que no, no te la robarás" (Michiru se arrastró detrás del sofá, hasta que su cabeza sacudió una mesita de luz con un florero que cayó en el suelo y se rompió)

El muchacho volteó el rostro al escuchar el sonido del jarrón rompiéndose, y vio a Michiru, fuera de su escondite y parada delante de los pedazos del jarrón, con el rostro tan enojado.

- ¡No toques a mi madre! (Exclamó con fuego en los ojos y una profunda tristeza)

El joven volvió a mirar la foto y suavemente la dejó sobre la repisa de nuevo.

- Lo siento, no volveré a tocarla. (Susurró tranquilo)

La alfombra absorbió el agua del florero, y Michiru sentía que esa voz la había escuchado antes, tal ves en un sueño.

- ¡Entraste a casa de mi abuela sin permiso y rompiste su florero favorito!

- ¿Qué? Tú lo rompiste.

- No mientas ¡Viniste a robar no es así! (Lo apuntó con sus finos dedos)

- No vine a robarte nada, tranquila.

- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Me voy a calmar cuando te largues de aquí!

- Pero es que yo vine porque... (Avanzó unos pasos)

- ¡No te me acerques! (Retrocedió Michiru y rozó detrás de ella a la mesita donde había estado el florero)

El ladrón la iba a atacar, y ella no sabía que hacer. Pero definitivamente no podía correr porque su abuela quedaría sola a merced de ese despiadado hombre. Entonces manoteó la mesita sin quitarle la vista al ladrón y tomó en sus manos el mango de lo que parecía un cuchillo. Una ráfaga de alivio le llegó en forma de sonrisa y se sintió en ventaja porque el ladrón no parecía estar armado.

- ¡Ahora si vas a correr! (Lo apuntó Michiru con el arma que había creído encontrar)

El muchacho se enserió por un momento al ver su arma pero...

- ¡¿Quéeee?! OOu (El brazo de Michiru empezó a temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sostenía no era un cuchillo ni nada por el estilo, sino que era un espejo de mano)

- Por poco y me asustas (Se calmó el joven) pero solo es un espejo común y corriente (Dijo mirándose en éste y arreglándose un mechón levantado)

- ¡¿Te burlas?!

- ¿He? No nnU

Michiru empezó a avanzar hacia el ladrón, lentamente, como queriéndole saltar encima.

El chico se comenzó a poner nervioso y retrocedía conforme ella avanzaba.

- Escucha, ¿no podemos discutirlo? nnU

- ¡Ladrón! No hay nada que discutir, la sangre va a correr.

- ¿La que? OOU

- ¡JAAAiiiAAAA! (Michiru se le vino encima)

- ¡HAAAA! (El muchacho se volteó para correr pero ella lo tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre su espalda)

- ¡Te tengo!

- ¡Pero qué haces!

- Ahora si vas a cantar (Dijo Michiru con una cara de psicópata mientras sostenía el espejo en su mano)

- ¡Ya te dije que no soy un ladrón!

- ¡¿A si?! ¡¿Y entonces cómo explicas el antifaz?! ¡Abuela, abuela, atrapé a un ladrón! ¡Abuela!

Emma escuchó los gritos de Michiru y corrió al recibidor. Abrió la puerta y...

Emma: - ¡Michiru! Te busqué por toda la casa ¿Qué estás...?

Michiru: - ¡Abuela! ¡Este muchacho estaba tratando de robar nuestras fotos!

Emma: - El... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Michiru! ¡¿Por qué alguien querría robar nuestras fotos?! ¡Piensa!

Michiru: - No lo se, ¡pregúntale al ladrón!

Emma: - Levántate de encima de él ¡Y deja de apuntarle con ese espejo!

Michiru: - Pero es lo único que encontré (Alegó con carita lastimera)

Emma: - No es un ladrón Michiru.

Michiru: - ¿A no? ¿Y qué es entonces?

Emma: - ¡Es tu pareja de baile!

Michiru: - ¿Es mi pareja de...? OO (Se puso de pie confundida y dejó que el chico se levantara también)

Emma: - Lo siento mucho Haruka, mi nieta no tiene ¡remedio!

Michiru: - ¿Dijiste Akurah?

Emma: - Hay Michiru uuU bueno Haruka, esta es mi nieta, su nombre es Michiru Kaiou, dicen que la primera impresión no lo es todo.

Haruka: (Sonrió a Emma y miró a Michiru) Es un placer conocerte Michiru Kaiou, yo soy Tenoh Haruka. (Le pasó la mano para saludarla y ella le correspondió)

Al instante en que se tocaron sintieron algo extraño recorrer sus cuerpos y se soltaron rápidamente.

Michiru: Bueno… tú eres... el chico del que todos hablan. Cody, Coral, Gull, Shark, Yelly, y todos… te han mencionado.

Haruka: - ¿En serio? es una ciudad pequeña y todos conocen a todos.

Michiru: - Pero tu no me conocías a mi, ni yo a ti.

Haruka: - Es que… acabas de llegar.

Michiru: - ¿He? A si, claro por supuesto ¿Cómo podrías conocerme? (Aun así sentía que ya lo conocía, había "algo" en sus ojos)

Emma observaba como Michiru actuaba de forma extraña con Haruka.

Emma: - Haruka ya había oído hablar de ti Michiru, yo le conté sobre tí, desde el primer día en que llegaste a la ciudad conmigo.

Michiru: - ¿A si? (Despertó de su trance y le prestó atención a su abuela)

Emma: - Si ¡Pero como siempre tu hiciste que me avergonzara!

Haruka: - No te preocupes abuela Kaiou, tú ya me habías dicho que Michiru no era una persona común.

Michiru: - ¿A si? ¬¬ ¡Abuela!

Emma: - Lo siento pero es la verdad Michiru. Pero aun así Haruka accedió a llevarte al baile. ¿No has cambiado de opinión verdad Haruka? nnU

Haruka: - No, claro que no.

Michiru: - Abuela, ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Tú me avergüenzas a mí!

Emma: - Es que no quería que fueras sola.

Haruka: - ¿No quieres que vaya al baile contigo Michiru?

Michiru: - Es que… no es eso O/O, es solo que... me apena que mi abuela te haya molestado por mi culpa.

Haruka: - No tenía pensado ir, pero ahora que lo pienso de nuevo ¿Por qué no? Será divertido nn si tú vienes claro.

Michiru: - Hay gracias. Un momento ¬¬ ¿Qué quisiste decir con que será divertido si voy yo he?

Emma: - Huh... se terminó, al auto los dos, Haruka, Michiru nnU (Empujaba a su nieta)

Michiru: - ¡Ya voy abuela, no me empujes!

Salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta, ya eran pasadas las nueve. Michiru se sentó con Haruka en el asiento de atrás y se pegó a la puerta del auto.

Emma: - (Viéndola por el retrovisor) Mi nieta es un poco tímida Haruka.

Haruka: - Si, se me va a escapar por la ventanilla en cualquier momento nn (Le sonrió a Emma)

Michiru: - No soy tímida, soy... complicada u/u (Y se dijo a si misma) Además, no me siento cómoda con esta persona.

Emma: - Bueno, ajústense el cinturón que ya nos vamos.

Michiru: - Espera, aquí atrás nosotros no tenemos cinturones abuela.

Emma: - A bueno, no importa nn

Michiru: - ¡¿Qué no importa?! ¡Tú conduces como loca!

Emma: - ¿De qué hablas Michiru? ¿Verdad que no es cierto Haruka?

Haruka: - nnU Claro que no es cierto (Dijo aferrándose a su asiento y a la puerta del auto)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Michiru averigua un secreto

**Capítulo 8: Michiru descubre un secreto floral**

Eran pasadas las nueve treinta de la noche y la camioneta de Emma iba camino a la ciudad. Los alrededores estaban muy oscuros y silenciosos, solo se escuchaba el sonido del motor del auto y las ruedas sobre la tierra.

Michiru miraba al frente la pequeña parcela de tierra que alumbraban las luces del auto conforme iban avanzando, era lo único que podía ver.

Michiru: Todo está muy oscuro abuela, ten cuidado no vayas a chocar.

Emma: He vivido aquí mucho tiempo Michiru, creo conocer el camino como la palma de mi mano.

Tras traspasar el camino de tierra el auto entró a la ciudad yendo solitario por las calles. Haruka bajó la ventanilla de la puerta y un viento fuerte le sopló la frente.

Michiru: El viento sopla con fuerza.

Haruka: Y trae consigo el olor del océano.

La radio del vehículo de pronto se encendió por si sola y comenzó a tener interferencia entre sus sintonías. Michiru claro se asustó y le corrió un escalofrío por la espina.

Michiru: "OO" ¡Abuela, la radio se prendió sola, es como en una película de horror! ¡Algo malo va a pasar!

Emma: Hay no seas tonta, suele pasar muy seguido diría yo. Se avecina una tormenta y es por eso que hay estática.

Haruka: La ciudad es muy tétrica por las noches pero tendrás que acostumbrarte Michiru.

Michiru: No necesito acostumbrarme, cuando el verano termine volveré a casa con mamá, digo…

Emma: Michiru, ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿recuerdas? Tu madre ya no está con nosotros, hace mucho tiempo que se fue.

Michiru: Pero yo juraría que... tal vez si vuelvo a casa la encuentre y...

Emma: Michiru basta.

Michiru: ... Si abuela, perdón. (Dijo apenada)

Haruka: No es extraño que la vieras.

Michiru: ¿He?

Emma: Haruka, Michiru no...

Haruka: Si tu madre nació aquí entonces su espíritu aun esta presente.

Michiru: Pero nosotros vivíamos en Japón. ¬¬

Haruka: No importa a donde te haya llevado, todos siempre regresan. Nadie puede escaparse.

Michiru: Oye ya me estás asustando.

Haruka rió complaciente de haberle causado temor a Michiru.

Emma: Son viejas historias Michi, como la que te conté al llegar aquí.

Michiru: Ha, la de la princesa del mar y el viajero. ¿A ti te contaron también esa historia Akurah?

Emma: Síguele la corriente Haruka, no se porqué te llama así. Ni le preguntes.

Michiru: ¿Cómo que porqué? Así se llama.

Haruka: ¿La princesa del mar y el viajero? Me se cada detalle de lo que pasó.

Michiru: ¿Y lo crees? (Sonrió entre dientes)

Haruka: Claro que si. (Contestó extrañado)

Michiru: Vaya, bueno yo no lo creo para nada, son puros cuentos tontos.

Emma: ¿Recuerdas que el gravado en la roca decía que ésta era la tierra de los espíritus? Es porque el pueblo antiguo que la princesa del mar maldijo aun camina por estas calles.

Michiru: Hay si ¬¬ "Buuuu" (Amagó como si fuera fantasma)

Emma: Te lo dije, ellos fueron malditos y no pudieron morir jamás. ¿Qué no me estuviste escuchando cuando te lo conté?

Michiru: Si, pero solo un tonto crédulo podría pensar que es cierto. A propósito, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi madre Akurah?

Haruka: Tal vez tu madre fue uno de esos aldeanos a los que maldijo la princesa. O tal vez murió en el oleaje que azotó a ese antiguo pueblo.

Michiru: ¡Que cosas horribles dices!

Emma: Haruka... yo no creo que...

Haruka: No comprendo, Michiru es parte de este lugar ya que nació aquí ¿no es así?

Emma: Si pero...

Haruka: Entonces debería saber que es cierto.

Michiru: ¡Lo único que se ahora es que estás loco! Abuela, vaya pareja extraña que me fuiste a conseguir.

Haruka: Tú eres la extraña, no encajas con el resto.

Michiru: ¡No me digas que no encajo, todo el mundo me lo ha dicho desde que tengo memoria! ¡No importa lo que diga mamá de que parezco niño peleando! ¡Si te atreves a decir eso de mi madre o de mí... lo pagarás!

Emma: Haruka, mi nieta es una persona inusual pero muy buena cuando se lo propone. Te ruego que no le digas a nadie que es extraña, o la van a rechazar. Tú sabes que siempre tienes la última palabra cuando se trata de juzgar a la gente.

Michiru: ¿De qué hablas abuela? ¿Es por eso que todos hablan de ti Akurah? Todos te adoran he? Akurah esto Akurah aquello ¬¬ creí que íbamos a llevarnos bien pero me equivoqué. Eres como ellos, ¡Eres como esos chicos de Japón a quienes les di una paliza! ¡¿Quieres probar?!

Haruka: Y tu Michiru, ¡jamás serás respetada si sigues comportándote como una niña!

Michiru: ¡Nunca en mi vida me había desagradado alguien tanto como tú!

Emma frenó la camioneta de golpe y ambos se golpearon la frente contra los asientos delanteros.

Emma: ¡Para que se callen! ¡Ahora vayan juntos al baile y pásenla bien!

Los dos salieron del auto y Michiru azotó la puerta enfadada, infló los cachetes y amago para caminar, pero cayó al piso. Parte de su vestido se había quedado atorado cuando cerró la puerta del auto.

Emma: Haaay uuU

Frente a ellos estaba el lugar donde se celebraba el baile del comienzo de verano. Michiru apoyó su pierna por la puerta y comenzó a estirar su vestido.

Haruka: ¿No sería mejor si solo abrieras la puerta?

Michiru: ¡Quién te pregunto! (Siguió estirando y se liberó cayendo al piso de nuevo)

Luego Emma aceleró y desapareció al voltear en la esquina.

Michiru: Estoy bien abuela, vete tranquila. Perfecto ¬¬ esto no podría ser peor.

Haruka: Con esa cara que tienes, ahora es peor. Arréglate el rostro antes de entrar o contagiarás a todos con tu mal humor.

Haruka se adelantó a la puerta de entrada mientras Michiru le clavaba dagas con los ojos desde atrás. Es que no podía creer lo malo y serio que se había puesto de pronto Akurah.

Michiru: "¡Perfectísimo!" Allí va mi supuesto príncipe de los sueños, y aquí voy yo para matarlo.

Haruka abrió la puerta y volteó a verla. Michiru captó que el "caballero" le estaba abriendo la puerta y se dignó de mala gana a entrar. Para su mala suerte volvió a tropezar con el escalón de la entrada.

Michiru: Reírse ahora sería muy tonto Akurah.

Adentro había una gran sala y enfrente una gran escalera adornada con una alfombra roja desde la entrada.

Haruka: Adelante (Dijo comenzando a caminar seguido por Michiru)

Subieron por la escalera bien separados el uno del otro y llegaron a una puerta principal. Haruka caminaba y Michiru solo lo seguía suponiendo que sabía a donde iba. El llegó a la puerta y abrió un ala esperando que ella pasara primero. Michiru entró y tropezó por segunda vez.

Michiru: ¡Cuántos escalones hay por Dios santo!

Haruka: Ho lo siento, ese no fue un escalón, fue mi pie puesto frente a ti intencionalmente.

Michiru: ¡Huyyyy!

De pronto la puerta se cerró y adentro quedaron en completa oscuridad.

Michiru: ¿Por qué está tan oscuro? ¿Dónde estamos?

El silencio y la oscuridad se rompieron dando paso a un gran ¡¡SORPRESA!! por parte de todos los que estaban ahí adentro. Las luces se encendieron y se escucharon risas, aplausos y música.

Michiru: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Cody se abrió paso entre el público y corrió hacia Michiru muy alegre.

Cody: ¡Michiru, Michiru por fin llegas!

Michiru: Ha... ¿Cody? (Ella estaba vestida con el traje de sailor Urano) ¿De que estás vestida? ¿De qué están todos vestidos?

Los presentes usaban trajes inusuales y raros para ella.

Cody: Michiru, fue algo de último momento, convertimos la fiesta de comienzo de verano en una fiesta de disfraces.

Michiru: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Cody?

Cody: Es que lo hicimos por ti, después de lo que me dijiste me quedé pensando.

Michiru: ¿Después de lo que te dije?

Cody: ¿No recuerdas? Dijiste que odiabas los bailes porque la gente era vacía y se burlaban de los demás. Dijiste que todos esperarían a que cometieras algún error para reírse de ti.

Michiru: Ha si... yo...

Cody: Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en disfrazarse para que tu fueras la única que viniera elegante, y así nadie se reiría de ti.

Michiru: ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Cody: Si lo hicimos por ti, pero yo igual soy muy feliz porque por fin encuentro una ocasión para usar este traje que yo misma hice de sailor Urano ¿no te gusta?

Michiru: Ha, yo... no tenía idea... ¿porqué lo hicieron? Si apenas nos conocemos.

Cody: Pero ya somos tus amigos y los amigos hacen cosas ridículas.

Michiru: nnU De acuerdo, no se que decir.

Cody: No tienes que decir nada, solo diviértete ahora que llegaste, y menos mal que Haruka nos avisó que llegarías tarde, o de otra forma te hubiéramos estado esperando desde mucho antes nn

Michiru: ¿Akurah? (Haruka estaba a su lado) O sea que el antifaz...

Haruka: Te dije que no era un ladrón ¬¬

Cody: nn ¡Hay Haruka no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Vas a bailar conmigo una pieza verdad? A por cierto, lamento lo de Dolphin nn pero me alegro de que Haruka esté aquí. ¿Te gusta mi traje Haruka? ¿Quieres bailar ahora?

Haruka: nn Si tienes tiempo para mi.

Cody: "¡Hay Haruka claro que si!" n/n

Michiru: ¬¬ "Akurah, akurah, akurah" bla bla bla. Yo me desaparezco ya.

Michi se perdió de Haruka entre la gente y fue a conocer el lugar que por cierto era enorme. Pero alguien disfrazado de marinero se le apareció por detrás con una gran sonrisa y le invitó un baile. Michiru no pudo resistirse porque prácticamente fue arrastrada hasta la pista.

- Hola (Dijo el joven mientras se aferraba a su cintura y la guiaba en el baile) vaya estás muy dura, suéltate más.

- Es que... no se bailar nnU

- Entonces aprenderás en la marcha, me llamo Cucumber ¿Y tu, amiga?

- Mi-Michiru "OO"

- Encantado Mi-Michiru, y dime ¿que harás este verano? porque eres muy bonita y me gustaría esculpirte en mármol, ¿te gustaría ser mi modelo Mi-Michiru?

- Este... OO hay no. (Se puso colorada)

Por suerte fue salvada por alguien en especial.

- Oye tú marinero (dijo un chico que apareció detrás de Cucumber) déjame bailar con Mi-Michiru, es mi hermana.

- Ho, claro que si, lo siento. Toda tuya (Cucumber le pasó la mano de Michiru al otro chico que estaba vestido de pirata y se marchó)

- ¿Cómo que tu hermana?

- Se nota que nunca has bailado (la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él) así está mejor (y comenzó a llevarla lentamente)

El chico tenía la mitad del rostro tapado por el sombrero de pirata que llevaba y un parche en un ojo. Además de la usual ropa de pirata, tenía botas y una chamarra con dobleces en las mangas.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

- Más te vale chispita.

- OO ¿Sha- Shark?

- ¿Mi-Michiru?

- ¡Shark! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?

- Es una fiesta de disfraces, cuentan los disfraces no quien eres. ¿Y de qué te disfrazaste tú? A ya se, de una hermosa joven refinada y con buenos modales.

- Hay que chistosito ¬¬ no es un disfraz.

- ¿En serio? ¿Segura?

- ¡Shark! Presta atención.

- ¿En que?

- Pues en que estoy bailando mejor nn

- Eso pasa cuando te dejas llevar pequeño saltamontes (Guiñó el ojo)

- O/O Ha, si, claro.

- Especialmente cuando la música ha terminado hace cinco minutos.

- ¡¿Que qué?!

Michiru observó a su alrededor y no había nadie, todos habían hecho una ronda en torno a ellos para verlos bailar.

- ¡Hay que vergüenzaaaa! XI (La cabeza de Michiru explotó como un volcán enrojecido)

- Usualmente a mi también me incomodaría que todos me estuvieran viendo pero… esta vez hice una excepción.

- ¿Por mi? n/n

- … Claro que no chispita, por el disfraz, ya que nadie sabe quien soy.

- ¡Shark!

- No grites o todos sabrán que estuve bailando contigo.

Entre el público alguien saltó.

Turtle: ¡Lo grabé todo Shark! ¡Jajaja!

Shark: Maldito Turtle ¬¬U

Michiru quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra pero alguien le hizo saber lo muy visible que era.

Gull: Hay Michiru nn mira que linda estás.

Michiru: ¿Y quien rayos eres tú?

Cody: (Llegando) Es Gull, el chico que nos arregló el cabello Michiru nn

Michiru: ¡Gull! ¡Pero que…! bien te vez Oo

Gull estaba vestido como sailor neptuno.

Gull: Hay gracias, temía que no te gustara.

Michiru: ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¬¬U

Cody: Ya que éramos pareja Gull y yo, decidimos vestirnos, él de Neptuno y yo de Urano.

Michiru: Si ya veo ¬¬

Cody: Ahora vamos amiga (La jaloneo) vamos con los demás para que te vean.

&

Turtle: Oye, que bueno que viniste Haruka.

Haruka: ¿Alguien ha visto a Oyster y Bay Blanket?

Turtle: Nop.

Shark: ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Pasa algo?

Haruka: El clima está raro.

Shark: mmm, eso nunca es buena señal.

Turtle: Ha, cálmense, de seguro no es nada, además si pasa algo Oyster y Bay Blanket nos avisarán, ellos siempre están cerca del mar.

Haruka: Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme.

Galeón: Baila conmigo Shark nn soy tu pareja (Apareció desde atrás)

Shark: Hay rayos, ¿desde cuando estás aquí Galeón?

Galeón, la pareja de Shark, era un chico y estaba vestido de tritón. No llevaba nada arriba y abajo usaba un pantalón verde medio suelto con escamas por todos lados y botas verdes. Las chicas lo rodeaban por su escultural cuerpo pero aunque Shark también era una chica no quería ni verlo.

Galeón: Vamos Shark, no te escondas debajo de ese sombrero.

Shark: Vete a buscar una sirena por ahí, yo soy pirata.

Yelly: ¿Alguien dijo sirena?

Yelly, la supuesta novia de Galeón estaba vestida de sirena. Tenía dos ostras de mar tapando sus pechos, y una minifalda elastizada con una cola larga superpuesta detrás, color verde con escamas, sandalias verdes, cabello enrulado y corona de algas. Al igual que Galeón, Yelly era perseguida por muchos chicos guapos, pero ella solo tenía ojos para la pareja que le había tocado, Coral (la artista) a quien quería molestar para divertirse.

Yelly: ¿Han visto a Coral? Me está evadiendo por que la abracé solo una vez.

Galeón: ¿No será porque tus ostras son muy pequeñas?

Turtle: Cosa que a mi no me molesta.

Yelly: Bueno, si ven por ahí a una sailor neptuno hermosa y radiante, no es Gull, es Coral. ¿Me avisarán?

Shark: Copiado ¬¬

Yelly: Seguramente vendrá por Haruka cuando se entere de que está aquí, me quedaré un rato con ustedes.

Turtle: Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Mussel: Podría decirse que a Turtle el gran corredor le gusta la sirena Yelly (Sonrió Mussel llegando vestida con una pollera azul de yin corta y una remera ajustada y blanca)

A Turtle siempre le había gustado Mussel desde que eran pequeños, pero ella solo había mostrado interés en Shark aunque era demasiado tímida como para decirle lo que sentía. No obstante Shark era una amiga para Turtle así que jamás pudo enfadarse con ella por eso. Lo único que pudo hacer fue declararse perdedor temporalmente y ser buen amigo de ambos. Y quien sabe, quizás en el futuro, Mussel se llegue a fijar en él.

Turtle: "OO" ¡Mussel no es lo que parece! ¡Solo estaba jugando!

Mussel: Tranquilo, no tienes que darme explicaciones a mi, no seas tonto nn

Haruka: ¿Y tu por qué no estás disfrazada Mussel?

Mussel: Haruka nn es bueno verte aquí. En realidad si estoy disfrazada.

Yelly: ¿Ha si? Yo te veo con ropa común.

Mussel: Fíjate bien.

Mussel tenía a un costado de su pollera un pequeño dibujo de un mejillón bordado con hilo negro.

Mussel: ¿Lo ven? nn

Todos hicieron un minuto de silencio.

Galeón: Ha... si ya lo veo.

La palabra mussel que está en ingles significaba mejillón en castellano, y ella le hacía honor a su nombre. Al igual que Turtle significa tortuga (tortuga de mar específicamente) Yelly (Medusa) Galeón (Una clase de medusa) y Shark (Tiburón)

Mussel: Lamento llegar tan tarde Turtle, el entrenador me hizo correr como treinta vueltas a la pista. Tuve que ir a casa y ducharme otra vez.

Turtle: No hay problema, me divertí filmando a Shark mientras tanto.

Mussel: ¿Shark? ¿Dónde?

Galeón: Debajo del sombrero. Haber si lo convences de que baile conmigo, soy su compañero T.T

Mussel: ¿Shark? (Dijo levantándole la solapa del sombrero) Shark nn que linda te ves.

Shark: Lo dices porque no se me ve la cara ¿verdad?

Mussel: Hay Shark nn estás Hermosa, mírate, que linda te vez.

Yelly: ¿A caso veo a Shark sonrojándose? Que tierno nn

Turtle: Lo grabaré nn (Dijo mirando por el ojo de la filmadora)

Shark: ¡Oye! O/O ¡Ya deja eso! ¡¿Y tú por qué no te disfrazaste de nada?!

Turtle: ¿Qué dices? Este uniforme que llevo puesto no es de corredor de autos, sino de corredor de motos, sorpresa nn me disfrace de ti.

Las risas y las pequeñas palmadas en la espalda abrumaban a Shark. Y mientras tanto Otter (la guardacostas) se acercó a Haruka por detrás.

Otter: Parece que la están pasando muy bien.

Haruka: Otter se acerca al grupo sola, que extraño ¿y tu acompañante?

Otter: Me tocó con Oyster, pero aun no ha llegado. Vaya, y yo que me hice un traje de baño completamente con cuentas de ostras para él. Quería que viera la gran nadadora que soy, las ostras y sus cuentas son difíciles de encontrar bajo el mar.

Haruka: ¿Oyster? El es muy puntual.

Otter: Si, ¿le habrá pasado algo? Bay Blanket tampoco está.

Haruka: Otter, si ambos hermanos no están es porque...

Otter: ¿Crees que fueron llamados por las corrientes de viento y mar? Si algo malo estuviera pasando ya nos lo hubieran dicho. Rayos, iré a la costa para ver si están bien. ¿Ellos viven en el faro no es así?

Haruka: No creo que debas ir.

Otter: No es que esté pasando nada malo ni nada, solo quiero estar segura. Además no puedo llamarlos, hay mucha interferencia con la señal de mi celular. Volveré pronto, nos vemos.

Otter se alejó sin que los otros miembros del grupo la notaran. Mientras tanto en la otra punta del salón Michiru caminaba con Cody y Gull.

Cody: Pero dónde podrán estar Haruka con todos nuestros amigos.

Michiru: Escondidos para no tener que ver a Gull con su mini falda? ¬¬

Cody: nnu Si, yo también lo envidio, le queda tan bien que me hace ver muy mal a mí.

Gull: ¿Hay en serio? Gracias a las dos. Pero no sean tontas, ustedes también se ven bien.

Michiru: uu mmm

De pronto frente a ellos la gente se dispersa y queda callada.

Cody: ¿Ha?

Gull: Es ella n/n

Michiru ¿Quién?

Una ligera lluvia de pétalos de rosas rosa comenzó a caer y una silueta delgada y elegante se vio delante.

Michiru: Estas flores las vi antes, son del jardín de...

Gull: Coral n/n (Contestó)

Michiru: Si, Coral.

Cody: ¿No es fantástica? Tengo que pedirle que me enseñe esas entradas con pétalos de rosas.

Coral brillaba de hermosa vestida con el traje de Sailor Neptuno. Su apariencia era la que más se asemejaba a la princesa del mar. Sus ojos eran celestes cielo y su cabello ondulado el mismo que el de la princesa pero de un color azul claro.

Gull: Ella y yo somos casi iguales.

Michiru no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y luego se tapo la boca.

Gull: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Michiru: Nada nnu Creo que iré a saludar a Coral.

Cody: Hay no se si puedas, ya la rodearon todos esos chicos tontos, y chicas. ¿Qué no saben que ella solo le presta atención a Haruka? ¿He Michiru? ¿Michiru?

Gull: Michiru ya fue a ver a Coral.

Cody: OO

Coral mantenía su postura con el rostro entristecido y aburrido ignorando a los chicos y chicas que le hablaban y le sonreían a su alrededor. Pero una voz le pareció muy familiar.

Michiru: Hola como estás Coral.

Coral volteó la cabeza y vio a Michiru detrás de ella. Michiru la tomó de la mano y la llevó tras una cortina roja que estaba junto. Ambas salieron a un balcón bajo la luz de la luna desde donde se podía ver un hermoso parque.

Michiru: Hola otra vez, ¿Estás bien?

Coral: Kaiou Michiru, ¿Por qué me preguntas si estoy bien?

Michiru: Pues porque te veías muy triste allá. Todas esas personas te asfixian ¿no es así?

Coral se sorprendió de que ella pudiera saber lo que sentía sin que se lo hubiera dicho.

Coral: (...) bueno en realidad... tal vez un poco, Kaiou Michiru.

Michiru: Dime Michiru, o Michirita como mamá me decía, o engendro del demonio como mi abuela me suele decir cuando se enoja mucho.

Coral: Ahmm, te llamare Michiru entonces (sonrió por primera vez en la noche)

Michiru: nn ¿Es así como se ve una sailor?

Coral: Eso creo.

Michiru: ¿Un traje de marinero con una falda tan corta? No creo poder dar un solo paso sin que se me vea la ropa interior.

Coral volvió a sonreír disimuladamente.

Michiru: Y esos zapatos tienen el tacón tan alto que prácticamente tendría que caminar en puntitas de pies. Lo bueno es que sería súper alta.

Coral: nn Y verías al enemigo llegar desde lejos.

Michiru: Si nn

Coral y Michiru rieron juntas por unos segundos y fueron interrumpidas por el grupo de fanáticos de los que habían escapado al principio.

Este grupo tan insistente trató de acercarse a Coral nuevamente, pero esta vez, Michiru se puso en frente de Coral mirando hacia esos molestosos.

Michiru: ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Dejen de molestar a Coral y búsquense una vida! ¡Si vuelvo a ver a Coral triste otra vez... los golpeare tanto que hasta sus hijos heredaran los moretones!

Los chicos se dieron la media vuelta asustados y se tropezaron entre ellos para salir corriendo.

Michiru: Listo ya no te molestarán más Coral nn

Coral: ¿Tú... hiciste eso por mí?

Michiru: Si, claro.

Coral: Pero solo estabas bromeando acerca de golpearlos ¿verdad?

Michiru: Me temo que no, mis piernas tal vez no puedan correr con tacones altos pero si pueden patear traseros con unos buenos tenis.

Coral: ... nn Gracias, Michiru.

Michiru: Está bien, tu me agradas.

Coral: ¿Te agrado? nn

Michiru: O/O Es decir... como persona. Si, eres una linda persona nn y... me gustó tu entrada con las rosas.

Coral: nn Si quieres te digo como se hace, en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado. Nadie más que yo sabe cómo, así que no se lo digas a otros.

Michiru: Esta bien lo prometo nn

Coral: Lo único que tienes que hacer es... (Y comenzó a susurrarle al oído)

Michiru: ¿En serio? Hay pero que fácil, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado nn

Coral: nn Así es.

Michiru: ¿Y quién te lo dijo a ti?

Coral: Las rosas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Michiru tiene una gran Aventura

Capítulo 9: Michiru tiene una gran Aventura

(Baile anual de inicio del verano) Decía en el cartel colocado sobre la puerta de entrada del viejo castillo. Dentro, subiendo la escalera de roja alfombra había una gran puerta, que llevaba hacia el inmenso salón donde todos los jóvenes de esa ciudad festejaban. Todos ellos rodeando la misma edad de sailor Urano y Neptuno, todos ellos con al menos una característica o rasgo que los asemejaba con Urano o Neptuno. Y cuando el reloj diera las diez...

Mussel: (Atleta) Oigan amigos ¿Oyeron el rumor?

Turtle: (Corredor de autos) ¿El rumor acerca... de las diez campanadas?

Jelly: (Picardía de Urano) Ho vaya, de pronto el 10 se convirtió en un número mucho mas sensual que el 69.

Galeón: (Picardía de Neptuno) Faltan pocos minutos para las diez de la noche. Asegúrate de estar cerca mío Shark.

Shark: (Corredor de motos) No se a que te refieres.

Haruka: Si no mal recuerdo, esa era la hora en que la princesa del mar iba a dormir todas las noches.

Cody: (Fuerza de Urano) ¿Hablan de la princesa del mar? ¿No es romántico lo que dicen acerca de las diez campanadas?

Gull: (Estilo de Neptuno) Después de las diez de la noche, es cuando todos comenzaremos a sentirnos diferentes, según el rumor.

Turtle: Si estas solo no te das cuenta. Pero si estas con otros cuando suenan las diez, al otro día te despiertas con... esa sensación.

Shark: ¿Qué sensación?

Haruka: A las diez de la noche cuando la princesa del mar comience a soñar...

Mussel: Soñará con su único amor, el viajero que llegó a su pueblo.

Jelly: Galeón y yo lo sentimos, hemos pasado muchas noches juntos solo para poder experimentarlo. A las diez de la noche, cuando la princesa del mar sueña, sus sueños y deseos nos rodean y se hacen tan tangibles que sentimos como si las almas de Urano y Neptuno se adueñaran de nuestros cuerpos para pasar una noche más juntas.

Cody: Que romántico.

Jelly: Y luego perdemos toda noción de lo que hacemos, pero al día siguiente recordamos la increíble sensación que sintieron nuestros cuerpos la noche anterior.

Cody: Que romántico (Corazoncitos en los ojos)

Galeón: Así que no te apartes de mi Shark (Guiñó un ojo)

Shark: Ja, como si fuera a creer eso que dicen, que ridículo y cursi.

Haruka: Cody, ¿No viste a Michiru?

Cody: Ha si nn se quedó con Coral en uno de los balcones.

Gull: Mientras no sea alguien que se aproveche de ella estará bien.

Haruka: (suspiró) Será mejor que vaya a buscarla.

Turtle: ¿No será que quieres estar con ella para que cuando suenen las diez ustedes puedan...? (Risa de lado)

Haruka: No, créeme que no.

Jelly: ¿Entonces iras por Coral?

Haruka: Eso me gustaría, pero le prometí a Emma que cuidaría de Michiru. Ella no sabe nada acerca de esto.

Galeón: ¿Acerca de qué? ¿De las diez campanadas o de Urano y Neptuno en general?

Haruka: Acerca de todo, no recuerda nada.

Mussel: ¿En serio? No puede ser, ¿segura que nació aquí?

Shark: Es la nieta de Emma.

Gull: Entonces está sujeta a la maldición de la princesa del mar al igual que nosotros, debería recordar.

Cody: Pero su madre se la llevó de aquí cuando era muy pequeña, es normal que no recuerde.

Haruka: Sea normal o no, haré que Michiru recuerde, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

Haruka se alejó del grupo y fue seguido de cerca por Shark:

Shark: Haruka, yo voy contigo.

Galeón: Y yo voy detrás de ustedes. (Dijo detrás de Shark)

Shark: ¡Qué demo...! ¡Vete con Yelly!

Galeón: Pero tu eres mi pareja (Puso carita)

Shark: ¡Largo!

Galeón: ¿Escuchas eso?

La diez en punto y primera campanada.

Shark: (Tapándose los oídos) ¡No, no escucho nada!

Coral: Las diez en punto, tenía que ser aquí, donde vi a Haruka por primera ves, a las diez de la noche.

Michiru: ¿Sucede algo a las diez de la noche?

Coral: No se si sucederá.

Michiru: ¿Qué cosa?

Coral miró hacia el cielo y unas extrañas nubes aparecieron sobre el castillo. Unas extrañas nubes de color rosado que comenzaron a soltar pétalos de rosa.

Coral: Está lloviendo.

Michiru: ¡¿Está lloviendo?! ¡Estos son pétalos de rosa! ¡Qué rayos está sucediendo!

Coral: Entremos Michiru, o te mojarás. (Tomó a Michiru de la muñeca)

Michiru: ¿Mojarme? ¿Cómo podría mojarme Coral?

Entre ellas un pétalo cayó sobre la mano de Michiru y se derritió convirtiéndose en sangre.

Michiru: ¡Pero que...! ¡¿Coral esto es... esto es sangre?!

Coral: Entremos Michiru, o te mojarás.

Michiru: ¡Coral qué está pasando!

Coral: Es la sangre de Urano, la sangre que derramó cuando la apedrearon hasta morir.

Michiru: No puedes estar hablando en serio... ¿o si?

Coral: Michiru...

Michiru: ¡No! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué?! (Se soltó del agarre de Coral y entró corriendo)

Coral: ¡Michiru!

Adentro del salón todo se había tornado completamente extraño. Las luces se habían apagado, y unas esferas luminosas flotaban encima de las cabezas de todos. Además, sobre el escenario solo se encontraban Dolphin tocando una triste melodía con su violín, y detrás de ella, abrasando su cintura estaba Cucumber (Un joven escultor)

Michiru: ¿Dolphin?

Dolphin era originalmente la pareja de Michiru y faltó al baile por una clase de violín. ¿No se habría estado preparando para ese momento?

Michiru caminaba entre la gente y todos ellos... se abrazaban, se acariciaban y hasta besaban. De pronto en la oscuridad chocó con dos conocidos, Galeón y Shark.

Michiru: ¡Haa! ¡Shark!

Shark estaba besando a Galeón, sobre la cabeza de Shark había un círculo brillante con la forma de la espada de Urano, y sobre la cabeza de Galeón había un círculo brillante con la forma del espejo de Neptuno.

Michiru: ¡Dos hombres se están besando! ¡Haa!

Shark entreabrió los ojos y al observar a Michiru fue como si despertara de su sueño.

Shark: ¿Michiru? (Se alejó de Galeón)

Michiru: ¡Haaaaaa! (Corrió en dirección opuesta)

Shark: ¡Michiru!

Galeón: Urano...

Shark: ¿Qué?

Galeón: Urano... (Murmuró como si estuviera hipnotizado)

Shark: ¡Qué te sucede a ti!

Galeón: No me abandones otra vez.

Shark no lo entendía, así que lo abofeteó en la mejilla izquierda, pero Galeón no despertó.

Galeón: Urano… (Seguía diciendo)

Shark lo volvió a abofetear en la mejilla derecha esta vez y Galeón salió del trance.

Galeón: ¿Oye que te pasa por qué me golpeas?

Shark lo volvió a abofetear en la mejilla izquierda.

Galeón: ¡¿Y eso por qué rayos fue?!

Shark: ¡Por besarme!

Galeón: ¿Te bese? ¿En serio?

Haruka encontró a Michiru corriendo por ahí y sujetó su brazo para que se detuviera.

Haruka: Michiru, hay que salir de aquí.

Michiru: ¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! (Lo empujó)

Haruka: ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Michiru: ¡Esto es una locura! ¡¿Lloviendo pétalos?! ¡¿Luces fantasmagóricas?! ¡No se tu pero yo creo que alguien está tratando de burlarse de mi! ¡Ustedes están todos locos! ¡Déjame en paz!

Haruka: ¡No hay tiempo para esto, debemos salir! Creo que estamos en peligro, Otter no ha vuelto y...

Michiru: ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Todos parecen estar muy felices! ¡Lárgate de mi vista Akurah! ¡Búscate a otro para jugarle bromas!

Todas las esferas de luces se esfumaron y los chicos volvieron en si. Pegaron un grito general e instantáneo porque estaban en completa oscuridad. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las ventanas repletas de flores rosadas, pero un ventarrón increíblemente fuerte las abrió de par en par haciendo que los pétalos entraran como lluvia.

Y entre las flores que se metían dentro del salón, también se metieron varios tentáculos enormes, cada uno del tamaño de una persona, invisibles a la vista por la oscuridad.

Cody: ¡Michiru! ¡Gull! ¡Dónde están!

Mientras Cody buscaba frenéticamente a sus amigos entre la multitud que ya había entrado en pánico, los otros se habían dispersado por todo el salón

después de haber despertado del trance que les había dado la princesa.

Las flores comenzaron a mojar a los chicos y los gritos empezaron junto con las corridas y el desmoronamiento de la decoración del salón.

Cody: ¡Michiru!

Uno de los tentáculos se elevó por los aires y Cody pudo ver cuando se precipitó sobre la mesa de bocadillos partiéndola en dos.

La fuente de ponche voló hacia ella pero se agachó a tiempo, y el jugo cayó encima de Gull.

Cody: ¡Gull! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Gull: Si estoy bien pero… ¡Cody esto es horrible!

Cody: ¡Qué! ¡¿El tentáculo gigante?!

Gull: ¡No! ¡Es esta mancha! ¡No va a salir!

Cody: ¡Gull! ¡No es momento para eso! Hay que buscar a Michiru y salir de aquí. Michiru no sabe nada, estará muy asustada.

Haruka: ¡Michiru ahora!

Michiru: ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame sola!

Haruka: ¡Ya basta!

Michiru: ¡Solo te importo porque mi abuela te pidió que me cuidaras!

Haruka: ¡Michiru!

Michiru: ¡¿No es cierto?!

Haruka: ¡Si es cierto!

Michiru: …

Haruka: ¡¿Satisfecha?! ¡Ahora deja de portarte como una niña y vámonos de aquí!

Michiru: ¡Pues vete tú!

Haruka: ¿Qué haz dicho?

Michiru: ¡No necesito que me salves! ¡Vete!

Haruka: ¡No Michiru!

Michiru: ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡Puedo salvarme sola! ¡No quiero que me ayudes!

Haruka: (…) Michiru, desde el primer momento en que te vi, algo dentro de mí me dijo que me alejara lo más que pudiera de ti, pues bien, ten por seguro que nunca estaré ahí para tí, desde ahora.

Michiru: ¡Yo igual! (Respondió con lagrimitas en los ojos y los cachetes inflados y rojos)

Haruka le soltó el brazo, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Finalmente una de las paredes fue destrozada, y pedazos de escombros cayeron sobre los chicos. Algunos ya habían escapado pero muchos seguían en el salón amontonados en la entrada. Todos ellos vieron a la enorme criatura que entró destruyendo la pared.

Michiru se acurrucó en un rincón. De a ratos habría los ojos para observar la catástrofe que estaba sucediendo y los volvía a cerrar mas fuerte.

Jelly: ¡El CRAQUEN! (Gritó asustada)

Galeón: ¡Yelly! (Apareció Galeón con Shark)

Shark: ¿Y los demás?

Jelly: "No lo se"

Galeón: Ustedes salgan, yo veré que no quede nadie.

Shark: ¡Pero…!

Galeón: ¡Shark, cuida a Yelly por mí!

Turtle y Mussell se encontraron con Shark y Yelly afuera. Y adentro Galeón encontró a Cody y Gull perdidos por los pasillos, los guió rápidamente hacia fuera.

Michiru había entrado en una especie de shock y había quedado completamente paralizada.

Michiru: Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esa cosa no existe, estoy soñando, estoy soñando…

El CRAQUEN la buscaba a ella y se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

Coral: ¡Michiru! ¡Muévete de ahí!

Coral corrió hacia ella y la movió de ese lugar para conducirla detrás de una mesa que estaba de costado en el suelo.

Coral: ¡Michiru! ¡Reacciona! (La sacudió)

Michiru: ¿Coral?

El CRAQUEN levantó la mesa y las arrinconó.

Michiru: ¡¡Coral!!

Coral abrasó a Michiru y la criatura las aprisionó con uno de sus tentáculos llevándolas hacia el mar.

Turtle: ¡Se va! (Observó desde afuera)

Mussel: ¡Lleva a alguien!

Shark: ¡Michiru!

Michiru: ¡Shaaaaark!

El monstruo las llevaba por las alturas mientras se arrastraba con sus otros tentáculos hacia el océano.

Coral: Tranquila Michiru todo estará bien.

Michiru: ¡Coral tengo miedo, vamos a morir!

El CRAQUEN destruyó todo a su paso y se hundió en el océano con Michiru y Coral. Se las llevó a las profundidades, hasta donde el sol ni siquiera llegaba de día. Y las soltó para que terminaran de ahogarse, desde allí no podrían nadar hasta la superficie sin asfixiarse antes. Habiendo cumplido con su propósito la criatura se retiró a su madriguera de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Michiru realiza tres sacrificios

**Capítulo 10: Michiru realiza tres sacrificios**

Michiru se estaba ahogando, tenía frío. Caía de cabeza lentamente hacia el fondo del mar. No podía abrir los ojos, cada vez que lo intentaba sus pupilas se irritaban por el contacto con el agua. No sabía nadar, nunca había aprendido, odiaba el mar. La luz del sol se opacaba y lo último que vio en un intento por abrir los ojos fue la silueta borrosa de Coral, cayendo con ella hacia lo más profundo del océano, hacia una oscura y fría muerte. Y ya nunca más volvería a ver a sus amigos, justo que por fin había encontrado a quienes llamar amigos. Pensó en muchas cosas por largo tiempo, hasta que se preguntó ¡cuando demonios iba a terminar de morirse para dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas tristes! Y de pronto, le dio hambre. Genial, le dio hambre, en su dramática muerte le da hambre. No puede dejar de oler ese aroma a cocoa caliente, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, café, no podía faltar, tostadas ¿frutas? Si frutas, haber… peras, adora las peras, son tan jugosas y dulces, y tienen una forma chistosa. Que rico, que hambre ¡Que hambre!

- ¡¿Por qué estoy tan famélica si ya me morí?! – Despertó Michiru gritando.

Al instante su expresión cambió de enojo a sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Ha, ya despertaste, si tienes tanta hambre puedes servirte del desayuno que te hice, lo encontrarás en la mesita que está en tu cabecera – Le dijo Coral.

- ¿Coral?

- Buenos días Michiru.

Michiru estaba durmiendo en un sofá muy elegante, despertó en una habitación muy aireada, limpia y llena de objetos extraños que ella pensaba que eran extraños cuando en realidad eran pinturas en la pared, dibujos, lienzos, paletas, esculturas, cortinas de seda transparentes y blancas, piso de mosaico lustroso y fresco, que bueno, porque hacía calor. Ventanales abiertos que daban hacia la playa, haaa, estaba en un lugar cerca de la playa y el océano. Haaa, no se había muerto, estaba viva, Coral también, y hoy particularmente Coral sonreía, que bueno, sonreía mientras pintaba con sus lienzos en una base blanca que Michiru no sabía ni como se llamaba, pero no importaba. Solo se preguntaba ¿que estaría pintando? Coral la miraba de reojos antes de dar cada trazo, ¿por qué? Bueno ella dijo que podía comer ¿no?

Michiru se sienta en el sofá y… ¡QUEEE! ¡¡ESTABA DESNUDA!! ¡Con una sabanita blanca que le cubría su partecita de abajo! ¡Y sus pechitos al aire libre! ¡noooo! Michiru hecha tomate se tapó todo el cuerpo y arrastró almohadones para cubrirse hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie.

- ¡Coral mi ropa!

- Estaba mojada así que Haruka y yo te la quitamos.

- ¡Qué! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Mi virginidad!

- No seas tan exagerada - rió – aún eres virgen.

- ¡¿No pudiste ponerme al menos unas pantis y un bendito sostén?!

Coral continuaba pintándola.

- ¡Coral! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Coral se detuvo y la miró fijamente, bajó la paleta con el pincel y se acercó a ella. Michiru se sonrojó y se cubrió más. Coral se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició el rostro.

- Tienes una piel tan bella – y empezó a quitarle los almohadones.

- ¡Coral! ¡¡Coral!! ¡¡Coraaal!!

- Michiru por favor, posa para mí.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo ni mirarme al espejo y quieres que pose para ti!

- Vamos no seas tímida – jaloneaba la sabana.

- ¡Haa! ¡¡Haaa! ¡Haaaa!

- Si posas para mi podrás desayunar.

- ¡No es negociable!

- Ho – Se deprimió Coral – Eres muy tímida ¿verdad? - Sonrió

- Es que… nunca he hecho esto Coral… lo siento.

- Está bien, ya volverás a dormirte - Rió

- ¡Coral!

- ¿Interrumpo? – Haruka entró a la habitación – Buenos días – saludó y todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

Segundos después Haruka salió de la habitación corriendo porque Michiru la bombardeó con almohadones.

- ¡Como te atreves a entrar! ¡Estoy semi desnuda aquí!

- Pero Michiru, Haruka es…

- ¡Un pervertido! – Completó Michiru la frase de Coral.

Estaban las tres sentadas en sillones alrededor de una mesita baja. Michiru estaba vestida por supuesto, Coral le había prestado un solero blanco hasta la rodilla con encajes en las puntas. Coral por su parte siempre se vestía "tan bien", llevaba un chaleco negro de tela sin mangas que se prendía al frente con botones blancos, y una falda lisa y corta blanca. Haruka por su parte, vestía una camisa mangas largas blanca suelta y un pantalón negro, los tres estaban descalzos. Michiru parecía una niñita comparada con la elegancia y belleza de Coral, Haruka veía a Coral como una obra de arte, y miraba a Michiru como si estuviese viendo popó recién salido del intestino de un perro.

- ¡¿Qué miras Akurah?! – Exclamó Michiru y Haruka se hizo la desentendida.

Coral bajó su taza de té y la miró sonriendo. Michiru sintió vergüenza por comportarse tan poco delicada frente a Coral, así que hizo un esfuerzo por dialogar adecuadamente con el pedazo de desperdicio ambulante llamado Akurah sentado en el sillón de al lado.

Michiru se aclaró la vos, y notó que Haruka usaba un pañuelo rojo en el brazo.

- Dime Akurah, ¿Por qué usas un pañuelo rojo en tu brazo?

- Para que pregunten los curiosos – Contestó mientras se inclinaba para tomar la taza de café.

- ¡Huuuyyy! – Michiru hervía por dentro y decidió vengarse.

Cruzó las piernas muy tranquila, y cuando Haruka estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de café, Michiru extendió su pierna golpeando la mano de Haruka y haciendo que ésta se volcara todo el café caliente por la cara, sin mencionar que casi se tragó la taza.

Coral se atragantó con un panecillo al ver lo que pasó.

- Hay lo siento – Dijo Michiru – fue un reflejo involuntario de mi rodilla.

- ¿Involuntario? – Dijo Haruka secándose la cara con una servilleta - ¿Quieres que te enseñe mis reflejos involuntarios también?

- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? – Preguntó Coral.

- Ha, no mucho – le respondió Michiru – solo que decidimos odiarnos eternamente, eso es todo.

Haruka bostezó como aburrido, y Michiru se enojó, tomó una cereza y se lo lanzó en la boca cuando la abría. Haruka lo mantuvo en la boca y se la escupió a Michiru otra vez. La cereza cayó dentro de su solero y se deslizó por su estómago hasta sus pantis, Michiru tuvo que meter la mano en su entrepierna para sacarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Esto no es nada educado de tu parte Akurah! ¡Tenía tu saliva! – Exclamó Michiru.

- Hay no me digas, ¿Tu virginidad otra vez?

Coral tomó la cereza y se la comió.

- Delicioso – Sonrió alegre.

- Coral ¿Qué fue eso? – Michiru sonrojada.

- Me gustan las cerezas – Siguió sonriendo.

Michiru se quedó en el molde calladita, al igual que Haruka. Coral sabía confundir a las dos de manera muy simple.

- Dime Michiru – Empezó Coral - ¿Tenías novio en tu antiguo hogar?

- ¡¿Por qué lo preguntas?! – Exclamaron Haruka enojada y Michiru sonrojada.

Haruka empezaba a ver indicios de una seria competencia con Michiru por el amor y afecto de la hermosísima Coral. Hasta ese entonces, Coral le sonreía solo a ella, y ahora, ¿le sonreía a Michiru también? ¿Y con ese rostro tan feliz? ¡Qué está pasando!

- Solo quiero saber si Michiru está disponible – Contestó Coral a Haruka.

- ¡Por qué! – Volvió a insistir Haruka.

- Es solo una pregunta – Alegó Coral - ¿Tenías novio Michiru?

- Ha... bueno, no en realidad.

- ¿Pero por qué? Si eres muy bonita.

- ¡¿Es muy bonita?! – Se dijo a si misma Haruka escuchando la conversación ajena.

- Hay no – Michiru rió - ¿en serio?

- Claro que si, tienes un bello rostro.

- Que debería estar acompañado por una bella personalidad, cosa que no tiene ni por cerca – Agregó Haruka gruñona.

- ¡Akurah! – Gritó Michiru por dentro mientras se encendía con un aura roja por fuera, pero debía comportarse, estaba en presencia de Coral.

- Al parecer Haruka no te aprueba Michiru, pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Después de todo, Haruka te salvó la vida.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Michiru.

- Coral no – Murmuró Haruka

- No puedes protegerla para siempre Haruka.

- Yo no la protejo – Negó Haruka a Coral.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a preguntar Michiru.

- ¿Creíste que era un sueño? – dijo Coral – lo del baile, lo del... craquen.

Michiru se sobresaltó, al parecer se le había olvidado y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- El... monstruo – Recordó Michiru.

- Si, el monstruo que vino por ti – Le completó Haruka.

- ¡¿Por mi?!

- Jamás había aparecido antes, solo se contaban leyendas sobre él – Le explicó Coral.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué esa cosa salió a la superficie? Al parecer tu llegada maldijo a la ciudad por segunda vez – Haruka miró feo a Michiru.

- ¿Qué? Un momento ¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa era real? ¿No lo soñé?

- No fue un sueño Michiru – Coral le habló de forma calmada y lenta -¿Recuerdas cuando nos atrapó y nos llevó bajo el agua? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió después?

- Mira Coral, los monstruos no existen. Habrá sido un sueño en masa o algo así.

Haruka y Coral la miraron muy seriamente.

- ¡¡Era real?! ¡¡Cómo?! ¡¡Ese monstruo!! ¡¡Era real?!

- Vaya, por fin – Haruka se sintió liberada.

- ¡Tengo que irme de aquí! - Michiru se levantó de su silla - ¡Debo decirle a la abuela! ¡Y ustedes! ¡¿Por qué no se van?!

- No podemos irnos de aquí – dijo Coral – nadie puede, tampoco tú.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me pienso quedar aquí con ese monstruo!

- No tienes opción, no podemos salir de aquí.

- ¿De qué hablas Coral? Claro que puedes, si quieres, mi abuela y yo te llevamos.

- No entiendes Michiru, estamos malditos, condenados a vagar en esta ciudad por siempre.

- ¡¿He?!

- Hay ¿qué no entiendes? – Haruka se desesperó - ¡Todo lo que te dijo tu abuela era verdad!

- ¿Lo qué me dijo mi abuela? ¿Estás hablando de la historia del viajero y la princesa del mar? ¡¿La historia de que ella maldijo a toda la ciudad?! – Michiru perdió la paciencia - ¡Porqué no pones los pies en la tierra! ¡Esa historia no existe! ¡Y tú adorada princesa del mar tampoco! ¡Ya basta!

Haruka se levantó de su asiento con arranques de cólera. Estaba a punto de atacar a Michiru cuando Coral se puso de pie entre ellas dos.

- Haruka – dijo Coral – comprende a Michiru, permite que se adapte a lo que le resulta desconocido. ¿No ves que solo está asustada?

- ¡¿Coral de qué hablas?! – Michiru se puso muy nerviosa - ¡¿Por qué me dicen estas cosas?!

- Michiru mírame – Coral volteó, tomó las mejillas de Michiru entre sus manos y toco su frente con la suya – esto... es lo que pasó.

Michiru miró los ojos de Coral y sintió un golpe mental. Muchos recuerdos empezaron a entrarle en la cabeza. Recuerdos del pasado, fragmentos de lo que pasó, el maremoto que hundió la mitad de la ciudad, la escena de la muerte del viajero, la princesa del mar en el pico del acantilado a punto de saltar. Los veía desde atrás pero su rostros jamás. Y por primera vez sintió el dolor que sintió la princesa del mar. Las lágrimas le empezaron a correr incontenidamente mientras su rostro permanecía con la expresión de asombro y horror al mismo tiempo. Coral le compartió todos sus recuerdos y cuando acabó, separó su frente de la de ella. Michiru se desplomó como muñeca sin vida en los brazos de Coral, su expresión era la misma y sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- Haruka, ayúdala – Dijo Coral.

- Su mente está en shok- Haruka tuvo remordimiento - debí haberla dejado en el océano para que no pasara por esto.

- Pero no lo hiciste, ¿por qué Haruka?

- No lo hice por ella, lo hice por ti. Solo quería salvarte a ti.

- No Haruka, no creas que no me doy cuenta. Yo estuve conciente, y lo que vi fueron dos burbujas de viento bajando al fondo del océano, una me encapsuló a mi, y la otra encapsuló a Michiru, llevándonos a la superficie mientras nos daba oxígeno. Tú la salvaste.

- ¡Si, lo hice, pero no se porqué lo hice! ¡Si te salvaba a ti, no podía dejarla a ella, estaba contigo!

- Eso no te había perturbado antes.

- Lo se – Haruka se puso incómoda - ¡No se que me pasa! Esta chica Michiru, siento algo extraño acerca de ella.

- (...) Yo también.

Haruka suspiró y alzó a Michiru en brazos. Salieron las tres hacia fuera y se encontraron con un tumulto de gente enojada. Coral y Haruka recordaron el pasado inmediatamente, parecía el tumulto de gente que venía a matar al viajero.

- ¡Ella mató a los gemelos que predecían las corrientes!

- ¡Sacrifíquenla! ¡Dénsela al craquen!

La multitud gritaba y Michiru cada vez se veía peor.

- Entremos de nuevo – aconsejó Coral.

- No, ellos no se Irán, hay que solucionar esto de otra forma.

Las personas enojadas eran en realidad todos los padres y abuelos de los jóvenes que estaban en el baile, muchos de esos chicos habían salido heridos superficial y gravemente. Entre esa gente trataba de hacerse paso Cody para llegar hasta la puerta de la casa de Coral. Ella y Gull vieron a Michiru en los brazos de Haruka y se asustaron. Habían venido retrasando a la gente pero no pudieron evitar que todos llegasen hasta allí.

- ¡Michiru! – Gritó Cody al llegar.

- ¡Cody! – Exclamó Haruka – Que bueno que estas aquí.

- ¿En serio Haruka? – Se sonrojó Cody.

- Te necesito

- ¿Si? – Cody cada vez se lo tomaba más en serio.

- Es decir, Michiru te necesita ahora más que nunca.

- ¿Michiru? T.T – A Cody se le rompieron los corazoncitos que tenía flotando por la cabeza.

- Necesitamos pasar y esta gente no nos dejará. ¿Podrías quitarlos del camino?

- ¡Claro que si no hay problema! nn

Y entonces Cody empezó a patear y a empujar a todos los que se ponían en frente de Haruka, y a decir verdad, los tiraba bien lejos.

- ¡Eso es Cody! ¡Eres maravillosa! – Haruka caminaba detrás de ella con Coral y Gull.

- ¡Hay en serio! n/n – Con más ahínco y velocidad Cody se llevaba por delante a la multitud.

Hasta que apareció en frente su madre.

- ¿Mama? – La vio Cody y paró al instante.

- Cody, detente ya – exigió severa su madre.

- Pero mamá, Michiru no merece esto.

- Si las ayudas la gente te verá mal a ti también, y no quiero eso. Dependes de la popularidad para convertirte en una sailor.

- Eso no me importa ahora madre.

- No te preocupes Cody – Gull se puso enfrente – es mi turno de ayudar a Michiru.

- Pero… ¿Qué harás Gull? – Preguntó Cody.

Gull sonrió con elegancia frente a la gente y sacó su teléfono celular.

- ¿Hola?… ¿policía?…

- ¡Tonto! – Gritó Cody pisándole la cabeza con el pie.

- ¡Perdón, lo olvidé! – Exclamó Gull – No existe la policía, solo las sailors.

- ¡Exacto! – Le dijo la multitud entera.

- Bueno – Gull volvió a tomar su celular y comenzó a reproducir una de sus canciones preferidas, la melodía de transformación de sailor Urano y Neptuno en violín.

En frente de todos se comenzó a desvestir.

- ¡¡HAAAA QUE ASCO!! - La gente se tapó los ojos y algunos hasta salieron a correr.

- ¡Muy bien Gull! nn

Esa fue la oportunidad que Haruka y Coral aprovecharon para correr sin interferencia hasta el océano.

Pero a mitad de camino otro tumulto los detuvo, esta vez los alcanzó Shark en su motocicleta, y Haruka le pidió que llevara a Michiru hasta el mar. Coral y ella quedaron atrás pero un rato después los recogió Turtle en su auto.

Shark llegó hasta la playa y se encontró con Mussel (la chica corredora). Shark tuvo que bajar de la moto por culpa de la arena pero se encontraron con otro grupo de gente.

Por suerte Jelly y Galeón aparecieron en trajes de baño con pistolas de agua y mojaron a toda la gente mientras se reían y seguían jugando en la playa.

Mussel colocó a Michiru en su espalda y comenzó a correr a través de la playa a gran velocidad que hasta Shark le perdió el paso.

Cuando llegó a la costa se detuvo y pensó.

- Ahora… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

Al parecer había podido perder de vista a la gente que estaba enojada con Michiru por lo del baile. Y a lo lejos vino llegando Shark medio muerta del cansancio, se cayó de rodillas en la arena a recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Estás bien Shark? – Preguntó Mussel.

- ¡¿Cómo… (Inhalación) rayos… (Inhalación) corres tan rápido?!

- Dime… ¿Qué haremos ahora con Michiru? ¿Por qué Haruka quería traerla aquí?

Shark se recuperó - Primero debemos hacer que reaccione.

- ¿Pero cómo? – Mussel no tenía idea.

- Déjame pensar, creo que se como despertarla – Tomó a Michiru en sus brazos y la dejó sobre la arena muy cerca de la orilla.

La marejada hizo el resto, una ola se vino sobre Michiru y la mojó completamente.

- ¡Haaaaa! – Michiru se despertó gritando muy enojada.

- Ahí tienes nnu – dijo Shark – ya despertó.

- ¡Shark, voy a matarte!

- Cálmate chispita, solo trataba de ayudarte nn

- ¡Te voy a….!

En eso llegaron Jelly y Galeón corriendo y bañaron a Michiru con agua de sus pistolas otra vez.

- ¡Despierta Michiru! – Dijo Galeón.

- ¡Estoy despierta! – Michiru escupía agua de la boca.

- "Ups" nn – Jelly sacó la lengüita.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Turtle, Haruka y Coral, quienes dejaron el auto junto a la moto de Shark y entraron a la playa.

- ¿Y Otter? – Preguntó Coral – siempre está aquí.

Otter es la chica nadadora que trabajaba como salvavidas en la playa.

- A Otter le tocaba como pareja de baile uno de los gemelos – dijo Shark.

- Anoche ella vino al faro a buscar a Oyster pero después no la volví a ver -Agregó Haruka.

Oyster y Bay Blanket son los gemelos que predicen las corrientes de viento y mar.

- Ho no, pobre Otter – Jelly entristeció.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Otter? – Michiru todavía no caía.

- ¡¿Qué no ves el faro?! – Exclamó Haruka.

El faro se encontraba a unos pocos metros, y estaba la mitad destruido por completo.

- Los gemelos fueron el primer blanco del craquen, de seguro ellos intentaron detenerlo – Explicó Mussel – y Otter estaba con Oyster.

- ¿Quieres decir que ellos…? – Michiru pensó lo peor - ¿están muertos?

- Están muertos chispita – dijo Shark.

- ¿Y es mi culpa? – Michiru puso carita, mejillas rojas y lagrimeos - ¿Por qué?

A Shark se le rompía el corazón, pero Haruka avanzó fría hacia ella.

- Hay algo que puedes hacer para devolverles la vida – dijo Haruka.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pueden revivir Akurah?

- Así es ¿Estás dispuesta a salvarles la vida?

- Yo… yo no se que pueda hacer por ellos.

- Yo si, pero tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que te diga.

Michiru miró a todos los presentes, y ellos la miraron con cara de que confiara en Haruka, así que confió en Haruka.

- Está bien Akurah, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Tienes que realizar una serie de ofrendas para que la bestia se mantenga dormida en el fondo del mar.

- ¿Ofrendas? – Preguntó Michiru - ¿Qué clase de ofrendas?

- Cosas muy preciadas para ti Michiru – dijo Turtle.

- ¿Cosas preciadas? Pero yo no tengo nada para dar, llegue aquí únicamente con mi pijama por dios santo.

- Eso lo decidirá Crill – respondió Haruka.

- ¿Quién es Crill? – dijo Michiru.

- Crill es el capitán de un barco – respondió Coral y apuntó hacia el mar.

El joven Crill, era aparentemente un muchacho pero nadie sabía mucho de él o ella. Se acercó a la costa en un pequeño bote, vestía un sombrero marrón de capitán, una camiseta blanca mangas largas, un pantalón negro remangado hasta la rodilla y pisó la arena descalzo.

Michiru lo miró, era muy apuesto, cabello corto negro, ojos rojos y profundos, el corazón de Michiru dio palpitaciones. Crill se le acercó mientras ella lo miraba con mejillas rosadas y ojitos grandes. Pero Crill le pasó por al lado y fue hasta Haruka.

- "Haruka" – Exclamó Crill - estuve esperando tu llamado tanto tiempo.

A Crill le fascinaba Haruka, y a Michiru prácticamente se le cayó la cara.

- ¡¿Otro acomplejado?! – Pensó Michiru viendo a un hombre con otro hombre.

- En realidad... no te llamé por mí Crill – Explicó Haruka riendo un poco nerviosa – Te llamé por ella – señaló a Michiru.

Michi no sabía donde meterse, no estaba entusiasmada con las personas acomplejadas. Crill miró detenidamente a Michiru, no le interesó mucho al comienzo.

- Así que tu eres quien despertó al craquen – dijo Crill – el océano estuvo muy agitado anoche. Creí que te llevaría hasta el fondo, pero por suerte sailor Urano te salvó.

- ¡¿Viste a sailor Urano?! – Preguntó entusiasmada Jelly.

- Claro que si, llegó volando y se posó suavemente sobre mi mástil. Su falda flameaba con el viento. Lee mi bitácora para más detalles.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Sailor Urano apareció?! ¡¿Y quién era?! – Mussel esperaba que Crill hubiera reconocido la identidad de la sailor.

- La magia que rodea a las sailor es tan poderosa que es prácticamente imposible averiguar quien es aunque la tengas muy cerca de ti – respondió Crill

- Ho T.T – Mussel se decepcionó.

- Pero... – Prosiguió Crill – Tengo una mera sospecha de quien es.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Turtle - ¿Quién crees que es?

- ¡Bueno ya basta, no estamos aquí para esto! – Haruka flameó los brazos frente a Turtle – Dinos que es lo que quiere el craquen Crill.

- ¿Y cómo podría saberlo él? – Preguntó Michiru.

- Crill puede hablar con los animales del mar – Respondió Shark.

- ¿De veras? Que genial.

- ¿Y bien? – Siguió Haruka.

- El craquen necesita tres ofrendas.

- Pero ya les dije que no tengo nada para ofrendar.

- No creas jovencita, la bestia me dijo exactamente lo que precisaba de ti.

- ¿Estas lista Michiru? – Preguntó Coral.

- No lo se Coral, ya me estoy asustando.

- No temas, tú no estarás en peligro – Aseguró Crill

- Está bien, dispara ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- En primer lugar... esto – Acarició el sedoso y rubio cabello de Michiru.

- ¿Te refieres a mi... mi... cabello?

- Exacto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

- Descuida, solo la mayor parte de tu cabello.

- ¡Definitivamente no!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el cabello corto? – Preguntó Shark.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Haruka.

- ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Ustedes dos son hombres! ¡Voy a parecer un muchachito!

- ¡No somos hombres! – Exclamó Shark.

- Bueno entonces, "jóvenes", hombres no todavía.

Galeón se aguantaba la risa.

- Tienes que cortarte el cabello pequeña – dijo Jelly – de todas formas quedarás preciosa.

- Pero... ¿Tú crees que me quedará bien?

- Absolutamente – dijo Haruka - ¡Ahora hazlo!

Michiru hizo pucheritos largo rato, hasta que finalmente aceptó sacrificar la única cosa que la hacía lucir femenina, su lindo cabello. Su personalidad ya no le ayudaba mucho a aparentar ser una chica delicada, y ahora, al perder su cabello, tendría que decirle adiós a las posibilidades de conseguirse un enamorado. Tardaría demasiado en volver a crecer. Michiru suspiraba mientras Coral le cortaba el cabello en ese mismo lugar, a Coral tampoco le gustaba esa idea pero era la única forma.

Luego de cortarle su cabello, Mussel se lo enlazó con una cinta y se lo dieron a Crill.

- Vamos Michiru – Crill la animaba – aun faltan dos ofrendas, y me temo que se pondrá peor. La segunda ofrenda será un recuerdo.

- ¿Un recuerdo mío? ¿De qué?

- No de qué, si no de quién. El recuerdo de la persona que más amas Michiru, tu madre.

- ¡¿Mi madre?!

- Deberás entregarme las fotos de tu madre para ofrendárselos al craquen.

- ¡No, eso no! ¡No tengo casi ninguna foto de mi madre! ¡Puedes quitarme lo que sea menos eso!

- Si no lo haces... – Turtle le recordó – no podrás salvar las vidas de Otter y los gemelos.

- Pero... es mi mamá... esas fotos son todo lo que me queda de ella.

- Pero Michiru... – Coral se le acercó y trató de convencerla – solo son retratos de tiempos pasados. El verdadero recuerdo de tu madre, está en tu corazón y tu mente.

- ¿Y si se me... olvida su rostro? ¿Qué haré?

- Lo importante no es la apariencia externa – respondió Coral – tu recordarás para siempre el amor que te infundió el tiempo que estuvo a tu lado. Eso es lo único que importa.

Coral convenció a Michiru de sacrificar las fotos de su madre, pero aun así lloró por haber tenido que tomar esa decisión.

- Tengo que ir... a casa de mi abuela – dijo entre sollozos – las fotos están en la repisa.

- No hace falta – su abuela Emma apareció con las fotos en las manos – ya las traje yo.

- Abuela, ¿cómo supiste?

- Aquí nos enteramos muy rápido de las cosas Michiru.

- ¿Pero cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- Digamos que... me es muy útil ser un alma en pena. Yo también estoy sujeta a la maldición Michiru, debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Michiru no sabía que decir.

- Terminemos con esto Crill – dijo Emma - ¿cuál es la tercera ofrenda?

- Que bueno que llegaste porque... la tercera ofrenda... eres tú.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Michiru sintió mucho miedo.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Crill dijo que la abuela de Michiru era la última ofrenda.

- ¡Eso nunca! ¡Jamás permitiré que mi abuela sea ofrendada a ese monstruo! ¡Si esas dos ofrendas no son suficientes lo siento mucho! ¡Terminamos!

Nadie quiso tratar de convencer a Michiru esta vez, ni siquiera Crill. Ahora todo dependía de Emma.

- Si me sacrifico... – dijo Emma - el craquen no volverá a la superficie por Michiru ¿verdad?

- No volverá – Respondió Crill.

- ¡Abuela ni se te ocurra!

- ¿Y ningún habitante de esta ciudad volverá a perseguirla? – Volvió a preguntar Emma.

- Michiru ya no representaría peligro así que la dejarían tranquila nuevamente – Aseguró Crill.

- Abuela, volvamos a casa – Michiru la tomó de la mano.

- Michiru querida, no puedo ir contigo.

- ¡Abuela, no tienes que hacerlo, yo no quiero que lo hagas!

- Esto es lo correcto.

- ¡No! ¡Nunca será correcto sacrificar tu vida por la de otros! ¡O al menos esos otros deberán saber que no es correcto!

- No lo hago por Otter o por Oyster y Bay Blanket. Lo hago por ti mi pequeña Michiru.

- ¡Y yo pienso que no es correcto! ¡Es mi responsabilidad, daré mi vida por ellos!

- Puedes hacerlo – dijo Crill – si no le das a la bestia las tres ofrendas, tendrás que volver al fondo del océano.

- ¡Bien, lo haré! – Exclamó casi sin pensar - ¡pero mi abuela no se sacrificará!

- Michiru deja que yo vaya, tú debes quedarte.

- ¡No!

- ¡Mírame soy una anciana! ¡Es mi momento!

- Pues que mal, porque eres mi abuela y no dejaré que hagas esto.

- ¡Pues yo tampoco pienso que sea correcto que tu te sacrifiques! – Le dijo Galeón a Michiru – si Jelly estuviera en peligro yo daría mi vida por ella. Pero al final...

- Pero al final... – prosiguió Jelly – al final yo sufriría más por quedarme sola sin Galeón. ¿Quieres hacer sufrir a tu abuela?

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que la deje morir porque viva sufriría más?

- "Si" – dijeron Galeón y Jelly – más o menos – agregó Galeón.

- ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! – Gritó Michiru.

- Ya fue suficiente – dijo Haruka – Michiru tu tienes un destino que te aguarda con nosotros, y debes cumplirlo.

- Somos los únicos que podemos salvar a toda esta ciudad – Le explicó Coral – Dos de nosotras serán sailors y cuando eso pase todas las almas serán liberadas. Y si tú resultas ser una sailor pero te sacrificas ahora, entonces ni tu abuela ni nadie podrá descansar en paz nunca.

Crill le entregó la cabellera de Michiru a Emma y ella comprendió. Debía ir hasta el risco y desde ahí arrojarse junto con las otras dos ofrendas hacia el mar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Michiru advirtió que su abuela se iba - ¡Abuela, regresa! - trató de detenerla, corrió hacia ella pero la traspasó entera. Su abuela se desvaneció en el acto y ella cayó al piso.

Michiru lloraba en la arena mientras los demás la miraban sin saber que decir para consolar su corazón.

- ¡Ve con ella, rápido! – le dijo Crill - ¡Está en el risco detrás de tu casa!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Michiru.

- ¡Aun puedes detenerla!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Haruka no podía creer que le había dicho eso.

- ¿Y cómo va llegar tan rápido, he? – Turtle abrió la boca por ingenuo.

- ¡Turtle, pronto, las llaves de tu auto! – Le exigió Michiru.

- ¡¿Mi auto?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No voy a dejar que pilotees mi auto! Ni tampoco puedo llevarte, lo siento.

Michiru se enfadó y se abalanzó sobre Turtle para registrarlo y quitarle las llaves. Turtle le lanzó las llaves a Haruka y ella las metió dentro de su camisa, guardándoselo entre el brassiere.

- No tendrás las llaves – Le dijo Haruka – primero, no sabes conducir, segundo, eres menor de edad, y tercero...

Haruka no llegó al tercero porque Michiru le llegó de improvisto y le metió la mano dentro de la camisa. Haruka empezó a gritar como chica, (nadie la había escuchado gritar como chica nunca). Michiru, sin importarle nada, ladeó la mano por los dos senos de Haruka hasta que tocó la llave e inmediatamente se la sacó. Estaba tan preocupada por su abuela que ni se dio cuenta que Haruka tenía pechos y menos que era una mujer.

Haruka toda roja se prendía con rabia el botón de la camisa que Michiru le había desabotonado, mientras ella salía a correr hacia el auto de Turtle a toda velocidad.

- ¡Hay mi auto! "OO" – Turtle se agarró la cabeza desesperado.

- A quien le importa tu auto – dijo Yelly - ¿viste lo que le hizo Michiru a Haruka? n/n

- ¡Michiru! – Gritó Haruka a punto de ir por ella cuando Crill la detuvo.

- No te alteres, no llegará a tiempo. Solo quería saber si Michiru estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo... por alguien que le importa. Su corazón está lleno de amor y valentía, es una perfecta candidata para la sailor Neptuno.

- No alucines Crill – Haruka se puso de muy mal humor.

- ¿A caso dije algo malo? – Crill le sonrió.

Michiru llegó al auto de Turtle, lo encendió y le dio marcha atrás sin querer, chocando contra un poste de luz.

- ¡¡Nooo!! T.T – Turtle sentía cada rasguño de la carrocería como un golpe a su propio cuerpo. Finalmente Michiru aceleró y se fue frenando a medida que avanzaba medio metro.

- ¡Así no voy a llegar nuncaaa! – Se lamentaba Michiru.

- ¡Claro que no tonta, no sabes conducir! – Shark se le apareció por el retrovisor en el asiento trasero.

- ¡Oye tú cómo llegaste tan rápido!

- ¿No crees que haya cruzado la playa entera para llegar hasta aquí? - Exclamó enojada - ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Mussel me trajo cargada en su espalda!

Mussel sacó su cabeza al lado de Shark saludando.

- Hola Michiru nnU vaya que eres lenta, tardaste siglos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Corrí tan rápido que casi se me revienta una arteria!

- Ya basta – La terminó Shark de una – Michiru quítate de ahí, ahora verás como conduce una verdadera mujer.

Shark puso el pie en el acelerador y Michiru se fue para atrás sobre Mussel. Y al medio segundo se volvió a levantar solamente para gritarle a Shark.

- ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡¿Te crees más mujer que yo?! ¡Lo dices porque tengo el cabello corto, tonto Shark!

Mussel la sostenía de la cintura mientras Michiru pegaba su pie en la mejilla de Shark.

- ¡Cálmate chispita!

El auto se balanceaba a medida que marchaba y Turtle ya veía la luz al final del túnel.

Eventualmente llegaron, se tardaron casi diez minutos porque la casa de Michiru estaba fuera de la ciudad, inmersa en la "no" civilización. Shark frenó y Michiru se bajó del auto corriendo inmediatamente hasta el risco de su patio trasero.

Cuando por fin llegó, su abuela aun se encontraba con vida parada en la punta del risco, cuanta alegría le dio.

- Sabía que vendrías a decir adiós, mi pequeña revoltosa – le dijo Emma con cariño.

- Abuela – A Michiru se le fue la alegría – si saltas en frente de mi... voy a quedar traumada por el resto de mi vida. ¿Lo ves? No puedes saltar – decía mientras se acercaba lentamente.

- Mi Michiru – sonrió suspirando Emma – eres muy ingeniosa pero no voy a dar vuelta atrás. Tú heredaste la terquedad de tu madre, pero tu madre la heredó de mí.

- ¡Abuela, no lo hagas!

- Tu madre tuvo el valor para sacarte de aquí arriesgando su propia vida y sin mi consentimiento. Yo no entendía que solo quería tu bienestar y corté toda comunicación con ella, la deje sola. Me arrepiento, si tan solo la hubiera apoyado tal vez ella no habría...

- No es tu culpa, no fuiste tú ¡Fue esa voz... en el viento!

- Esa voz en el viento Michiru, es una fuerza devastadora que te atrajo hasta aquí solo con su fuerte deseo. Ten mucho cuidado.

- ¡Dime quien es! ¡No importa quien sea no dejaré que te haga lo mismo que a mamá!

- Michiru espero... que esto pueda enmendar el error que cometí al abandonarte a ti y a tu madre. No olvides visitarme.

Emma se tiró de espaldas por el acantilado y Michiru no la pudo alcanzar a tiempo. Su abuela cayó hasta las rocas y una ola la hizo desaparecer para siempre.

Michiru se quedó de rodillas inclinada en la punta del risco, su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho por el suicidio que presenció, y sus ojos se quedaron viendo el azul del agua desde ese momento, hasta mucho después.

- ¡ABUELAAAAA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Michiru acepta sus raíces**

Michiru corría muy fuerte y muy rápido. Quería escapar de toda la locura y desgracia que la rodeaba, sin pensar siquiera adonde iría.

Se pasó dos días completos en la punta del risco mirando hacia el mar, y no hizo nada más que eso. Ni siquiera dormía en las noches. Sus amigos se preocuparon mucho por ella, y la espiaban desde atrás de un árbol cerca del risco. Si saltaba, Otter (la chica nadadora) iría tras ella. Ella y los gemelos de las corrientes habían salido como si nada del fondo del mar luego de que Emma se sacrificara. Otter quería hablarle a Michiru, quería saludarla, decirle algo, darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. Pero Michiru no estaba en condiciones para acercársele. Haruka sugirió que la dejaran sola, su actitud era desesperante cuando estaba enojada pero dos días sin moverse de ese lugar no podía ser bueno para su salud.

Tras el árbol se empujaban Mussel, la chica corredora, Otter, la nadadora y salvavidas, Jelly y Galeón, quienes eran enteramente pervertidos y pícaros, eran felices siendo solo eso antes de terminar la secundaria. Y Haruka, que como vivía cerca fue obligado por Coral a cuidar del bienestar de Michiru, y ya que tenía que hacerlo, arrastró a su amiga de competencia, Shark, también motociclista. Y ya que Shark tuvo que sufrir, arrastró a Turtle de paso, el corredor de autos.

Habiendo tantos árboles en las cercanías, los siete se peleaban por un arbusto pequeño y miserable. Pero ni eso llamaba la atención de Michiru.

Jelly: Anda ve.

Shark: No.

Mussel: "Ve ahora"

Shark: "Qué no"

Turtle: Ve o pincharé las llantas de tu moto.

Shark: ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Turtle: Porque perdiste en "piedra papel o tijeras"

Shark: ¡Haruka también!

Turtle: Pero Michiru odia a morir a Haruka.

Shark: No es justo.

Yelly: ¡Ya deja de comportante como una niña y conviértete en la despampanante belleza masculina que las chicas adoran!

Shark: ¿Qué?

Yelly: O vaya, ¿lo dije en vos alta?

Otter: Hazlo por favor Shark, me preocupa Michiru.

Shark: No voy a desperdiciar mi repertorio en Michiru. No lo necesito.

Haruka: No entiendo porque hay que hacer algo por ella, yo la dejaría ahí. Por su culpa ustedes salieron lastimados.

Galeón tenía una venda en la cabeza por unos escombros que se le habían caído encima, Turtle tenía el tobillo lesionado, y Shark ocultaba el dorso de la mano, tenía una herida abierta causada por algunas astillas de madera de sillas rotas que se le habían incrustado.

Galeón: Para mi es imposible enojarme con Michiru. Es muy linda n_n

Shark: Michiru ya pagó el precio, sería mejor olvidarlo.

Turtle: Yo no creo que haya llamado al craquen a propósito.

Shark salió detrás del árbol y se acercó a Michiru. Ella estaba sobre la roca sentada sobre sus tobillos, su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia delante con su frente tocando el suelo y sus brazos cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su cabello escondía su rostro, y no emitía ningún sonido pero Shark sabía que no estaba dormida.

Shark: "¡Chispita cómo te va!" n_n (Exclamó saludándola con el brazo pero Michiru no le respondió) -_-u Oye... mmh (no sabía que decirle) bueno ¿cómo se ve el mar? n_nu

Sus amigos se cayeron de espalda uno encima del otro.

Turtle: ¡Idiota! ¡No seas insensible!

Shark: Bueno n_nU lo siento Michiru... ¿me oyes? (Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas)

Otter y Mussel la seguían apoyando para que continuara hablándole, mientras Yelly y Galeón se mataban de la risa.

Shark: Michiru vamos no te pongas así, si quieres te daré un paseo en mi moto.

Haruka: ¿Qué dijo? pero si ella no quiere ni que yo me suba a su moto.

Jelly: ¿Celosita?

Haruka: ¿Disculpa? ¬¬

Shark: ¿Qué dices chispita no te gustaría? ¿he? n_n (no hubo respuesta) >_

Otter: Bueno, hasta ahí llegó.

Haruka: Un momento, algo no está bien. (Salió de su escondite y se acercó)

Shark: ¿Haruka, qué sucede?

Haruka: Me parece que has estado hablando con una medio muerta.

Shark: ¿he?

Haruka caminó hasta Michiru y con una mano la sujetó del cabello levantándole la cabeza.

Haruka: Una medio muerta de hambre.

Michiru tenía la cara flaca toda desinflada y fea, como si no hubiera comido en un mes. A Shark se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Michiru: T_T...Tengo hambre...

Otter: "Pobre Michiru"

Galeón y Yelly se reían cada vez más fuerte.

Mussel: (enojada) ¡No es gracioso!

Yelly: "La cara de Michiru si es graciosa" ^_^

De repente fue como si Michiru despertara de su trance causado por el hambre y su rostro se normalizó.

Michiru: ¡Qué haces aquí Akurah! ¡Aléjate de mi! (gritó encolerizada)

Haruka: ¡Oye! ¡Solo estamos tratando de ayudarte!

Michiru: ¡Yo estaba muy bien hasta que los conocí a ustedes! (Salió a correr y se perdió de la vista de todos)

Michiru corría muy fuerte y muy rápido. Quería escapar de toda la locura y desgracia que la rodeaba, sin pensar siquiera adonde iría después. Pero lo único que quería era salir de esa ciudad maldita. Así que corrió hasta la frontera marcada por el bosque que su abuela y ella cruzaron al comienzo. Comenzó a correr a través del bosque y llegó hasta la piedra con la escritura tallada en ella.

"Estáis pisando la tierra de los espíritus… para hallad el camino deberéis seguid al viento… Al final descubriréis un sueño dormido y lo haréis valer… Pero no os confundáis la realidad con lo falso… permaneced despierto no os ayudará a ver lo real… debéis cerrar los ojos y ver con el corazón… si lográis encontrar el camino recordaréis quien sois vos… si no lo lográis, el guerrero perdido en vuestro cuerpo nunca vera la luz y seréis destruido con él… así lo dice vuestro reino del mar."

Lo que decía el gravado ahora tenía sentido para Michiru, o al menos en parte. Entendía lo de tierra de espíritus, pero lo demás seguía siendo confuso. "Para hallar el camino debía seguir al viento", pero el viento soplaba hacia esa maldita ciudad, y ella quería salir de allí.

Se alejó de la roca y corrió durante horas, pero nunca podía salir del bosque. Michiru recordaba que no era tan largo el camino ¿entonces porqué ahora no podía salir?

Podría ser que... que la maldición no la dejaría escapar ya nunca más. "Qué terrible", le invadió el pánico. A esto se refería Coral cuando dijo que ellos no podían salir, que estaban condenados. ¡No! ¡Este no podía ser su destino!

- ¡Mamá, abuela, ayúdenmeee!

Michiru lloraba y gritaba, estaba desesperada asustada y sola. Pero ella no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, ella era dura, resistente, se levantaría muchas veces si tuviera que hacerlo.

Volvió a correr, esta vez hacia la ciudad. Fue hasta la playa, la cual estaba descuidada sin Otter, y le robó de su tienda un bote salvavidas. Michiru pensaba que si no podía salir de la ciudad por tierra, lo haría por mar, aunque estuviera el peligro del monstruo.

Se adentró en el océano y comenzó a remar alejándose de la costa. El mar parecía tranquilo, remó y remó por mucho tiempo hasta que la ciudad se volvió una pequeña mancha en la lejanía, no había grandes olas que le dificultaran seguir, de hecho parecía que la beneficiaban todo el tiempo. Siguió remando hasta el cansancio, y luego hasta desfallecer del agotamiento ya en el anochecer. Se quedó dormida en el bote mientras las olas la seguían alejando y la acunaban suavemente para no despertarla.

Pero había algo que el mar no podía controlar, y era al viento. De la nada se levantó un manto de nubes negras en el cielo y cubrió el mar. El viento sopló con fuerza y castigó a las olas enturbiándolas de dolor. Comenzó a llover y Michiru se despertó, pero apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse al bote lo más que pudiera.

Las olas se hacían cada vez más altas y grandes, cada vez más peligrosas. Una ola volteó el bote boca abajo y hundió a Michiru. ¡Qué horror! ¡Ella no sabía nadar! Y no había nadie para ayudarla, para salvarla. Michiru chapoteó y se aferró al bote otra vez, pero el viento era muy fuerte y el agua estaba muy hostil. Ya no tenía fuerza para sostenerse. Sus brazos le dolían por tanto remar, sus piernas le dolían por tanto correr, y además no había comido en días. Su cuerpo le estaba fallando, ya no se podía sostener.

Se soltó, y se hundió. El bote se alejó de ella. Lo extraño era que, había una corriente de agua que la volvía a subir a la superficie para que tomara aire. Michiru sentía como si el mar cobrara vida a su alrededor. Y se desmayó en medio de la tormenta, ya su mente y su cuerpo no daban más.

Esa fue la noche más tormentosa de todas, pero después de tanta lluvia llegó la mañana. El cielo se despejó y el sol salió a entibiar el océano. Bello día, parecía como si nunca hubiera habido ninguna tormenta.

Michiru sobrevivió toda la noche en el agua. El mar mantuvo su cuerpo a flote, y flotó hasta toparse con la popa del barco de Crill (el muchacho que entendía el lenguaje de los animales marinos). Él la subió a bordo, y ella despertó unas horas después. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aun estaba un poco desorientada.

- Ho, maldito Rey del cielo, por qué me castiga. -_-u – Michiru se enderezó quejándose y no podía despegar el ojo.

- Al parecer Urano tenía algo en contra de ti. O solo no quería que te fueras – Crill estaba sentado junto a ella en la cubierta.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy Crill – Contestó desanimado, nadie nunca olvidaba quien era, y menos una chica.

- A si, ya te recuerdo, eres el tonto que le dijo a mi abuela que se matara.

- Yo no la obligue.

- ¡Pero claro que lo iba hacer de todos modos! ¡Ella haría cualquier cosa por mí porque me quiere!

- ¿Y tu también la quieres?

- La quería u_u

- Ha, no te desanimes, pasaste por muchos malos ratos, pero oye, siempre se puede poner peor n_nu

- Déjame sola, no me hables tonto.

- Eso va a estar difícil, porque verás... estás en mi barco.

- ¿Estoy en tu barco? ¿Y el bote?

- ¿Qué bote? Te encontré flotando en el agua. Imagina mi decepción al pensar que había hallado una sirena, cuando en realidad eras solo tú.

- ¿A si? Pues imagina mi decepción al despertar y verte a ti.

- No me odies, sabes bien que no estas en una situación común y corriente. Este es un lugar muy misterioso, y tú tendrás que aprender a convivir con sus misterios.

- Muérete ¬¬

- Oye no seas grosera niña, ya sea por tierra o por mar, no podrás salir de aquí, así que vete acostumbrando.

- Olvídalo.

- No, creo que tú no lo estás entendiendo. Puedes hacer todo el berrinche que quieras, puedes insultarme o dejar de hablarme pero hagas lo que hagas, nunca podrás escaparte de aquí. Tendrás que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, así como nosotros lo hicimos.

- ¿Ustedes?

- ¿Crees que nosotros nacimos sabiendo que estábamos malditos? Claro que no, fue difícil para nosotros así como lo es para ti. Y cada vez que alguien debía afrontar esa verdad, estábamos ahí para apoyarlo, así como ahora yo estoy aquí, contigo.

- ¿Tu tuviste que sacrificar a tu familia?

- Mis padres están en el fondo del mar al igual que tu abuela. Mi madre me dio a luz allí abajo, y desde entonces no puedo despegarme de este lugar. Si voy a tierra, lo hago por muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Tu naciste en el mar? O_O

- Mis padres perdieron sus cuerpos cuando la princesa del mar azotó su pueblo con la marejada. Ellos se hundieron en el océano pero nunca dejaron de existir. Sus espíritus tomaron la forma de peces, y ahora viven allá abajo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

- ¿No te lo dijeron? La maldición no deja morir a nadie.

- ¡Entonces...! ¡Mi abuela está viva!

- Tu abuela habrá tomado la forma del algún animal del océano, así como mis padres y muchos otros, lo hicieron.

- ¡Qué dices! "Ho por Dios" – Michiru recordó que su abuela le había dicho que la visitara – Ha eso se refería, está viva.

Michiru comenzó a llorar, no podía contener la alegría, su abuelita estaba viva. Sin pensarlo abrazó a Crill y se desahogó en sus brazos por largo rato, estaba tan felíz y tan exhausta. Por fin alguien le había dado paz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru dormía y entre abría los ojos de vez en cuando escuchando unas voces familiares que susurraban.

Shark: Está hecha pedazos, le dolerá el cuerpo por una semana.

Otter: Pobre Michiru, está tan asustada. Recuerdo cuando yo me sentí así.

Crill: Ella estará bien ahora. Pero recomiendo que no la dejen sola.

Turtle: Ahora que Emma no está, vivirá sola Crill.

Crill: ¿No podría alguien ir a quedarse con ella unos días? Solo hasta que se recupere.

Mussel: Cody podría hacerlo, es su amiga más cercana.

Turtle: Cody y Gull están castigados por dos semanas debido al escándalo que armaron.

Mussel: Pero solo lo hicieron para ayudar a Michiru.

Crill: La casa de Haruka esta cerca de la de Michiru. ¿Haruka?

Haruka: Ella no querrá ni que me acerque.

Shark: ¿Y qué tal Coral?

Haruka: ¿Disculpa?

Shark: Ella no tendrá inconveniente en quedarse con Michiru.

Haruka: Pero yo si. ¿Y por qué no te quedas tú con ella Sharki? ¬¬

Shark: ¿Yo? O_OU Pues... es que...

Jelly: Es que la casa de Michiru no tiene electricidad, ni agua caliente, ni teléfono. ¡Es como vivir a la intemperie!

Crill: ¬¬ bueno, entonces se quedará conmigo, anclaré en el puerto pero solo hasta que se recupere. Y ustedes tendrán que venir a ayudarme con ella si empeora.

Jelly: Claro por supuesto n_n

Crill: No vendrán ¿verdad? ¬¬

Galeón: Por supuesto que si n_nu tranquilo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru fue llevada a un camarote, y allí se quedó en la cama dormida.

Dos días después despertó y encontró a Coral leyendo un libro sentada en una silla a su lado.

- Creí que estarías pintándome – dijo Michiru recostada, a lo cual Coral sonrió y dejó su libro para sentarse a un lado de la cama.

- Eso fue algo muy grosero de mi parte, debí haberte preguntado primero.

- No me molestó en realidad, es solo que siempre tiendo a exagerar, así soy yo.

- A mi me agrada como eres.

- Tú eres mujer así que no me molestaría posar desnuda para ti. Pero no lo haré porque tú les mostrarías la pintura a todos y me moriría de vergüenza.

- Entiendo Michiru pero... la pintura ya está terminada, y la exhibí en mi galería ayer n_nu

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Coral! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! – Michiru empezó a pegarle con la almohada, Coral solo se reía porque no le dolía para nada.

Crill escuchó lo retos de Michiru y fue hasta su camarote, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una lluvia de plumas de almohada, y a Michiru disfrazada de copito de nieve.

Crill: Asumiré que ya te sientes mejor.

Michiru: ¿He? ¿Y tú quien eres?

Crill: ¡Soy Crill! >_

Michiru: ¿Quién? No se quien eres ¬¬

Crill se enfadó mucho porque Michiru aparentó no recordarlo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y armó un lío dentro del camarote.

Como cinco minutos después lanzó a Michiru y a Coral por la borda. Coral cayó parada por supuesto, pero Michiru hundió su cara en la arena.

Crill: Qué tengas suerte Michiru n_n

Michiru: ¡Vete al demonio Crill!

Coral: ¿Estás bien Michiru?

Michiru: ¡¿No estás enojada con él por habernos echado de esa forma?!

Coral: Así es Crill.

Michiru: ¡Uyyyy! ¡Pero qué le pasa!

Coral: ¿Ya estás mejor?

Michiru: si (se levantó del suelo) pero aun me duele un poco el cuerpo.

De pronto Coral escuchó un sonido parecido al de un trueno.

Michiru: A si, y tengo mucha hambre T.T

Coral: Ho mi pobre Michiru (la abrazó al instante)

Michiru: O///O

Coral: Te invitaré a almorzar. ¿Te gustaría?

Michiru: ¿Almorzar? ¡Si! n_n ¡Si!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru y Coral fueron a un restaurante lujoso. Allí Michiru se tragó todo lo que pudo, en cambio Coral solo ordenó una ensalada y se la pasó viendo a Michiru todo el tiempo.

Y en una mesa en el rincón de ese mismo restaurante estaban sentados Haruka...

- ¡Qué hace Coral con Michiru aquí!

Shark...

- ¡Qué hace Michiru con Coral aquí!

Turtle...

- Díganme porqué estoy aquí -_-

Yelly...

- Tal vez pase algo romántico n_n

Galeón...

- Ya saben, cita romántica...

Haruka-Shark: ¡No están en una cita!

Mussel: Bueno me parece algo muy lindo que se hagan amigas.

Turtle: Hay Mussel, obviamente eres muy inocente como para ver el grado de perversión que hay aquí.

Mussel: ¿Estás loco?

Turtle: Tienes razón, me largo. (Se levantó para irse)

Mussel: Yo te acompaño.

Turtle y Mussel se largaron del lugar.

Jelly: Si me disculpan muchachos, voy a ir al tocador. (Se levantó con una sonrisa pícara)

Unos quince segundos después de que se levantó Jelly, Galeón se levantó de la mesa con la misma excusa.

Shark: ¿No podrían ser más obvios? ¬¬

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru: Disculpa Coral tengo que ir al baño un momento n_n

Michiru se levantó y pasó por la mesa de Haruka y Shark. La mesa estaba vacía, hasta que Michiru terminó de pasar, entonces ambas salieron debajo de la mesa.

Coral seguía sentada en la mesa y Haruka se sentó en el lugar de Michiru.

Haruka: Hola cariño ¬¬

Coral: Hola mi hermosa Haruka.

Haruka: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Coral: Invite a almorzar a Michiru.

Haruka: ¡Y ni te dignas a inventarme una excusa!

Coral: ¿Por qué lo haría? Yo jamás te mentiría a ti.

Haruka: ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto me hace sentir un poquito incómoda?

Coral: Dirás celosa. Haruka, ¿tienes idea de cómo me siento? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí todo este tiempo?

Haruka: No comprendo.

Coral: Desde que llegaste, no hemos sido más que las compañeras adecuadas para personificar a Urano y Neptuno. Y por un momento yo también me lo creí, pero con el pasar de los días me fui dando cuenta. No sabes el dolor que me causa verte todos los días parada en el risco esperando a tu verdadera compañera, y yo no soy más que...

Haruka: Coral yo... lo lamento, nunca quise...

Coral: No Haruka, tu no has hecho nada malo. Yo elegí estar contigo. Pero hoy, hoy solo estoy almorzando con una amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru entró al baño de damas, cerró la puerta de uno de los cubículos, se bajó las bragas y se sentó en el inodoro.

No pasó mucho tiempo entes de que escuchara unos gemidos que venían desde el cubículo de al lado.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Vayan a un hotel! – Gritó Michiru enojada - ¡La gente viene a defecar aquí! ¡Además no puedo orinar tranquila!

- (...) Perdón Michiru – Dijo la vocecita de Jelly.

- ¡¿Jelly?! – Michiru salió con la bombacha por los talones - ¡Por dios Jelly! ¡¿Si estás tan desesperada por que no le pides a Galeón que...?! – Abrió la puerta de Jelly.

- Hola Michiru n_nu – Galeón la saludó.

- (...) ¡¡¡HAAAA!!! -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Coral: ¿Escuchaste algo?

Haruka: No, no escuche nada en lo absoluto ¬¬u

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Shark entró corriendo al baño de mujeres.

- ¡HAAAA! – Michiru le lanzó el papel higiénico porque creía que ella también era hombre.

Galeón y Shark fueron catapultados hacia fuera sobre una de las mesas.

Coral: ¿Michiru? O_O

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Coral sonreía, Haruka era indiferente, Shark estaba enojada con Michiru, Michiru quería matar a Shark a Galeón y a Yelly, y Galeón y Yelly la estaban pasando muy bien.

Galeón: Esto es tan agradable n_n

Shark-Michiru: ¡Cállate!

Michiru: ¡No puedo ir ni al baño sin toparme con alguno de ustedes!

Jelly: A propósito Michiru, ¿Coral ya te dijo que vivirás con nosotros a partir de hoy?

Michiru: ¡¿Qué?!

Jelly: Es que no queremos que te quedes sola en esa vieja casa, así que nos turnaremos y podrás quedarte en nuestras casas por un día.

Michiru: ¡No voy a quedarme con ustedes ni loca!

Coral: Te quedarás en la casa de Otter, Mussel, Turtle, Shark, Dolphin, Galeón, Yelly, Oyster y Bay Blanquet, y Crill. Por supuesto que yo también te recibiré en mi casa, al igual que Haruka ¿verdad Haruka?

Haruka: Si, eso fue lo que dije.

Galeón: Cody y Gull siguen castigados pero les prometimos que te cuidaríamos.

Michiru: No gracias, yo dormiré en mi casa sola.

Jelly: ¿Por qué?

Coral: No eres una molestia Michiru.

Michiru: Ustedes son muy amables pero no gracias, estaré bien. Además, necesito estar un tiempo sola, para organizar mis pensamientos.

Shark: ¿Segura?

Michiru: si n_n gracias a todos. Son unos buenos amigos, "la mayoría dementes", pero buenos amigos.

_N/A: Que onda gente?!! Que les pareció el fic? Desde que comencé todo el mundo me pidió que Haruka apareciera y ahora que apareció nadie dice nada de ella, así no va la cosa. Bueno los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo, bye..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Michiru de Visita**

Era de noche, Michiru dormía en su cama o trataba de dormir en su cama, los mosquitos la comían viva pero ni así quería levantarse. Estaba somnolienta y se daba uno que otro sopapo cuando los mosquitos se bajaban sobre su cara. Hacía un calor imposible y ella sin ventilador. La verdad era que Michiru apestaba porque no se había bañado en días, tampoco tenía servicio de agua corriente, su abuela solía coger el agua de un aljibe pero el poso se había secado misteriosamente después de su muerte. Michiru debía dejar abierta la ventana por el calor, era insoportable, y por eso los mosquitos se estaban dando un festín con ella. Uno le picó en un glúteo y Michiru se dio una nalgada tan fuerte que pegó un grito y se tragó como cinco bichos. Su cama estaba toda mojada de sudor y ella ya no podía dormir, se daba vuelta de un lado para el otro y se rascaba por todas partes. La cosa se estaba volviendo indescriptiblemente desesperante para ella. El pelo lo tenía como paja de tanto rascárselo también, Michiru llegó a un punto en que empezó a revolcarse y rebotar de bronca en la cama como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia.

- ¡HAAAA…! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTOOO…!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, Haruka dormía tranquila en su habitación con aire acondicionado y sin mosquitos.

A las tres con dos minutos alguien toca la puerta. Haruka remeda para levantarse unas cuantas veces hasta que se cae de la cama. Baja las escaleras bostezando y con los ojos chiquitos y abre la puerta. Para su sorpresa era Michirita toda despeinada con cara de pocos amigos y piquetes por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Y tu qué rayos quieres a esta hora de la noche?

- Quiero lo que toda persona quiere ¡DORMIR!

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Quisiera dormir en tu casa, no tengo ventilador ni espiral T.T

- ¿Qué? Si no mal recuerdo tu rechazaste la oferta de dormir en nuestras casas.

- ¡No me lo restriegues en la cara! ¡Estoy desesperada!

- Se nota que si, de lo contrario nunca hubieras venido aquí.

- Ya, ¿me dejas?

- Hmm, está bien, pero solo si dices la palabra mágica.

- ¡Qué palabra mágica!

- Di por favor.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Bien, salúdame a los mosquitos – Haruka amagó para cerrar la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Espera!

- ¿Y bien? No oigo el por favor.

- … bsonakor ¬¬ - murmuró Michiru entre dientes.

- ¿Qué dijiste? n_n

- ¡Dije…! … puorfflaor ¬¬

- No te entiendo nada.

- ¡¡DIJE POR FAVOR IDIOTA!!

Haruka le sonrió y le abrió la puerta.

- ¿En verdad puedo quedarme? n_n – Michiru dio un paso para entrar pero Haruka se le puso en frente otra vez - ¡Ahora qué!

- Di Haruka eres un encanto n_n

Obviamente Haruka no conocía el límite de tolerancia de Michiru.

- ¡Patada de sailor V! – Michiru ensartó su pie por la cara de Haruka y la lanzó al suelo pasando por encima de ella.

- ¡Oye! ¡Entrar así en la casa de alguien es ilegal! – Haruka se levantó a duras penas - ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru corría por toda la casa de Haruka, y Haruka la seguía con un desodorante spray rociando por donde ella pasaba.

- ¿Nadie te dijo que apestas? – Haruka se tapaba la nariz.

- No seas tan delicado, ni que fueras mujer.

- ¡Nunca entiendes ¿verdad?!

Michiru por fin encontró la habitación de Haruka y entró dando saltitos y muy feliz por el aire acondicionado tan fresquito.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Dormirás en el sofá-cama de abajo.

- Pero hace mucho calor – Michiru puso carita.

- Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, yo inventé "la carita"

Michiru cerró la puerta del cuarto.

- Tengo una mejor idea, tú duerme en el sofá-cama de abajo Akurah.

Haruka hechó abajo su propia puerta de una sola patada y encontró a Michiru en su cama fregándose por sus sábanas.

- ¡MICHIRU!

- Que suavecita y perfumadita está n_n haaa.

- ¡Fuera de mi cama ahora! ///

- Buenas noches Akurah.

- ¡Ni lo pienses!

Haruka la jaló de los pies pero Michi no se soltaba, y así estuvieron como veinte minutos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haruka y Michiru estaban acostadas en la cama una al lado de la otra.

- Creí que me odiabas, ¿Haces esto porque me odias? – Preguntó Haruka.

- No te odio – Contestó Michiru con los ojos cerrados – Crill me dijo que todos pasaron por lo mismo que yo, debe ser por eso que tienes tan mal carácter.

- ¡Tú eres la que tiene mal carácter!

- Estoy sucia, tengo mucho calor, perdí a mi abuela y a mi madre, todos me odiaban y no tenía amigos. Por supuesto que tengo mal carácter. Pero tú no puedes entender eso, eres el señor popular y perfecto del que todos hablan.

- No creo haber hecho nada para agradar a las personas.

- Eso es peor aun, les agradas a todos sin razón. Te odio ¬¬

- Dijiste que no me odiabas.

- El odio regresó por si solo ¬¬

- ¡¿Quieres callarte y dormirte ya?!

Cinco minutos después Michiru ya estaba roncando toda estirada en la cama y con la pierna encima de Haruka.

- Hubiera preferido que me odiaras -_-U – se lamentó Haruka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Quiero una tostada, quiero jugo de naranja, quiero chocolatada fría, quiero...

- ¡Es mi casa pero puedes hacerte el desayuno sola!

En la mañana Michiru seguía en la casa de Haruka molestándola todo lo que pudiera.

- Coral me hizo el desayuno la vez que desperté en su casa.

- Pues ahora estás en mi casa así que comerás al estilo Haruka – Colocó en la mesa de la cocina un recipiente con helado de crema hasta el tope, dos bananas a los costados, chocolate encima, frutillas... etc. Un banana split servido a la orden.

- n///n ¡Hay si, helado! Haber frutilla, vainilla, granizado, chocolate ¡Oye! El chocolate no me gusta.

- Me acabas de decir que querías chocolatada fría.

- Pero no es lo mismo que el helado de chocolate.

- ¡Trágatelo!

- Lo dejaré a un costadito n_n siii.

- Eres una niña ¬¬

- Ni que fuera niño n_n

- Recuerda que esta noche ya no dormirás aquí ¬¬

- De acuerdo, ¿Me pregunto dónde dormire? O_O?

- En casa de Shark, el también tiene aire acondicionado.

- Huy que bien n_n ¿él sabe que iré?

- Por supuesto que si – Risa maliciosa.

Haruka se debía marchar después de desayunar, tenía que ir al trabajo.

- Bien Michiru, te dejo a cargo de la casa.

Michiru le arrojó la bandeja de helado vacía por la cara – Si claro, ve al trabajo, mientras yo, "la mujer", me debo quedar aquí en la casa como esclava todo el día. ¡Quien sabe lo que tu vas a hacer por ahí!

- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! – Gritó Haruka con la cara roja por el golpazo de la bandeja.

- ¡Me voy contigo!

- Olvídalo.

- Tu me debes cuidar, estoy a tu cargo n_n

- Te quedas aquí y eso es todo.

- Si me dejas me pondré a llorar y Coral se enfadará contigo.

- ¡Huuuyyyy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru y Haruka iban en la camioneta de Emma hacia el trabajo.

- ¿Por qué vamos en la camioneta de mi abuela Akurah?

- Porque Emma me lo prestó después de que alguien dañó mi motocicleta.

- ¿A si? n_nu ¿Quien?

- No lo se, pero cuando me entere de quien fue lo haré pedazos.

- Hay bueno -_-u – Michiru fue quien dañó la moto la vez que se encontró con Shark.

- Cuando lleguemos te mantendrás callada, quieta, y no molestarás a nadie ¿comprendiste? ¿Michiru?

Michiru estaba arriba del techo nuevamente sintiendo el viento y riéndose muy contenta.

- ¡Michiru, baja de ahí! ¡Puedes matarte! ¡Y si no bajas te mataré yo misma!

Haruka llegó con los nervios de punta al trabajo, pero Michirita estaba fresquita y muy enérgica.

- ¿Dónde estamos Akurah?

- En un Spa.

- ¿Trabajas en un lugar así?

Las dos entraron y en la sala de espera se encontraron con Galeón y Yelly contándose secretitos al oído entre risitas.

- ¡Haaaaa! ¡Ustedes dos otra vez! – Michiru aun recordaba la escena pervertida que tuvo que presenciar en el baño de damas del restaurante.

- "Michiru n_n" – Dijo Galeón.

- Y Haruka, por fin llegas. Me muero por que empecemos, he sentido el cuerpo estresado toda la noche y necesito que me ayudes a relajarme, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Yelly jaloneó de la corbata a Haruka y lo llevó a un cuarto, y Michiru se sentó al lado de Galeón.

- No quiero ni saber lo que quiso decir Yelly con eso ¬¬

- ¿Te da celos? n_n – Preguntó Galeón.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú deberías estar celoso de Akurah!

- ¿Por qué? Después de que Haruka termine con Yelly, sigo yo.

- ¡Huy ustedes son unos degenerados!

- Creo que te estás confundiendo. Así que te quedaste con Haruka toda la noche.

- ¿Oye como lo supiste?

- Hueles al perfume de Haruka – dijo Galeón acercando su rostro muy al de Michiru.

- O///O Ham... bueno si.

- ¿Te trató bien?

- Al principio no, pero después nos llevamos mejor, eso creo.

- Tienes tanta suerte de haber dormido con Haruka, nadie lo ha hecho a excepción de Coral. Y de pronto llegas tú y te adueñas de su cama como si te perteneciera ese lugar, y lo que es mejor, Haruka te lo permite. Que interesante.

- Oye deja de estar insinuando cosas que ni entiendo ¬¬

- Solo digo que es inusual. Hasta ella es diferente ahora que estás aquí.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De Haruka, siempre ha sido la figura que más se asemejaba a Urano, tiene talento, fuerza y belleza. Pero desde que tu llegaste solo ha estado de mal humor y nos ha mostrado una faceta suya que no conocíamos.

- ¿Y se supone que eso es bueno?

- Yo diría que si. Ahora la mujer perfecta está mostrando su lado infantil.

- Akurah es hombre Galeón ¬¬

- Lo que tú digas Michiru, es el hombre que toda mujer desearía tener.

- Pues yo no – Se cruzó de brazos mientras Galeón se reía de ella.

- ¡Ha! ¡Haa! ¡Hay si Haruka sigue! – Comenzó a gemir Yelly en el cuarto cercano.

- ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! – Michiru tuvo escalofríos.

- ¡Haaa! ¡Si, pon tus manos ahí! ¡Qué placer! ¡Haa!

- ¡HAAA! – Michiru se tironeaba los pelos - ¡No lo soporto!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Galeón la sacó a pasear para que se calmara, y le compró un helado. Michiru lo comió muy contenta, le gustaba mucho el helado aunque ya se había comido el que Haruka le sirvió.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

- Si, ¿pero que…? - Michi notó que muchas chicas los veían - ¿Te están viendo a ti?

- ¿Ha? Puede ser, sucede muy seguido.

- Haaa ¬¬ eres otro casanova.

- n_n No en realidad.

- Esta bien, eres un chico lindo.

- ¿Si? Muchas gracias n_n

- Y parece que ellas están celosas de verme contigo – sonrió conspirando.

- ¿Te parece?

- ¡HO Galeón! ¡Eres un dios en la cama! ¡Que bien me sentí!

- He… Michiru… O_Ou

- ¡HAZMELO OTRA VEZ AQUÍ MISMO!

- ¿Porqué no mejor… regresamos? n_nu jaja – pasaron entre las chicas y Michiru se enrolló por el brazo de Galeón - nada de lo que dijo ella es cierto n_nu – Galeón se disculpaba.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No podré sentarme en meses! n_n

- ¿A si? pues… que pena porque está noche no te salvarás.

- ¡Hay no! ¡Otra vez! ¡Me estoy empezando a excitar!

- También yo, ¿vamos a mi casa?

- ¡Huy si! Un momento… ¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio? O_OU

- Así es.

- Oye… este… solo estaba jugando.

- Podremos seguir jugando en mi habitación.

Galeón la miraba con ojos seductores y sonrisa de casanova. Hay no puede ser, "se lo tomó en serio", pensó Michiru.

- Oye Galeón…

- ¿Si, Michiru?

- ¿Me… compras otro heladito? Y de paso cómprate uno para ti también, haber si te enfrías un poco ¬¬u

Galeón sonrió porque también estaba jugando con ella.

- Como quieras Michiru n_n pero si alguna vez quieres que en realidad suceda, solo dímelo.

- Aja… n_nu

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después del trabajo Haruka llevó a Michiru a la casa de Shark.

- Tengo hambre Akurah, ya es de noche.

- Shark se encargará de eso, solo pídeselo. Ha y… date un baño antes por favor.

- Hay pero si no huelo tan mal.

- ¡Apestas!

Haruka dejó a Michi en la puerta de Shark y se largó del lugar. Ella entró porque creía que estaba bien, y ya que Haruka insistió en que se diera un baño, bueno, lo haría.

- Tonto Akurah, afeminado ¬¬

Michiru se abrió paso entre una montaña de refacciones para moto, sin mencionar que el lugar estaba poco limpio y lleno de un olor a gasolina.

Se tardó un poquito en encontrar el baño, pero al parecer estaba muy limpio. Michiru también notó que Shark tenía shampoo y cosas femeninas, pero pensó que sus muchas chicas seguro venían seguido a visitarlo, al igual que a Haruka. Ella siempre pensó que los dos eran apuestos, aunque no en carácter.

Bueno, Michi entró en el baño y dejó la puerta a medio cerrar. Shark no estaba en casa pero sabía que ella vendría a pasar la noche. Haruka se lo había asegurado.

Se quitó su solerito y sus pantis, abrió la ducha y se metió bajo el agua tibiecita. A Shark no le importaría si usaba el shampoo de sus novias.

La señorita Shark llegó a casa cansada, con la ropa toda manchada con grasa para aceitar. Mientras caminaba para su habitación se iba sacando su ropa y la dejaba por el camino. Entró a su cuarto y se buscó ropa limpia, se puso un pantalón blanco y una remera suelta y de color azul con mangas negras. Se tiró en la cama ni bien terminó de vestirse y al segundo que pegó los ojos escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo.

- No recuerdo haberme bañado antes de cambiarme – Shark se levantó y fue para el baño.

Escuchó una vos que estaba tarareando el ending de Sailor Moon y era muy similar a la vocecita de Michirita.

Empujó la puerta lentamente y vio la silueta de una mujer bañándose tras la cortina semi transparente.

Shark se dio la media vuelta rápido para buscar una servilleta y limpiarse la sangre de la nariz. (Nota: no es un chico)

- /// ¡Michiru, qué hace aquí!

- ¡"De la manoooo... caminareeemos tu y yoo... las estrellas viiii...! – Michiru cantaba su canción (quien sabe de donde la sacó) y no se había dado cuenta que Shark ya había llegado.

La señorita Shark volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño y se puso a pensar porqué rayos ella estaba en su casa.

- Esto seguro es obra de Haruka, no tengo ni la más remota duda – Shark decía con unos taponcitos en los orificios de la nariz.

Michiru finalmente cerró la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla para salir del baño.

Cuando salió se encontró con Shark, quien estaba sentada en el suelo como indiecita.

- ¡Hola Sharky! n_n – Michiru la saludó enérgicamente.

Apenas Shark la oyó se le electrizó todo el cuerpo y se le volaron los taponcitos de la nariz.

- Haaa... que baño tan refrescante.

- He... si... ¿Michiru? ¿Por qué...?

- Oye Sharky, ¿te importaría cargarme hasta la habitación?

- ¿Ha? O///O

- Si, es que este piso está muy sucio y acabo de bañarme ¿lo harías?

- Pero... ¿p-para qué quieres ir a la habitación? ¬///¬

- Pues ni pienses que dormiré entre toda esta mugre. Anda cárgame.

- Bueno pero... hay ya que – Shark la alzó sobre el hombro como si cargara una bolsa de patatas pero Michiru no le dijo nada.

La idea de que Michiru estuviera semidesnuda hacía que Shark se pusiera nerviosa.

- Tienes un cuarto muy pequeño Shark – dijo Michiru cuando entraron. La cama estaba en el suelo como la de los japoneses. En el piso había muchas revistas de deporte regadas por ahí, además de ropa. Pero al menos olía muy bien ahí dentro y estaba limpio también.

Shark dejó a Michi en la cama y se la quedó viendo haber que hacía. Michiru se empezó a quitar la toalla para secarse su pelo.

- ¡¡HAAA!! – Shark se dio la media vuelta toda colorada.

- Es que no tengo ropa, mi vestido está algo sucio y pegoteado con helado.

- Porqué no lo dijiste – Shark abrió un estante que estaba en la pared y sacó ropa limpia para ella.

- Toma – Le pasó la ropa mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Ha? Esta ropa es tuya.

- Pues de quien va a ser.

- ¿Alguna de tus novias no habrá dejado ropa limpia que me pueda poner?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie ha venido a mi casa nunca.

- Pero... y... el shampoo de mujer... y los jabones... los aceites perfumados para el cuerpo... y...

- ¡Son míos!

- Si como no ¬¬ seguro no te importará que yo esté aquí porque ya tienes mucha experiencia.

Cuan equivocada estaba. Shark en su vida paso la noche con una chica, ni tuvo a nadie a menos de un metro de distancia.

- Seguro ya estás acostumbrado.

- ¡Que no! – Shark se volteó a gritarle y la vio vestida con la ropa que le dio. Una camisa que le cubría toda su colita y le quedaba como camisón.

- Las mangas me quedan largas – dijo Michiru.

- Solo hay que remangarlas – Shark se sentó en la cama con ella y se las remangó.

- Sabes Shark, no eres tan mala persona.

- ¿He? ¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

- Porque ahora es cuando me di cuenta. Además eres lindo.

- Ya deja de decir esas cosas -///-


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Michiru y el Misterio de sus amigos**

- Entonces todos sus padres fueron malditos por la princesa del mar, y luego la maldición se pasó a ustedes y también a mi, pero de entre todos nosotros reencarnaron sailor Urano y Neptuno, solo que nadie sabe quienes son todavía, y por eso arman todos los años estas competencias donde todos participan para saber quien se parece más a Urano o Neptuno, porque cuando ellas se revelen la maldición desaparecerá y los demás podrán salir de esta ciudad y sus almas se irán en paz al cielo? O_O – Michiru le daba vueltas a todas las cosas que le habían contado hasta ahora.

- Si, eso sería más o menos resumido (dijo Shark cambiándole una rueda a su moto)

- ¿Quiere decir que estamos muertos?

- Estamos entre los vivos y los muertos, pero no tenemos lugar en ninguno de esos extremos.

- ¿Y esta ciudad?

- Esta ciudad no es visible para los humanos normales, lo cual prueba que tú eres una de nosotras con el solo hecho de estar aquí.

- ¿Y a ti no te molesta para nada el hecho de que te esté pasando todo esto?

- Bueno... (Shark se puso de pie) a veces se vuelve un poco monótono hacer todos los días lo mismo.

- ¿Todos los días lo mismo?

- Si, correr (Shark arrastró su moto fuera del taller y fue seguida por Michiru) ¿Qué hora es chispita?

- Casi mediodía ¡Oye no me digas chispita!

- Bien, tengo que irme ahora (se montó a su moto) hay un recorrido que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Tú debes recorrer tu propio camino. Ahora aléjate del tanque de combustible o lo vas a hacer estallar.

- ¡¡Que no soy chispita!!

El vehículo de Shark comenzó a rodar por la calle y se alejó rápido de Michiru.

- ¡Oyee! ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo?

- ¿Shark te dejó? (Preguntó Turtle apareciéndose por detrás) Siempre hace eso a esta hora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque esta fue la hora de su muerte.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Mientras conducía, fue maldito por la princesa del mar estrellándose contra la montaña que está detrás de la ciudad. Y desde entonces, siempre a estas horas, sale con su motocicleta y recorre el mismo camino todos los días aunque esté lloviendo.

- ¡Eso suena escalofriante!

- Lo tenías que saber de todas formas.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Así que es verdad lo de la maldición de Shark. Creí que Turtle estaba bromeando para asustarme – Michiru hablaba sentada en una cómoda silla con una taza de té en sus manos.

- En realidad – le dijo Coral regando sus flores cerca de ella – el lugar en el que murió Turtle tampoco está muy lejos de ahí.

- ¿A si? ¿Me cuentas?

- Supongo que lo tienes que saber de todas formas. Murió mientras subía la montaña, perdió el control de su auto de repente, comenzó a patinar por la carretera hasta que se impactó contra la barra de contención. Su auto cayó al abismo. Sucedió un atardecer y desde entonces...

- ¿Todos los días recorre el mismo camino?

- Así es exactamente – sonrió Coral.

- Que horror -_- y tú Coral... también fuiste maldita ¿verdad?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Coral no me contestó mi pregunta – Michiru se arreglaba el pelo porque el viento de la playa era muy fuerte.

- Es normal, a nadie le gusta hablar de su muerte (Otter vigilaba el océano con un larga vistas) Coral fue encontrada a horas de la madrugada tirada en el césped de su jardín. Sus flores estaban por completo marchitas, algunos dicen que era alérgica al polen de las rosas, y que fue fatal para ella estar tanto tiempo rodeada de esas flores. Desde entonces ella muere junto con su jardín cada madrugada y luego despierta como si nada al día siguiente.

- Huy, esto es cada vez más perturbador.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- ¿Qué le pasó a Otter? No le quise preguntar para no incomodarla.

- Una ola de 20 metros (Mussel se ataba las Zapatillas para empezar a correr) en ese entonces el mar parecía una batidora gigante, ni siquiera ella, la mejor nadadora de todos pudo salvarse. Se ahogó y desde ese entonces todos los días, a eso de las 7:00, 8:00 de la noche, camina hasta el agua y se pierde en ella.

- Hmm... y... ¿tú?

- ¿Yo? Jeje, ¿qué me podría haber pasado a mí si lo único que hago es correr? (comenzó a correr por la pista de carreras)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Fue un día trágico (decía Dolphin mientras tocaba su violín en el salón de música de la escuela) algunos cuentan que excedió la velocidad humana establecida y sus pies encendieron fuego en el suelo. Murió quemada a eso de las 5 o 6 de la madrugada cuando practicaba para una carrera importante por la mañana. A si, en la mañana ganó la carrera.

- Dolphin, que horrible debe haber sido morir quemado.

- Es verdad (Dolphin quedó pensativa)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- ¿Por qué el reciente interés por conocer nuestras muertes? – Crill izaba una de las velas de su barco.

- ¡¿Y cómo no voy a tener interés?!

- Bueno, supongo que lo tienes que saber de todas formas. Dolphin siempre estuvo obsesionada por ser la mejor violinista del mundo entero. Por eso no dejaba de practicar en ningún momento. Iba todas las noches a la escuela cuando todas las luces estaban apagadas y practicaba hasta el amanecer con una sola vela encendida. Pero una noche algo salió mal, tal vez la vela se volcó y quemó las cortinas, ella estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en el suelo. El detector de humos del pasillo se encendió y los bomberos llegaron en minutos, apaciguaron el fuego y la rescataron con heridas superficiales, pero ella ya estaba muerta por inhalar tanto dióxido de Carbono.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Crill naufragó con su barco durante una tormenta, eso dicen. Otros dicen que los monstruos marinos se subieron a bordo y lo devoraron mientras dormía. Y otros aseguran que el Craquen se lo llevó a las profundidades con su barco. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta – Galeón se tomaba un refresco junto a Michiru sentados en el parque.

- Ha ya veo, ¿Y que hay de Yelly? Tu pareja.

- Nuestras muertes fueron más dramáticas. Morimos en este parque mientras el viento soplaba fuerte. En realidad no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero nos encontraron desnudos y juntos en el hueco de la raíz de uno de los árboles más viejos. ¿Quieres que te muestre cual árbol? n_n

- No, para nada ¬¬ gracias.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- ¿Quieres saber cómo murió Cody? – Gull arreglaba el cabello de Yelly.

- Si, échame el cuentito – Abrió una revista de deporte sentada en una de las sillas de al lado.

- Cody... murió de tristeza – le dijo Gull y Michiru dejó caer la revista.

- Había un chico, parecido a Haruka de quien ella se enamoró locamente. Pero ese muchacho la rechazó incontables veces diciéndole que ella no era lo suficientemente femenina como para su gusto.

- ¡Un momento, no se puede morir de tristeza!

- Cuando el amor es tan fuerte Michiru – explicó Yelly – cualquier cosa puede suceder. Cody se encerró en su habitación y nunca más salió.

- Ho, no tenía idea. No creí que alguien como Cody podía enamorarse de esa forma.

- Pero ahora se ve muy feliz a tu lado – Insinuó Gull.

- ¡¿Qué?! O///O

- Dijo que se siente muy feliz contigo, más feliz que cuando estaba cerca de él.

- ¡Qué tratas de decir Gull! ¡Y qué hay de ti!

- Esta bien, yo morí cuando dejé de aceptar el hecho de que era hombre, solo con el deseo de convertirme en mujer.

- O_O ¿Qué? Yo creí que eras mujer.

- ¿Hay en serio? u///u Qué feliz me haces Michiru n_n

- Si ¬¬ si

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- ¡Hola! ¡Hay alguien! – Michiru golpeaba la puerta del faro - ¡Subí como diez mil escalones para llegar aquí así que tienen que abrirme!

- Un chico de cabello corto y blanco con ojos naranja le abre la puerta – Hola, Michiru -

- Oye tú cómo sabes mi nombre.

- Todos saben quien eres, hablan tanto de tí como de Haruka, adelante n_n

- ¿Eres tu Oyster o Bay Blanket? Todos los llaman los hermanos de las corrientes.

- Yo soy Oyster, n_n bienvenida.

- Eres muy bajito, increíblemente más bajito que yo.

- Ha bueno, es que... n_nu

- Hooo – Michiru se sorprendió, dentro del faro todo parecía muy limpio y elegante a pesar de que por afuera se veía hecho trizas.

Oyster era un chico tranquilo y amable, nunca se enojaba y siempre estaba vestido de blanco (pescadora y remera) siempre descalzo. En cambio Bay Blanket...

- Yo escucho las corrientes de viento n_n

- A o sea que tu hermano escucha las corrientes de mar.

- No somos hermanos – dijo una voz seria que venía del balcón tras una cortina.

Michiru fue a investigar y encontró a otro chico joven, más alto que Oyster, hermosísimo y vestido de negro, sentado en el barandal que daba hacia el océano, leyendo un libro.

- Quien rayos eres tu ¬¬ - Preguntó Bay Blanket.

- ¿Cómo que quién rayos soy? ¡Más respeto a tus invitados!

- Yo no te invite a pasar.

- Pero Oyster si.

- Y a mí que.

Michiru de inmediato se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que era muy guapo, no era muy amable como Oyster.

- Gruñón – Murmuró Michiru.

- No tengo porqué ser amable con la chica que hizo que el Craquen nos tragara.

- Huy O_O eso es cierto.

Oyster regresó de la cocina con una bandeja y tres cafés servidos sobre ella.

- n_n Alguien quiere... – Oyster se desmayó a mitad de su frase y Bay Blanket tubo que reaccionar rápido agarrándolo antes de que cayera al suelo. Pero la bandeja igual voló por los aires y cayeron dos tazas de café caliente sobre las cabezas de Bay Blanket y Michiru.

- ¡HAAA! – Gritaron ambos - ¡PERO QUE LE PASA A TU HERMANO! – Gritó Michiru.

- Insomnio, se queda dormido a cada rato. La razón es porque el viento casi nunca deja de soplar. En cambio yo puedo alejarme del mar cuando quiera.

- ¡AHI! ¡QUEMAAAA!

Los dos hermanos de las corrientes eran reconocidos, Oyster por quedarse dormido todo el tiempo, Y Bay Blanket por ser tan mala leche con todos.

- La razón es porque el mar siempre está de muy mal humor y no se puede nadar en él, por eso es que Bay Blanket también es así – decía Oyster sentado a la mesa bebiendo la única taza que se había salvado.

- ¿He? ¿Y cuándo te despertaste? Hace un rato estabas en los brazos de Bay Blanket – Michiru ni siquiera lo había visto despertar - ¡USTEDES SON MUY RAROS!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Michiru y el misterioso Akurah**

Michiru se iba adaptando de a poco a su nuevo hogar, la extraña ciudad maldita por una princesa del Mar y habitada por gente semi muerta. Definitivamente no podía ser alguien común y corriente como había deseado algunas veces, ahora era una candidata a convertirse en sailor scaut y probablemente maldita por la princesa del Mar también. Bueno, para Michiru era otro día normal.

Les debía muchas disculpas a los hermanos de las corrientes por haberlos matado, pero como habían vuelto a la vida gracias a su sacrificio todo estaba bien. Aunque aun así les tuvo que ayudar a reconstruir el faro y limpiar un poco, era la casa de ellos y fue dañado severamente por el monstruo marino así que...

Michiru caminaba, o serpenteaba haciendo equilibrio con una montaña de libros en sus brazos. La pobre no veía su camino y le estaba costando mucho no caerse.

- ¿D-Dónde dejo esto Bay Blanquet? – dijo con los brazos y piernas temblorosos.

Bay Blanquet como siempre con su humor amargo no le dio ni un poquito de compasión verla en ese estado – Ordénalos por orden alfabético en el estante que está a tu derecha – ni siquiera la vio, seguía sumergido en aquel libro con el que estuvo desde el comienzo.

- ¡Si son tus libros porqué no los ordenas tú!

- Estaban ordenados pero algo extraño sucedió. De repente la mitad de nuestra casa se destruyó y... bueno, morimos. ¿No se te hace familiar?

- Huy... -_-u está bien, yo los ordeno.

- Yo te ayudo n_n – Oyster llegó a la casa después de ir de compras.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Gracias pero no es necesario jeh, jeh! no te esfuerces por favor n_nu – Michiru tenía miedo de que le duplicara el trabajo.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada – Oyster caminó hacia ella pero se quedó inconciente mientras caminaba, y se vino encima de Michiru y de su pila de libros.

Oyster se durmió apaciblemente en el piso entre los senos de Michiru alrededor de una pila de libros desparramados en el suelo.

- ¡NAAAAAA! /// ¡NAAAAAA! ¡Bay Blanquet quítamelo de encima!

- Pero si se ven muy bien juntos – Bay Blanquet la hacía sonrojar.

- ¡CÁLLATE Y AYÚDAME IDIOTAAAAA...!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Esa noche Michiru se quedó en casa de Coral, y la pasó muy bien. Coral la consentía y mimaba con cosas muy glamorosas, por eso a veces deseaba ser como ella.

Y en la mañana...

Coral preparaba la mesa para servir el desayuno, cuando Haruka se le apareció de repente por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Haruka n_n que bonita sorpresa ¿No tenías trabajo?

- ¿He? Pero Coral, es fin de semana – A Haruka le pareció gracioso el repentino olvido de ella.

- ¿A si? Lo siento, se me debe haber pasado ¿Te quedas a desayunar con nosotras?

- ¿Nosotras?

Michiru oportunamente se apareció por la puerta bostezando, se acababa de despertar. Cuando Haruka la vio se quedó con la boca abierta y demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo. Michiru tenía una blusita ajustada sobre el ombligo y sus pantis blancas únicamente. Al parecer no se daba cuenta y se acercó a la heladera fregándose uno de los ojos.

- ¿Hay leche? – balbuceó Michiru bostezando otra vez.

- El desayuno estará listo muy pronto – le dijo Coral.

- Hm… - Michiru cerró la puerta de la heladera y se encontró con el enojado rostro de Haruka.

- ¿Akurah…? -_- cómo te va – Volvió a bostezar.

- Lávate la cara, y vístete caramba – decía Haruka - ¿Y porqué rayos Coral está haciéndote el desayuno? ¿Ahora es tu sirvienta?

- A mi no me molesta – intervino Coral.

- No estoy hablando contigo, eres demasiado amable con ella – Haruka se puso duro.

- ¿De qué hablas Haruka? Soy así con todos.

- Coral por favor, jamás invitaste a tu casa a nadie excepto a mi, jamás le sonreíste a nadie excepto a mi. Eras cerrada con todos excepto conmigo hasta que llegó Michiru.

Michirita prestaba atención.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – Coral no veía lo celosa que Haruka estaba.

- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¿Ha dormido contigo?

- No tenía otra cama, tú ya sabes bien eso.

Haruka se tragó las ganas de gritarle y le dijo tristemente - ¿Ya no me quieres?

- Pero que tonterías dices – Coral se enfadó.

Michiru pensaba - ¿Por qué Akurah se pone celoso si yo soy una chica? Coral y yo somos amigas solamente. ¿Por qué el drama?

- ¡¿A ti te gustaría que yo durmiera con otra mujer Coral?!

- Pero si tú también dormiste con Michiru cuando se quedó en tu casa.

- ¡Pero yo la odio y tu no! ¡Yo lo hice por obligación y tú lo haces con placer!

- Haruka no actúes de forma tan infantil. No hay nada entre Michiru y yo.

- ¡Entonces deja de actuar como si lo hubiera! – Haruka se enfadó tanto que salió corriendo de la casa de Coral.

Dejó un silencio incómodo.

- Lamento que hayamos tenido esta discusión enfrente de ti. Y también me disculpo por lo que Haruka dijo de ti – Coral se sentó a la mesa muy desanimada.

- No me importa lo que Akurah diga, es un tonto idiota.

- No, por favor no digas eso. Solo está celoso, eso quiere decir que le importo mucho, pero yo ya no se si siento por Haruka lo mismo que sentía entes.

- Mejor, es que él exagera ¿Qué podría haber entre tú y yo si somos mujeres?

- Hee… O_O Pero Michiru, Haruka es mujer.

- ¿He? (…) ¡Ajahjahjah! n_n Muy graciosa Coral, pero no voy a caer con esa. Akurah es muy lindo y hasta parece mujer pero claro que no lo es.

- O_O ¿Eso crees?

- A propósito Coral, dime, ¿Cómo murió Akurah? Se como han muerto los demás pero no se nada de él.

- Eso… yo tampoco lo se. Haruka es un misterio en ciertos aspectos. Solo se que llegó una noche de fuerte brisa como tú, y desde ese momento se quedó en la casa vecina a la tuya. Nunca le llegaba correo de su familia y cuando le pregunté simplemente me dijo que no tenía a nadie. Estaba solo Michiru, muy solo.

- ¿En serio? – Michiru sintió lastima - ¿Por eso es malo con quienes tienen a alguien a quien amar?

Coral sonrió – No Michiru, Haruka espera incansablemente la llegada de su Princesa del Mar. Y se enfada con aquellos que no creen en la historia, como tú.

- ¿He?

- Tú al principio no creías en La Princesa y dijiste cosas sin pensar frente a Haruka. No era tu culpa, tú no sabías que era real, pero aún así insultaste a la Princesa de Haruka, y por eso te ganaste su odio.

- ¿Akurah ama mucho a esa princesa?

- Todos lo saben.

- Rayos ¡¿Por qué la abuela no me dijo que cerrara la boca?! Le dije a Akurah que la Princesa no existía, que era un cuento tonto, claro que se debe haber enfadado conmigo, cielos.

- No es tu culpa, Haruka a veces actúa de forma muy infantil.

- ¡No, amar a alguien así como ama Haruka no es infantil, es su forma de amar!

- L-lo llamaste por su nombre correctamente O_O – Coral quedó sorprendida.

Michiru salió a correr tras Haruka – ¡Iré a disculparme por lo que dije!

- ¡Espera Michiru! Tu ropa… O_OU

Se le había olvidado ponerse unos pantalones y se apresuró tanto que no escuchó a Coral.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Entonces… apostemos Shark – Turtle se tomaba un helado con Shark y Otter mientras disfrutaban de la vista de la playa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres apostar? ¬¬ - preguntó sospechando Shark.

- n_n Oye no te preocupes, solo dime que pareja crees que ganará en la siguiente competencia. ¿No crees que Michiru tenga oportunidad? Como que se parece mucho a Sailor Urano.

- Jah, ¿más que yo? Michiru debe ser Sailor Neptuno.

- ¿Para que sea tu Neptuno? – Risita maliciosa de Turtle.

- ¿Te gusta Michiru Shark? – Preguntó preocupada Otter.

- ¡¡NOOO!! Rayos Turtle cómo se te ocurre.

- Michiru no puede ser Neptuno – Insistió Turtle – no tiene la delicadeza.

- Disculpa pero yo creo que Michiru es toda una dama – Shark aseguró firmemente y se reclinó por el respaldo de su silla balanceándose con las dos patas traseras.

- ¿Apuestas?

- ¡Claro que si!

- Ham O_OU Shark… - dijo Otter de pronto apuntando hacia la costa.

- ¿Hmm? – Shark miró hacia la costa y se cayó de la silla.

Michiru corría por la playa con solo sus pantis puestas y su blusita corta.

- Eso no es propio de una dama pero es divertido ver tu cara – reía triunfante Turtle.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Haruka no le puso las cosas fáciles a Michiru, la hizo correr desde la casa de Coral hasta la casa de su abuela, y por fin lo encontró parado en el risco donde la Princesa del Mar quiso arrojarse en el pasado.

- ¡N-No, no lo hagas, no saltes!

- ¿Qué?

- Eres muy joven para morir.

- ¡No voy a saltar, tu idiota!

- ¿A no?

- No, solo me gusta este lugar – Haruka se sentó en el suelo – desde aquí puedo ver el inmenso mar.

- Ho ¬///¬

- ¡¿Podrías irte?! ¡Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver!

Michiru caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

- ¡No escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije!

- Si escuché pero no me interesa.

- ¡Eres una…! Olvídalo, yo me iré – se dispuso a levantarse.

- Perdóname.

- ¿He?

- Perdóname Haruka.

- ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? – se volvió a sentar.

- Perdóname por haberte tratado mal, y por hablar mal de la persona que amas. Supongo que yo no entendía, porque nunca ame a alguien. Pero ahora se porqué eras así conmigo. Estabas protegiendo a la Princesa del Mar, ella es muy afortunada. Muy afortunada – Michiru sonrió genuinamente a Haruka e izo que se sonrojara.

- Pero que dices, todos también la quieren ¬///¬

- No como tu, a los demás no les importó que yo no creyera en ella. A ti si, y creo saber cómo te sentiste. Cuando vivía con mamá y de pronto, cuando la perdí, me desesperé mucho porque la abuela no me creyó que estaba viva, ella me decía que había muerto hacía mucho pero aun así no podía creerle. Eso me afligía, deseaba desesperadamente que me creyera, porque dentro de mí pensaba que tal vez, si mas personas creían en ella, mamá volvería conmigo. Era una realidad que ella estuvo a mi lado, ella vivió conmigo. ¿Es algo así lo que tú sientes?

Haruka miraba el océano más animado – La extraño, la extraño y a veces pienso que es Coral. Pero luego vuelvo aquí y me siento en este mismo lugar pensando… que si ella es Coral ¿Por qué la sigo extrañando así?

- Coral es la persona que más se parece a ella, tal vez sea ella, tal vez esté dormida dentro de ella.

- Eso quiero creer, pero aun si fuera así ¿Cómo la despierto? ¿Cómo hago para que vuelva?

- Mm... ¿Por eso te pusiste celoso?

- No se si lo has notado pero… Coral se está alejando de mí, y se está acercando a ti. Tal vez sea mi culpa por no amarla lo suficiente. Nunca se sintió como la Princesa del Mar en mis brazos. Nunca quise dar el siguiente paso con ella. Si es mi culpa, yo la dejé sola.

- Pero yo quiero a Coral solo como amiga, no te la robaré.

- Solo Coral puede decidir quien le robará el corazón. Pero si ella es feliz contigo entonces estará bien.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Es muy cruel! ¡Es cruel porque tú la quieres, y desear que sea feliz no basta! ¡No basta si ella no puede ser feliz contigo! ¡Tú quieres ser feliz con ella y si no puedes es muy triste!

- No puedo hacer nada si no me corresponde O_O

- Pero es muy cruel – sollozaba Michiru - ¡Y tú deberías estar llorando no yo!

- Así es ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¡TONTO! ¡Me causa mucha tristeza que te pase esto! ¡Y lo peor es que ella es tan amable y dulce! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?! ¡¿No sabe que te lastima?!

- Tranquila niña n_n

- ¡Solo digo que es muy injusto y cruel, y no entiendo porque tiene que ser así! ¡Por qué tú no estás enojado! (…) ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? O_O

Haruka cogió las mejillas de Michiru entre sus manos y le dio un beso rozante en sus labios.

Michiru tenía los ojos lagrimosos muy abiertos y no entendía nada.

- Después de todo eres una niña todavía – susurró Haruka sonriendo y abrazó a Michiru con fuerza.

- Ha-Haruka… puedes llorar si quieres.

- Solo si prometes no decírselo a nadie.

- "Esta persona…" – pensaba Michiru – "Si esta persona me amara… jamás le haría llorar".


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: ****Michiru y una serie de eventos desafortunados**

Era una nueva mañana, los rayos de sol penetraban la ventana e iluminaban directamente el cuerpo durmiente de Michiru. La luz terminó por ganar y la bella durmiente se despertó. Al abrir los ojos no estaba en la cama que compartía con Coral, ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

-¡¿Que demonios hago aquí?!

Michiru se encontró sentada a un lado de Cody (su amiga fuerte) en un autobús ya en movimiento. Como era de esperarse, Cody la arrastró desde muy temprano sin que se diera cuenta y no era la única. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban allí, todos dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, el segundo evento de la competencia.

-Buenos días Michiru ¿Cómo dormiste? (saludó alegremente Cody).

-Tuuuuuu ¡¿Por qué me trajiste?!

-Trate de despertarte pero estabas como muerta. Así que te vestí y te traje en brazos para que siguieras tiernamente dormida.

-¡¡¿Cómo que me vestiste?!! ¡Todavía que me secuestras! ¡¿Y te atreves a verme desnuda?! ¡¡Mi virginidaaaaaaad!!

-No seas infantil chispita, ni que fuera el fin del mundo (la reprendió la corredora de motos Shark, que estaba sentada de tras suyo).

-Si como no ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Perdiste una apuesta? ¿O tal vez hiciste algo malo? Muy, muy malo.

-Es una historia interesante (Mussel la atleta, estaba en el asiento al lado de Shark). La historia se titula, "Ella es una dama" (con una voz especial de narrador).

-Musseeeeeel (Shark no podía creer que todavía se burlaran de ella).

-¿Una dama? (interrogó Michiru) ¿Por qué?

-Por nada ¬¬ (se excusó rápido la mencionada).

Después de aquel incidente Shark tuvo que pagar de alguna forma a Turttle, el corredor de autos. El problema radicaba en que el desgraciado no se contentaba con nada. Hasta que un día se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de hacerle pagar aquella apuesta. Hizo que Shark prometiera ir al segundo evento con Mussel y ésta solo aceptó porque Turttle le amenazó con decirle a todo el mundo que era una mentirosa.

-Hay que tierno Shark tiene un secreto vergonzoso jajaja (gritó Turttle desde su asiento, que estaba bien al frente y todavía así escuchó).

-¡¡No es cierto!! (recalcó Shark con una pequeña vena creciendo en su frente producto del esfuerzo que hacia por mantener la calma).

-¿Un secreto? (murmuró Michiru) ¿Me lo quieres decir? (con una hermosa sonrisa).

-Ha... bueno... yo... (Shark no sabía como responder).

-¡¡Michiru!! (La pobre quedó casi sorda por el grito que pegó Cody) ¡¡¿Por qué ese interés repentino en Shark?!! ¡¡No me digas que tienen algo las dos!! (Zamarreando a Michiru).

-¡¡No hay nada te digo!!

-No mientas Michiru (habló una chica de cabellos oscuros y medio verdosos sentada a lado en la otra fila de asientos). Shark es transparente y cuando se pone así de nerviosa es porque oculta algo.

-¡¡Haruka!! (se puso de pie lanzando a Cody a un lado) ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy participante ¿Y tú? ¿Estas esperando que Shark se te declare durante el evento?

-No me ayudes demasiado Haruka ¬¬ (aclaró Shark, sentada con los brazos cruzados).

-No sabía de eso (dijo una chica artista a lado de Haruka esta vez). Michiru, cariño ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pero aun así, eso no significa que me dejaré ganar.

-Co... Coral? (procesando) ¡¿Tu también?! ¡Haaaaaaaaa! (procesando otra ves) ¡Hay! Esperen un segundo.

-¿Qué? (todos).

-¡El baño! ¡¿Dónde hay un baño?! ¡Paren el autobússsss! (saltando en el lugar).

-¡Haaaaaa! (casi se caen todos de espaldas).

-Pues ve de una vez ¿O quieres compañía? (se ofreció Turttle desde su lugar, guiñándole un ojo).

Gota de sudor como en el anime. Turttle solo jugaba pero de ves en cuando Michirita procesaba lento la información. Por un momento se lo tomó en serio. Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Oye (sudado) ni creas que era ciert (Turttle no pudo terminar)...

-¡¡Haaaaaaaay!! (todos miraron en la dirección de Michiru) Casi se me sale ("Haaaaa" general otra ves seguido por el golpe seco de algunas caídas). Todavía no, todavía no por favor (le rogaba a su vejiga).

-¡¡Ve al baño de una buena ves!! (se levantó de golpe señalando donde tenía que ir).

-¡¡No me grites Haruka!!

-Todavía que te quiero ayudar y te me pones histérica ¬¬.

-¡¿Quien es la histérica?!

-¿No querías ir al baño? (le recordó Shark).

-¡¡Huyyyyy!! (impulso de orinar) ¡¡UN BAÑOOOOO!!

Michiru salió disparada de su asiento, directo al baño pero al llegar se encontró con una cola de al menos cinco kilómetros. Y ella que se meaba en cualquier momento.

-Por Dios (entre dientes) ¿Para que la fila? (preguntó al primero, esperando que la respuesta no fuera "el baño").

-El baño (fue la respuesta corta del muchacho que se recostaba por un asiento tratando de aguantar).

El chico no era el único, todos los de la fila hacían de todo para no perder la batalla contra la necesidad natural.

Michiru se formó en el último lugar, pensaba que no se tardarían mucho, pues ¿Cuánto podría tardar en terminar las necesidades básicas? Salvo que hubiera algún descompuesto y de ser así ya hubiera tenido algún accidente. Como Michiru lo iba a tener si no dejaba de escuchar el sonido del agua correr ¿Agua correr?

-Hola Michiru ¿Cómo estas? (Oyster era siempre el mas educado, muy distinto a su compañero).

-¿Quieres ir? (Bay Blanket la miró con esa expresión seria de siempre) ¿Te molesta si hago esto? (sirvió te en la taza de Oyster).

-Oh Bay Blanket, que atento eres.

-Hijo de... (Michiru trataba de no mirar el chorro de te cayendo en la taza).

-Hola Michiru hermosa. Que hermoso conjunto llevas puesto. El que te lo eligió es un genio (muy agrandado el sastre).

-¿Gull?

¿Cómo no lo vio? Prácticamente estaba recostada por el asiento de Gull, que estaba en la otra fila de asientos, alado de los hermanos de las corrientes.

-¿Deseas té Gull? (ofreció Bay Blanket).

-Hay, si, por favor.

La taza de Gull pasó frente a la cara de Michiru y después de que el muy malo Bay Blanket terminó de servir, leeeeeeentaaaaaaamennnnnteeee, devolvió la taza con el líquido cargado nuevamente por enfrente de Michiru. Esta no podía hacer otra cosa más que enredarse y desenredarse tratando de aguantar. Bay Blanket notó que faltaba poco para el trágico final así que continuó con su trabajo.

-No seas maleducado Oyster ¿No piensas ofrecerle a Michiru también?

-Oh no, que poca educación he tenido. Michiru ¿Deseas un poco de te? Está exquisito (mientras tanto Bay Blanket balanceaba de un lado a otro la tetera para que el líquido hiciera ruido).

-No (ganas, ganas, ganas)... gracias.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes (Bay Blanket le dio un sorbo súper ruidoso a su te).

-Esta exquisito (Gull imitó a Bay Blanket, pero sin malas intenciones. Michiru lo miro con odio). A donde vayas has lo que ves (se excusó muy sonriente).

-La mier... (entonces notó algo obvio) ¿La fila no avanza?

-Hasta que te diste cuenta (siguió sorbiendo ruidosamente).

-Hace media hora que no avanza (Oyster sonreía tiernamente como si eso no importara).

-¿Por qué crees que esos tipos están como están? (Gull señaló al resto de la fila).

¿Por donde empezar? Ha si... Gente saltando, otros parecían bailar. Había uno que parecía hacer ejercicio, el de atrás caminaba en círculos. El que llamaba mas la atención era un pequeño grupo prendiendo velas haber si así avanzaba la fila y por ultimo el que estaba en primer lugar tenía las piernas enredadas apretando las nalgas para que no se le saliera, seguro a punto de reventar. Michiru no era menos, ella también ya estaba muy enredada y dando brincos, por desgracia descubrió tarde que los saltos solo empeoran las cosas.

-Me quiero moriiiiiiiiiirrrrrr ¡¿Quién rayos esta en el baño?! (temblando y sudada).

-Creo que el último en entrar fue...

-¡¡¡Dilo de una buena ves Bay Blanket!!! (éste en respuesta siguió sorbiendo su te y le sirvió mas a Oyster) ¡¡Huyyyyy!!

-Fue Galeón y... (Oyster no terminó de hablar porque de Michiru solo quedaba el humo después de salir disparada con dirección al baño).

Saltando de cabeza en cabeza, Michiru logró llegar hasta la entrada del santuario tan deseado para entonces.

Sin reprimirse comenzó a patear y golpear la puerta hasta que escuchó movimiento en el interior del cuarto. La puerta se abrió con lentitud revelando a un hombre atractivo y muy conocido por Michiru. Él solo se reía con nerviosismo y mucho antes de que pudiera articular palabras Michiru ya lo había lanzado por los aires como muñeco de trapo.

-¡¡¡Correte tarado, tengo una emergencia colosal por acá!!! (y se metió nomás).

Cinco segundos después, se escucharon ruidos. Golpes, gritos ¿O serán gemidos?

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAA!!

Michiru trató de salir del cuarto pero unos brazos la atraparon y fue nuevamente impulsada al interior. Los que presenciaban la escena podían ver como la ropa volaba y una que otra ves los brazos y las piernas de Michiru que trataba de escaparse.

A todos se les pasó las ganas. Como para que no.

-Ho, Michiru tienes la piel tan suave (rojo carmesí en el publico).

-¡Detente Jelly! ¡¡DETENTE!! ¡¡No me toques ahí!! (las cosas se comenzaban a calentar para los hombres y mujeres interesados).

-No te hagas la difícil. Dame un beso (incendio forestal).

-¡¡NOOOOOO!! ¡¡GALEOOOOOON!!

Cinco minutos después Michiru regresó toda sudada y despeinada a su asiento. No dijo nada, lo único que se podía ver era la sombra oscura a su alrededor y ella acurrucada a un costado de su asiento.

-¿Mi... Michiru que paso? (solo balbuceos obtuvo de respuesta) ¿Qué? (Cody no entendía nada).

En la fila de alado, Haruka y Coral observaban con curiosidad a la niña rubia que extrañamente estaba callada y muy quietita. Esa vista le estremeció el alma a Haruka ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Pobre Michiru ¿Qué le habrá pasado? (Coral llamó la atención de Haruka).

-¿Quién sabe?

Haruka estaba molesta con Coral, ellas eran pareja y solo por eso la acompañaba. Coral tampoco estaba de buenas pero era una dama por sobre todo y siempre mantenía el control y su frescura.

Haruka se mantuvo indiferente demostrándole a Coral que si se trataba de orgullo ella no perdería. Le dio un sorbo al té que las mozas repartieron, meditando sus pensamientos, y casi vomita pero como buen caballero, lo tragó. Y le inventó palabras lindas a su estomago para que no devolviera el líquido.

-Este té esta horrible, por no decir asqueroso.

Haruka se llevó un pañuelo a la boca tratando de controlar los espasmos que provocaba su estomago. A él no le interesaban las palabras bonitas, solo quería mandar a volar esa asquerosidad.

-¿En serio? (con poco interés, por supuesto fingía) Me disculpas Haruka (se levantó e iba saliendo). Tengo que ir al tocador...

-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!

Michiru despertó abruptamente de su letargo oscuro cuando escuchó a donde quería ir Coral. Pisó sin ninguna consideración a Cody para tirarse y aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura de Coral. La cual estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cayendo al suelo con Michiru sobre ella.

-¡¡Pero que!! (el grito de Michiru asustó a Haruka por un momento).

-Michiru... (Shark se levantó para ver mejor).

-¿Michiru que pasa? (aun en el suelo, coral le tomó maternalmente el rostro para que la mirara).

-No vayas al baño (comenzó Michiru), el baño es malooooooooo.

-Tonta, casi me das un ataque cardiaco (Haruka estaba un poco enojada).

-¿Qué pasa con el baño? (interrogó Cody).

-Es malo, muy malo (Michiru enterró su cara en el pecho de Coral).

-Michiru... cariño (comenzó a acariciar su cabeza)...

-Si no fuiste al baño ¿A dónde? (Shark no tuvo necesidad de terminar la oración, todos entendían).

Hubo silencio. Michiru seguía en el mismo lugar. Haruka se relajó y tranquilamente sentada en su asiento no le prestaba la mas minima atención ni importancia al hecho de que Coral permitiera que Michiru la tocara de esa forma. Decidió seguir bebiendo de su té asqueroso, pero aun así no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Michiru.

Cody, Shark y Mussel también estaban bebiendo. Y eso que era asqueroso, hasta Turttle se acercó con su taza en mano para curiosear lo que pasaba. Cada ves que alguien tomaba un sorbo de ese liquido, era magistral ver la cara de moribundo a punto de morir que ponían, hasta en algunos casos parecía que iban a vomitar, pero igual todos lo tomaban. Se dice que lo asqueroso es sano, o tal ves ellos toman porque saben que Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno lo hacían siempre que podían.

-Es demasiado feo (se quejó Cody quien no podía darle un solo sorbo mas a su taza).

-Tómatelo de una (sugirió Turttle volcando la taza en su boca).

Paso unos segundos, un minuto, dos.

-¿Por qué no lo tragas? (preguntó Shark divertida por la cara que ponía su amigo).

Después de una cruda batalla tipo el mal contra el bien, por fin lo pudo tragar, ahora la batalla se llevaba a cabo en su estomago. Turttle era victima de toda clase de espasmos. No sabía si quería ir al baño, porque sus tripas empezaron a hacer ruidos extraños.

Al escuchar el ruido Shark trató de abrir su ventana y esta se abrió un centímetro.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué sucede Shark? (Mussel ya lo intuía pero igual quiso preguntar).

-No se abre.

-Eso es porque este autobús es de larga distancia y por lo tanto tiene ambiente climatizado.

-Ya, ve al baño. Tienes la cara verde. (Haruka terminó por fin su té).

-Creo... que lo hare.

Después de que se fue, todos reanudaron lo que hacían. Dios bendiga al té. Cody aguantaba la respiración y tragaba lo más rápido posible. Mussel trataba de mantener la compostura mientras tomaba cada sorbo. Shark al igual que Haruka era todo un caballero y disimulaba con mucha seriedad, pero cada tanto y cuando Mussel o Cody no la miraban, tiraba de a poquino su té por el espacio pequeño de la ventana.

-Haaaaaaaaa ya me siento mejor (Michiru por fin se incorporo, es un decir, estaba sentada frente a Coral).

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Qué sucedió? (Coral estaba muy curiosa después de tener a Michiru una hora y media en su pecho).

-Solo diré una cosa... no tomen el Té.

HAAAAAAAAAAA general, todos pensaron lo peor de lo peor. Cody escupió todo y se comenzó a tragar todas las mentas que tenía. Mussel se tapó la boca cuando le empezaron a llegar las arcadas. Haruka se fregaba frenética la boca con la manga de su camisa y Shark se tomó toda una botella de agua y en su último trago se enjuago y escupió por la ventana.

-Por Dios. Te juro Chispita, tengo anotado por ahí que ibas a hacer algo como esto (Shark sacudió un spray de menta y se lo llevó a la boca).

-¿Quieres? (Coral le ofrecía a Mussel sus Tic Tac, esta los tomó y se los comió todos).

-Gracias (medio llorando porque los caramelos le quemaban todo).

-¿Qué les pasa? Es realmente asqueroso. Yo lo probé (comentó Michi)

Gota de sudor general.

-¿Solo era eso? (preguntó Haruka).

-Si n_n

-¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (todos creyeron que Michiru había orinado en el té, pero ella era inocente).

-¿Entonches porcue te lle tirate sima de Coual? (Cody tenia la boca tan llena de mentitas que apenas se le entendía).

-¿Qué? (típico, Michiru no entendió).

-¿Qué porque te le tiraste a Coral? (aclaro Shark).

-Ha, eso, por nada creo. La verdad no me acuerdo (saco la lengüita).

Acto seguido Mussel y Cody le saltaron encima. Entre abrazos y besos Michiru se sentía morir, a ella no le gustaba esas cosas y menos entre mujeres posiblemente raritas.

La serie de acontecimientos no terminaron ahí. Luego de que todos volvieron a sus asientos se escucho un poderoso ¡¡BROOOOOOM!! Seguida DE una oleada toxica que hizo a todos olvidar su desagradable encuentro con el té maligno.

El pobre Turtle dejó hasta su apellido en el baño y todos lo supieron entonces.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola, yo soy D N-kun el lamentable autor de este fic. La verdad no quiero agregar nada a este fatídico capítulo, solo el hecho de que otro autor llamado Tigre-kun me ayudo a escribir este capítulo en especial. Así que compartimos el crédito si es que a alguien le parece que fue fatal. Lo sentimos mucho, mucho.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Michiru y el arduo camino hacia Tártaro**

Michiru estaba sentada tranquila viendo el paisaje verde por la ventanilla del autobús.

Llegó de improvisto Cody, su amiga con la fuerza de Urano y le dio un beso ruidoso en la ceja empujándola contra el vidrio de la ventana

- ¡¡Cody!! ¡Qué tratas de hacer! ¡¿Chuparme el globo ocular?!

Al oír la "palabra" chupar todos en el autobús se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron hacia ellas dos.

- ¡Qué miran malditas lesbianas! ¡Las voy a matar a todas!

Michiru en realidad estaba dormida y balbuceaba en su asiento.

- Las voy a matar, no se me acerquen, Cody deja mi ceja en paz.

Algunos la observaban muy divertidos, y con algunos me refería a Haruka, Shark (la motociclista), Coral (la artista), y Cody.

Cody le daba besitos en la ceja a Michiru de veras.

Oye Cody – dijo Shark – deja de hacerle eso, ya hasta parece que lo está soñando.

- Pero ella es tan linda, no puedo evitarlo n.n

- ¡Haaaa! ¡Lesbianas! – Michiru se incorporó y abrió los ojos.

Las otras cuatro la miraban con ojos grandes y luego de un breve silencio se largaron a reír de ella.

- ¬¬ Era un sueño, gracias al cielo.

Pero Michiru estaba muy sudada y completamente mojada, y le tomó unos segundos descifrar que estaba nadando en sudor.

- ¡¡¡Tengo calor!!!

- Pareces una niña chiquita, deja de quejarte – dijo Haruka con tono maduro.

- Todos tenemos mucho calor – siguió diciendo Cody – es mediodía, el sol está encima de nosotros. Pero descuida, ya fui a la cabina del chofer y me dejó encender el aire acondicionado.

- ¡¡Pero aquí parece un horno!!

Haruka y Shark tenían la camisa prácticamente desabotonada y ni así Michiru se daba cuenta que tenían dos grandes pares de cosas cada una y que un supuesto hombre no tendría.

Coral se mantenía fresca con una pollera blanca larga y una musculosa de yin abotonada adelante.

Pero por ahí cerca Yelly estaba con una ropita minúscula, un short de yin que parecía un culote y un top negro. Galeón traía solo una bermuda y Otter (la salvavidas) se paseaba con su maya enteriza.

Shark seguía tratando de abrir la ventana pero solo se abría un dedo.

- Déjalo Shark – decía Haruka – si abres la ventana no se enfriará aquí adentro.

- Por si no te diste cuenta Haruka, estamos apunto de freír huevos en nuestras cabezas ¬¬

Los hermanos de las corrientes estaban tristes.

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? – preguntó Michirita.

- Es que... – respondió Oyster – nuestro té hirvió.

- ¡¡Con un demonio quiero salir!! – Michiru pisó la cabeza de Shark y trató de levantar con toda su fuerza la condenada ventana.

Al instante Gull (el sastre) la tomó de la cintura y la comenzó a jalar.

- ¡Se va a escapar el frío Michiru!

- ¡El frío solo está en tu mente retorcida Gull!

Coral y Dolphin (la violinista) hacían caso omiso al escándalo y se la pasaban viéndose en un espejo de mano y pasándose toallitas húmedas por el rostro.

- ¡Al demonio! – dijo Mussel (la atleta) - ¡Voy a quitarme la ropa! – y comenzó a quitarse la blusa cuando Turtle (el corredor de autos) jalaba hacia abajo la blusa para que no se la quitara.

- Mussel tiene razón – se levantó Yelly – hagamos de cuenta que esto es una playa nudista.

Y la ropa empezó a volar por la cara de Haruka y Michiru.

- ¡Haaaa están locos! ¡Están locos y desnudos! ¡Detengan el autobús! – Michiru estaba al borde de la locura cuando el copiloto del chofer se vino a ver que les pasaba y casi lo tumbó el calor que hacía allí.

- ¡¡Qué les pasa!!

- ¡¡¡¿Qué no ve que estamos al borde de la deshidratación idiota?!!! – Michiru no era felíz cuando tenía calor.

- ¿Alguien está quemando cabello? – preguntó la inocente Cody.

(...)

- ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

- ¡Ya cálmense! – Exclamó el hombre – si tienen calor porque no encendieron el aire acondicionado en lugar de la calefacción.

(...) O_O

- ¿Qué? – dijo Cody - ¿A caso me equivoqué y prendí la calefacción en lugar del aire acondicionado? Ups n.n

Sus amigos ya no eran más sus amigos, se habían convertido en sombras con ojos resplandecientes, y Michiru la tomó del cuello de la remera.

- Escucha bien Cody – le dijo con voz amenazante – nada más no te mutilo ahora porque tengo que romper una ventana con tu cabeza y posteriormente saltar de un autobús en marcha. Pero luego de eso no te la vas a acabar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Michiru despierta! – la zamarreó Cody.

- ¿He? ¿¿Qué??

- Estabas dormida y me decías cosas no muy lindas.

- ¿Era otro sueño?

- ¿Soy tan molesta?

- ¿He? Cody, ¿entonces no me secuestraste y me subiste a un autobús?

- Bueno... este... de hecho... el autobús acaba de parar y ya estamos en el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la segunda competencia para elegir a Urano y Neptuno.

- ¡Te voy a...!

- ¡No espera Michiru! ¡Hay testigos! ¡Shark y Haruka!

- ¿He?

- Chispita qué haces, bájate ya – gritó Shark en la ventanilla desde afuera.

- Vamos niña, se hace tarde. – insistió Haruka, también del otro lado de la ventanilla.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Hay... hombres...

Michiru se bajó y se encontró frente a un mega parque de diversiones como el de Disney.

- Wooooooooo O_O

Haruka y Shark se acercaron a Cody.

- ¿Se creyó Michiru la mentira de que lo sucedido con la calefacción fue un sueño?

- Es tan boba que seguro se lo tragó – dijo Shark sin preocupación.

De pronto algo pasó, Michiru estaba de buen humor bajo el sol. El viento hacía flamear su solero blanco y se volteó a llamar a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa que cautivó a las tres.

- ¡Cody, Shark, Haruka, qué esperan, vamos a subir a algunos juegos!

- Maldición, que linda se ve – resongó Shark.

- Es tan bonita, y yo soy su mejor amiga – alardeó Cody.

- Bájate de las nubes Cody – le recordó Shark - hace un minuto quería matarte.

Haruka por su parte solo se le quedó viendo a Michiru sin decir palabra alguna y más seria que nunca. No había sentimiento claro dentro de ella con respecto a Michiru, pero le empezaba a caer bien. Y Shark notó eso. Mientras Cody corría hacia Michiru. Haruka y Shark quedaron atrás.

- ¿Tendremos algún problema Haruka?

- ¿Problema? Ho, te refieres a Michiru. A ti te gusta ¿verdad?

- ¿Tendremos algún problema con eso?

- Claro que no, me alegro mucho por ti, ya era hora.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que si, ella me cae bien, eso es todo.

- Entonces... ¿estamos bien?

- Si, aunque estoy un poco triste de que no te hayas fijado en mí ni una vez.

- Sobrevivirás ¬¬

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cody y Michiru caminaban de la mano, obvio, Cody la arrastraba porque Michiru hacia uso de toda su fuerza para soltarse. Estaba emocionada pero no era para tanto, y lo peor de todo era que los que las veían de la mano pensaban cosas raras ¬¬

-¡¡Puedo caminar sola Codyyyyyyyyy!!

-Que linda eres cuando te enojas.

- No me vengas con eso ¡¡Codyyyyyyyyyyy!!

Shark y Haruka caminaban detrás de ellas, y más atrás, las seguían los demás. No tardaron mucho en llegar al primer juego. De esos que tienen advertencias para los de presión alta o problemas cardiacos.

Michiru miraba con los ojos enormes aquella montaña rusa, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y la emoción hizo que apretara con una fuerza descomunal la mano de Cody. La pobre casi pierde su mano, ahora los papeles estaban intercambiados.

-¿Te gustan estos juegos Chispita?

-A mi me gustaría que me soltara la mano T.T- lloraba Cody.

Michiru la soltó y miró a Shark con los tiernos ojos de un cachorrito. La motociclista casi se sonroja y para evitar algún comentario ladeó su rostro muy rápido. Eso seguro, Michiru ni lo notó pero no pasó desapercibido por Haruka, quien solo sonreía puesto que nunca vio a Shark así.

-Me encantan. Pero... mi mesada no es suficiente para pagar eso u_u

- ¿Mesada? olvídalo chispita, todavía eres una niña, yo te compraré la entrada.

Dicho esto Shark no permitió a Michiru rechazar su oferta. Se encaminó hasta la boletería seguida de Haruka, Turtle, Galeón, Gull, Bay Blanket, Cody y Dolphin. A los dos segundos reloj, todos volvieron muy desanimados.

-Lo siento chispita- se frotaba la nuca- No aceptan tarjeta.

Al escuchar semejante estupidez Michiru casi se cae de espaldas.

-¡¡¿En que demonios pensabas?!! ¡¡Es lo mismo que comprar caramelos con tarjeta!!

-¿No se puede?- interrogó la inocente Cody

Y no era la única, todos miraban a Michiru como haciendo la misma pregunta.

-Malditos niños ricos- refunfuño por lo bajo.

Michiru miraba sus ahorros, el juego que se moría por subir y a sus amigos. Una y otra vez repitió eso, hasta que al final desistió de la posibilidad de poder subir. No quería subir sola y menos sabiendo que sus amigos también tenían ganas de subir.

Paseando sin rumbo, el grupo se detuvo cuando Coral y Dolphin se detuvieron a mirar uno de los juegos. A Michiru le dio curiosidad y también se acercó, eventualmente todos estaban cerca observando.

-¡¡El túnel del amor!! - como de costumbre Cody era muy alegre - entremos.

- No tenemos dinero en efectivo - dijeron todos con cara de pocos amigos, en seguida a Cody se le bajó toda la alegría.

-Bueno, es solo un tonto túnel del amor - a Michiru no le interesaba.

-Si - los hombres y las chicas poco sensibles asintieron al comentario de Michiru.

-Es una lastima - Coral parecía verdaderamente triste.

Michiru notó nuevamente la tristeza en los ojos de Coral, como en el baile. Se sintió un poco mal por ella, hasta que divisó el cartel con los precios de las entradas. Solo se pagaba una entrada por parejas y eso reducía la tarifa a la mitad.

-Puedo pagarlo- fue un susurro pero Coral lo escuchó.

-¿Qué dices Michiru?

- ¡Que podemos entrar!

Michiru tomó las manos de Coral y las estrechó regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Coral sintió su corazón agitarse y el clásico ardor en sus mejillas, se sonrojó.

-¿Y nosotros?- Cody estaba a punto de llorar.

-Déjalas ¿Qué no ves que quieren entrar juntas? - Shark parecía molesta.

-Si, juntas ¬¬ -Haruka no estaba mejor.

-No seré la única en morir del aburrimiento allí dentro - todos miraron a Michiru-todos entraremos.

Los ahorros de Michiru murieron allí pero todos pudieron entrar.

Las chicas estaban formadas de un lado de un muro, éste las separaba de los muchachos que estaban del otro lado. El juego era simple, no sabían con quien entrarían al túnel, lo sabrían al entrar.

Haruka y Shark aparecieron del lado de los hombres, así como Oyster y Gull se colaron con las mujeres.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- interrogó Turtle, mas curioso por la razón que le diera Shark puesto que ya sabia porque Haruka estaba allí.

-Coral -respondió Haruka sin voltear.

-¿Y tu? -Turtle insistió ante el silencio de su amiga Shark.

-Nada en especial -Shark no estaba por dar sus verdaderas razones.

-Jajaja lo que pasa es que Michirita las echó del lado de las mujeres jajaja-Galeón se burló.

-La muy tonta aun cree que esas dos son hombres - agregó medio fastidiado Bay Blanket.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!!

Michiru no disimulaba nada. Cuando lo sentía lo soltaba. Y en este caso se sorprendió al ver dos hombres metidos en la fila de mujeres.

-Hay Michiru. Ya sabes que este es mi lugar - contesto muy feliz Gull.

-Y yo solo quería tener la oportunidad de entrar con Bay Blanket - la sonrisa de Oyster parecía no desaparecer jamás.

-Son unos... -_-

-Tranquila Michiru. Shark y Haruka tampoco están en su lugar - habló Mussel.

-¡¡Ellos son hombres!!

-No lo son - Otter no podía creer que Michiru todavía no se daba cuenta del genero de sus amigas.

-¡¡Ya se!! ¡¡Niños!! Pero igual, no pueden estar aquí.

-Haaaa mi dulce e ingenua Michiru - Jelly prácticamente la apachurró entre sus pechos.

Dos, tres, hasta cinco minutos la pobre luchó por aire. Más solo después de casi morir fue liberada de ese abrazo sexi y mortal. Y solo porque Coral se preocupó por la supervivencia de su amiga.

-Haaaaa, casi me muero u_u- levantó la mirada -¡¿Qué haces Codyyyyyyy?!

-¿He? - Cody estaba saltando el muro- Jeje, lo que pasa es que quiero entrar contigo Michiru n_n

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!

-Es cierto - interrumpió Coral -basta con dar la vuelta.

El Muro no era ni tan alto, ni tan largo. Coral simplemente caminó hasta el final y entró al lado de los hombres con mucho cuidado. Michiru se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su amiga desaparecer.

-¿He? O.o -Michiru no entendía.

Después de medio segundo todos sin excepción iban y venían tratando de quedar con quien deseaban incluso Michirita se unió al desastre.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí chispita?!

-¿Y tu que crees? ¡Huyo de Cody! ¿Dónde está Haruka?

- Se pasó para el lado de las mujeres porque Coral se pasó para este lado.

- Oye Shark, tú pásate al otro lado para que no me toque con Cody.

- ¿Qué? Pero si me acabas de decir que...

- ¡Que te pases!

- Haggg ¬¬

Se pasaron y se pasaron toda la santa tarde hasta que llegó la hora de subirse cada pareja a un botecito del amor para navegar por el tunelcito.

Todo terminó raro. Haruka subiendo con Shark.

- Bueno n_n supongo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo Sharky.

- mmm... ¬¬

Turtle (el corredor de autos) salió triunfante subiéndose con Mussel (la atleta). Aunque ella hubiera preferido estar con Shark, y Shark a su vez con Michiru.

Jelly se sentía decepcionada con Gull.

- Oye Gull ¿Apretamos un ratito en el bote?

- Lo siento linda, yo juego para el otro equipo.

Dolphin (la violinista) se subió con Cody, justamente no le agradaba mucho. Pero Cody por su parte estaba muy feliz, le hablaba y le hablaba y Dolphin solo quería saltar del bote.

A Oyster se lo veía muy solo mirando al agua. Otter (la salvavidas) nadaba por debajo.

Coral y Bay Blanket ni se hablaban y mantenían la distancia en el pequeño bote.

A Michiru le tocó subir con Galeón

- Ah bueno, por lo menos tú Galeón no estás tan mal.

Shark saltó al bote de Michiru y Galeón, ya que los botes iban uno tras otro.

- Haruka está libre Galeón, toda tuya.

- Bien hecho Shark – Galeón se pegó un salto al bote de atrás y Haruka se le escapó al bote de Gull y Jelly.

- Si quieres saber Jelly, Galeón está solo en el bote de adelante.

- ¡Que bien! n_n

Haruka se siguió pasando hasta llegar con Bay Blanket y Coral – Oyster está muy solo Bay Blanket.

- Voy para allá.

- Oigan eso no se vale – gritaba Cody – su compañera Dolphin ya se había pintado de colores y Gull se encontraba a su lado - ¿Qué tal amiga? n_n

Otter balanceó el bote de Michiru y Shark y se prendió por Shark.

- ¡¿Y quien eres tú, la sirenita?! – Michiru gruñía enojada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fue un desastre.

- Ninguno de ustedes sabe jugar al túnel del amor, aparentemente – Michiru estaba mojada por chapotear hasta la orilla.

Los otros la seguían muy apenados y avergonzados por haber hecho tanto desastre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Mar Dorado**

La segunda tan ansiada competencia para determinar a Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno estaba a punto de comenzar. De hecho, era el centro de atención en todo el parque de diversiones.

Había un enorme escenario al que se subía por unos escalones. En frente, la gente se empezaba a juntar aceleradamente y habían pisado a Michiru varia veces. Era imposible caminar y respirar entre todo ese público. Los amigos de Michiru desaparecieron y por un momento, ella se asusto mucho. Tropezó entre el bullicio y allí en el suelo parecía una pequeña niña perdida y con miedo. Estaba a punto de ponerse a sollozar, cuando alguien se inclinó hacia ella y la levanto en brazos, en ese instante, la gente guardo silencio y se dispersaron para que aquel muchacho pudiera caminar con Michiru hasta el escenario.

Allí, en el escenario estaban los amigos de Michiru, algunos en realidad, el resto como Haruka, Galeon, Shark, Turtle, Gull, Oyster y Bay Blanket; es decir, todos los chicos o todos los que aparentaban serlo, la estaban buscando a ella. Mientras que Cody, Coral, Dolphin, Mussel, Jelly y Otter estaban preocupadas esperando en el escenario y lejos de toda la muchedumbre y el alboroto.

Michiru se sentía segura en los brazos de aquella persona, levanto la mirada tímidamente y le vio la cara. Ese joven parecía resplandecer con un aura blanca y brillante. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar, y su cabello corto y dorado. Subió al escenario y todos lo vieron; vestía un pantalón blanco, y una camisa blanca.

Michiru se bajo de los brazos del joven y se quedo mirándolo. Ella y él parecían gemelos porque ambos eran rubios de cabello lacio y vestían de blanco. Michiru Todavía traía puesto aquel solero corto de seda blanca, y unas botas tres cuartas de medio tacón. Eran casi iguales a excepción de que él era más alto y un hombre en realidad.

- Sois vos, Michiru Kaiou. Mi nombre es Sea Golden.

- Ehhh...- Michiru retrocedió unos pasos hasta sus amigas.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? - le preguntó Coral.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿No lo conoces?

- Esta guapo-comento Jelly.

- Yo no lo había visto nunca - dijo Cody.

- Bueno... él es... Sea Golden.

- ¿Dónde lo conociste? - pregunto Mussel.

- Lo acabo de...

- ¿Quién rayos es él? - dijeron Haruka y Shark al mismo tiempo.

Los amigos de Michiru por fin habían regresado al escenario, y Gull fue flechado en el corazón - Pero que hermoso es...

Jelly tomo la mano de Galeon y susurro diciéndole - Tendremos competencia-sonrió.

Un nuevo y misterioso joven había llegado a la ciudad maldita.

- Perdonadme todos, no me he presentado ante vosotros. Yo soy, el hermano de Michiru.

CONTINUARÁ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Confusión**

Y empezaba la segunda competencia. Michiru fue obligada a participar porque su gran amiga Cody tuvo la amabilidad de inscribirla en todas las competencias.

- Oye Michiru…

- ¡Qué! digo… ¿Qué quieres Cody?

- Pues… ¿tu hermano Sea Golden desapareció?

- No me extraña. Si aquí todos son Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno, por supuesto que tendrán la mala costumbre de desaparecerse sin que nadie lo note.

- De hecho lo más importante de Urano y Neptuno es la entrada con pétalos de rosas.

- No tiene caso Cody, deje de oírte hace 5 segundos. ¿A quién le importa quiénes son Urano y Neptuno? Solo son un par de lesbianas que…

- Hem… ¿Michiru?

- No me interrumpas Cody, estoy tratando de expresarte mi profundo rencor hacia estas dos heroínas patéticas que morirían la una por la otra en lugar de salvar al mundo. Y déjame decirte qué…

- El micrófono está encendido frente a ti.

- …Urano y Neptuno son mis Sailors favoritas y moriría por ser una de ellas. ¡Amor y paz!

- ¿Amor y paz? – preguntó Shark

- Cállate idiota.

- Pero si estabas dando un buen discurso chispita, claro hasta lo de amor y paz. No puede haber paz si hay amor.

- Deja de burlarte o le diré a todos que por las noches duermes con una prenda femenina transparente. Ups, ¿el micrófono aun estaba encendido?

- Todo el mundo lo sabe ¿Por qué rayos crees que soy tan popular? ¡Viva el amor y la lujuria!

- ¡Vivaa! – Exclamó el público.

- Ho!! – rezongaba Michiru, nunca le podía ganar a Shark.

La competencia empezó. A Michiru la llevaron hacia una puerta. Había muchos cubículos sobre el escenario, y todos tenían puerta.

Aquí entró en escena un locutor:

- ¡Atención! Aquí tenemos a Coral nuestra fabulosa artista, la sensual y juguetona Jelly, la violinista Dolphin, nuestra corredora Mussel, nuestra salvavidas Otter, nuestro maravilloso sastre Gull, nuestro hermano de las corrientes Bay Blanket, y nuestra malhumorada Michiru.

- ¿Malhumorada? ¡Por supuesto que soy malhumorada, no soy lesbiana y aquí nadie quiere ligar con alguien del sexo opuesto! - Gritó Michiru.

- Bien. Todos ustedes tienen un cubículo para cada uno. Tendrán que entrar y sacar la mano por el orificio que tiene la puerta. Sus parejas subirán al escenario después y deberán reconocerlos a ustedes por sus manos.

- Ja! – se burló Michiru desde dentro de su cubículo – ni siquiera se quien es mi pareja.

Cuando los otros subieron al escenario, el locutor les dijo lo que tenían que hacer. Entonces entre todos recorrieron las puertas, miraron las manos y eligieron.

Pero había un problema, tres personas eligieron la misma puerta.

- ¿Quién es tu pareja? – preguntó Haruka.

- Otter – contestó Shark

- Pues te equivocaste de puerta. Esta es claramente la mano de Coral.

- Se equivocan las dos – dijo Sea Golden (el hermano de Michiru) – Ambas están respondiendo a sus instintos, por eso es que han elegido como pareja a la chica detrás de esta puerta. Y esa chica, es Michiru.

Ante esa afirmación Haruka y Shark se dispersaron y eligieron otras puertas.

Al final Sea Golden, que era la pareja de Michiru la encontró. Turtle (el corredor de autos) encontró a Gull, el cual era pareja de Cody, Cody encontró a Dolphin y ella no estuvo muy felíz de ser encontrada pues su pareja era Crill (el pirata), Crill encontró a Otter (la salvavidas) y ella era pareja de Shark, Haruka encontró a Bay Blanquet y le dijo que su pareja Oyster se había quedado inconciente en la fila, y luego le dijo a Turtle en que puerta estaba Mussel. Shark encontró a Coral y ella quedó un poco sorprendida de que Haruka no la hubiera encontrado. Y Galeon y Jelly se encontraron por supuesto, y para esas horas ya estaban ligando dentro del cubículo.

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Michiru al salir y ver a su supuesto hermano.

Haruka y Shark estaban confundidas. Primero, pasaron por la puerta de Bay Blanquet, el sonido de la corriente marítima, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que aquella corriente solo representaba a la princesa de los mares, pero no era ella. Siguieron adelante hacia la puerta de Jelly, allí solo sintieron lujuria mas que amor. Siguieron a la de Coral y parecía la puerta correcta, pero la presencia de la princesa era débil, confusa y dudaron, siguieron adelante a la puerta de Dolphin, allí solo emanaba talento y obsesión por ello. Siguieron de largo a la puerta de Gull, allí dentro había atracción por el mismo sexo, pero el olor era masculino. Pasaron de largo a la puerta de Mussel, nada les atrajo de ella pues ella también poseía más cualidades de sailor Urano que neptuno. La siguiente puerta de Otter olía a mar y arena pero la princesa no estaba presente allí, pero la puerta de al lado les llamó mucho más la atención, la puerta estaba fría y húmeda y la había cubierto un extraño musgo, y eso no estaba ahí antes.

Nadie sabía como pasó, y Michiru solo se quejaba de que le había tocado la puerta más fea.

De todas maneras ella había ganado nuevamente la competencia junto con Sea Golden y Galeon y Jelly.

Pero ya todos estaban muy serios y nadie se hacía el gracioso. La princesa de los mares estaba tratando de decirles algo, algo referente a Michiru o Sea Golden.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

El día en el parque pasó lentamente para desgracia de Michiru, ella y su grupo de amigos regresaron cansados a sus casas.

Se suponía que Michiru debía dormir en casa de Cody esa noche, pero se quedó en casa de su abuela con su supuesto hermano, Sea Golden. Y aunque el corazón de Cody estaba muy herido, tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para colgarse los binoculares al cuello e ir a espiar fuera de la casa de Michiru.

A la mañana siguiente Shark caminaba con la moto de Haruka al lado, cuando se topó con Cody tirada y babeando en el suelo, bien escondida detrás de unos arbustos. De no ser porque roncaba en alta vos, no se habría hecho notar. Shark levantó una ceja mientras la observaba. No se contuvo para nada cuando izo sonar su bocina despertando infartada a su amiga.

-¡Haaaa, yo no fui!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He… T… tenia que asegurarme de que Sea Golden no se aprovechara de mi Michiru.

-¿Tu Michiru? En fin. Sea Golden es el compañero de Crill, jamás intentaría algo malo con ella.

El saber eso tranquilizó a Cody porque temía que Sea Golden le robara a su amiga. Shark, de inmediato le reprochó a Cody su extremo apego hacia Michiru ya que no necesitaba a una compañera para estar bien.

-No necesitas de nadie Cody.

-No soy tan fuerte como tú. Y la verdad me siento muy sola a veces -Cody admiraba mucho a Shark, que pasaba sus días sin contacto con su compañera- ¿Y como esta ella? –preguntó Cody.

-¿Quién?

-Pues… "Ella"

Shark sabía que preguntaba por su compañera y prefería no contestar. Pero terminó cediendo ante la mirada dulce e inocente de Cody, ella no tenía malas intenciones.

-Llama a veces -hizo una pausa-, también envía obsequios y dulces por correo.

-Que lindo detalle –sonrió Cody, con algo de envidia.

Lo que Shark no dijo fue que prefería ignorar esos llamados y regalaba los dulces. Justo en ese momento iba a casa de Michiru a llevarle esos mismos dulces, pero al ver a Cody prefirió dárselos a ella para animarla.

-¡Rico! Ojala tuviera una compañera que me regalara dulces -se puso feliz de inmediato.

En ese momento, Sea Golden salió de la casa de Michiru y se subió a una genial moto de carrera. Al verlo, Shark tomó rápido el binocular de Cody, casi ahorcándola, y se ocultó en los arbustos con ella para observar mejor la moto.

-Hermosa.

-Ah, gracias.

-Triumph Daytona 675R, blanca con detalles azules. Es hermosa.

-Haaa, hablabas de la moto -suspiró algo apenada.

Sea Golden se marchó y poco después Michiru salió de su casa vestida con un short y una musculosa, justo como Haruka cuando corría. Ella empezó a elongar en su patio delantero sin notar que Shark y Cody la observaban impactadas por la ropa minúscula que llevaba.

De la nada Michiru pegó una arrancada a una velocidad impresionante. Sin poder creerlo Shark montó la moto para alcanzarla. Mucho después logro notar a Cody sentada detrás, y solo porque le gritaba en el oído.

-¡Rápido que la perdemos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Michiru corrió por la ciudad como el mismo viento y pasó por un café donde Haruka y Coral se tomaban una taza de té en una de las mesas de afuera en compañía de Galeon y Jelly. Los cuatro la vieron pasar perfectamente aunque solo parecía una mancha, y luego vieron a Shark y Cody. Eso si les llamó la atención.

-Shark debería mejorar esa moto -Haruka le dio un sorbo a su té, con aire de superioridad -Se a quedado muy atrás de Michiru.

-¿Acaso no es tu moto? -Coral suprimía su delicada risita con una mano-. Shark debía refaccionarla ¿Recuerdas?

No lo creía ¿Esa era su Ducati? -No es cierto…

Cerca de allí, Mussel salía de la pista de carreras vestida con un atuendo similar al de Michiru. Afuera, como de costumbre, se encontró con Turtle recostado por su convertible Maserati Gran Cabrio.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?-Turtle se ofreció muy amablemente.

Mussel le dedicó una calida sonrisa.

-Gracias pero prefiero correr. Ya sabes que me gusta.

Allí fue cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó entre medio de ellos, era Michiru. Ambos se sorprendieron porque no la vieron venir. Mussel se entusiasmó al instante y empezó a correr detrás de ella hasta igualarla.

-Hey Michiru… ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? -preguntó Mussel.

-Al faro. Voy a visitar a Oyster y Bay Blanket.

-Perfecto… Te acompaño -Mussel estaba feliz por poder correr a la par con alguien, porque hasta ese momento solo podía correr carreras con la compañera de Shark y siempre perdía.

Turtle las vio partir maravillado por la velocidad de ambas chicas y decidió seguirlas. Cuando giró para entrar a su deportivo; Haruka, Coral, Galeon y Jelly ya le habían ganado de mano ocupando todos los asientos salvo el de conductor. El sudor en la nuca de Turtle no se hizo esperar.

No tardó en tomar asiento y acelerar a fondo para acomodarse en el carril izquierdo a la par de las chicas. Mientras que en el carril derecho, Shark ya había compensado los defectos de la Ducati con su habilidad. O tal ves el hecho de que Cody insistía en ahorcarla cada vez que perdía de vista a Michiru, la incentivó para alcanzarlas.

Haruka sonrío cuando vio su moto correr como las profesionales -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste acerca de mi moto Coral?

Coral le observó de costado muy divertida –Pero si fuiste tú la que lo dijo.

Haruka terminó sonrojada y se aclaró la vos, ignorando lo anterior, solo para gritarle a Shark -¡Cabeza hueca, no fuerces el motor! ¡Te voy a matar!

Casi al mismo tiempo Michiru se enteró por Mussel de ciertas cosas que Shark no se había tomado la molestia de mencionar. Risueña, comienza a gritarle:

-¡¿Cómo que tienes una compañera Shark?! ¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿Dónde vive?! ¡¿Por qué no me la presentas?! ¿Tienes miedo de que te avergüence frente a ella? ¿O tienes miedo de que te la robe?

Cody lloriqueaba por aquel último comentario. Nada gracioso, ni para Shark.

-¡No Michiru! ¡Tú eres mí compañera! ¡No te permito que robes a nadie!

Michiru estaba tan distraída molestando a Shark, que no escuchó a Cody y tampoco vio que ya estaban llegando a la playa. Solo cuando se le terminó el camino Michiru se enteró del barranco empinado y solo porque se precipitó rodando sin remedio hasta estrellarse contra Otter, la salvavidas. Ambas chicas se hicieron un nudo que rodó varias veces hasta desparramarse en la arena.

Los demás dejaron el auto y la moto en la acera y bajaron con cautela pero presurosos a la playa. Más que nada para verificar que ambas chicas estuvieran vivas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Michiru otra vez en la lucha, luego de su terrible caída, era seguida por todos sus amigos "curiosos", incluida una enclenque Otter, hasta el faro de los hermanos Oyster y Bay Blanket.

Michiru tocó la puerta, Oyster abrió y se le cayó encima dormido. Bay Blanket suspiró harto de esa situación y los izo pasar a todos. Ya dentro, Michiru le pidió a Oyster, una vez que lo despertó a cachetadas, que usara el faro para llamar al barco de Crill. Los hermanos accedieron sin hacer preguntas y usaron la luz del faro para enviarle un mensaje al barco de Crill; poco tiempo después, en el horizonte apareció un barco.

Michiru y sus amigos, que cada vez eran más y más, fueron hasta el puerto y allí encontraron a Sea Golden. Entonces Crill presentó formalmente a Sea Golden como su compañera, y mencionó que ella le era muy útil porque Sea Golden podía bajar del barco y comprar suministros para el barco, mientras que Crill no podía pisar tierra firme nunca.

-¡Hola Crill! ¿Sabes que? Goldy me invitó a pescar "solo a mi" –Michiru recalcó obviamente la ultima parte, y sus amigos quedaron entre sombras.

-Perfecto –Crill contestó con una sonrisa-, y mientras más mejor –Ahora Michirita fue la que quedó entre sombras.

Zarparon hacia una zona de barcos hundidos que era un excelente lugar para pescar. Crill les contó que los barcos que estaban allí semi hundidos y en ruinas, habían sido hundidos aquel fatídico día en que la princesa del mar desató la ola gigantesca. Agregó, que el mar arrastró muchas almas malditas y que esas almas en pena fueron las que trataron de treparse por aquellos barcos y los hundieron.

Michiru era la única que no prestaba mucha atención, estaba muy contenta porque Goldy le regaló una caña de pesca y le invitó a bajar en un bote. Por supuesto, ni lo pensó.

-¡Nosotros también queremos ir!

Haruka y Shark hablaron al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo se miraron seriamente.

-¿Y Coral? –Shark empezó. Con un leve tic en su ceja.

-¿Qué me dices de Mako? –Haruka no se iba a quedar atrás.

Entonces Cody se arrojó sobre Michiru para poder ir con ella. Haruka y Shark se quedaron con cara de "tontas" mientras veían bajar y alejarse el pequeño bote.

Coral recordó que Michiru odiaba el mar y le resultó muy extraño que quisiera ir a pescar.

–Que raro, pensé que no le gustaba el mar.

-No lo hace por placer -Mussel comentó lo que Michiru le había contado- Goldy le dijo que podía rescatar a su abuela del océano.

Solo entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que Michiru extrañaba mucho a su abuelita y la alentaron desde la plancha. Pero con tanto ruido que hacían, los peces no aparecían. Además Yelly estaba gimiendo como una loca en la cubierta solo porque Galeon le untaba loción bronceadora en la espalda.

-¡Cállense, malditos sean! –Michiru estaba tratando de colocar un sobre en el anzuelo de su caña.

Había preparado un anzuelo especial para su abuelita, le había escrito una carta y como su abuela era un pez cartera vendría seguro por ella.

Shark y Haruka no podían creer lo idiota que era.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Shark y Haruka no podían creer lo idiota que era.

-¡Tienes agua salada en el cerebro! –le gritaron entre risas –olvidando al instante su pequeño altercado anterior.

Pasaron todo el día en el barco de Crill divirtiéndose, mientras que Michiru y Cody bostezaban en la canoa. Porque no hay deporte mas aburrido que la pesca de un pescador novato. Michiru en su vida había puesto un pie en un bote, mucho menos sabia pescar.

-Michiru estoy muy aburrida –Cody miraba el cielo en busca de algo aparte de cielo azul y nada.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

Hacía la tardecita Cody roncaba mecida en la canoa, pero Michiru seguía esperando y mirando su caña fijamente. Como si el poder mental funcionara. Sus amigos, por otro lado, la observaban desde el barco y estaban sorprendidos de su perseverancia.

-Michiru debe sentirse muy sola –mencionó Shark de la nada.

-A veces es mejor estar solo –comentó Haruka –de esa forma no puedes herir a nadie que te importa.

Haruka lo dijo refiriéndose a Shark y su compañera, solo que ésta la ignoró terriblemente.

-A propósito…-Coral no quedó satisfecha con el silencio de Shark- Mako me dijo que no contestas sus llamadas. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharla?

Era frustrante para Shark. Simplemente ladeó su rostro para dejar claro su postura.

-No la escucharé hasta que ella entienda que no puedo estar con alguien a medias.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Oyster y Bay Blanket alertaron a todos de que el océano se estaba enturbiando. El sol estaba rojo y se ocultaba. Las almas en pena que mencionó Crill se acercaban al barco de a cientos.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció y el mar se empezó a agitar, Cody despertó y se escandalizó al ver los muertos que sacaban sus cabezas por encima del agua.

Las almas se sujetaron del barco de Crill y lo inclinaron súbitamente. La plancha donde estaban Haruka y Shark se rompió. Haruka calló al agua entre las almas furiosas, mientras que Shark quedó colgada de un barandal muy inestable. Mussel y Turtle trataron de llegar hacia ella pero el barco no dejaba de inclinarse.

Coral quiso saltar al agua de inmediato para salvar a Haruka pero Otter la detuvo. Ella era mejor nadadora que cualquiera de ellos. Haruka sacó su cabeza a flote solo para ver las almas que se le venían todas encima.

Entonces se escuchó un conjuro en alto.

-¡TORBELLINOOOOO MARINO!

El Torbellino levantó el mar y absorbió a todas las almas malditas que iban tras Haruka.

En lo más alto del mástil apareció una sailor scaut con traje de marinero de color negro, de cabello blanco enrulado y ojos azules como el océano.

El barandal donde Shark se sostenía por fin se rompió. La Sailor Scaut saltó y cogió la mano de Shark, pero un mástil se rompió casi al mismo tiempo y se vino sobre ellas. Entonces la Sailor Scout soltó a Shark permitiendo que cayera.

-¡NWAHHH, ERES UNA IDIOTA MAKOOOO! –gritó Shark.

Mako no esperó a que Shark tocara el agua, en segundos saltó tras ella seguida del mástil que chocó contra el agua, impidiendo que ambas chicas salieran a flote.

Desde la canoa Cody observaba toda la destrucción que sufría el barco de Crill. Pero Michiru seguía sosteniendo la caña con fuerza.

-¡Michiru, tenemos que irnos!

-Aun no pesqué nada.

-¡No me importa, tengo que ponerte a salvo!

En ese momento algo se movió en el agua y Cody lo vió. Era un alma maldita que se acercaba al bote de remos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Cody vió un alma que se acercaba al bote y tomó un remo para golpearlo, pero resultó ser solo Goldy. Ella llegó hasta la canoa con la ayuda de su hermosa cola y le pidió a Michiru que viniera con ella al fondo del mar porque ese era su hogar y ella era su princesa.

-Sabes, tiempo atrás las sirenas visitábamos a la princesa en la orilla. Ella era la mas hermosa y bondadosa humana que conocí –hizo una pausa recordando-. Ella nadaba con nosotras en las profundidades y también jugaba –sonreía mientras narraba-. Ven, eres nuestra princesa. Tu hogar esta allá abajo.

Michiru pensó que Goldy le estaba hablando a Cody –Lo lamento Goldy, pero Cody es mi mejor amiga, no puedo permitir que te la lleves.

Cody estaba tan distraída oyendo a Michiru que un alma maldita la jaló del bote y la hundió con facilidad. En ese momento Michiru sintió como su abuelita mordía el anzuelo, pero decidió soltar la caña e ir tras Cody.

Cuando Michiru tocó el agua, una ola considerable enderezó el barco de Crill y otra ola lo conduzco a toda velocidad hacia la playa. Las almas malditas fueron ahogadas nuevamente y el barco cayó como un yunque en la arena de la playa encallando sin remedio.

Mas de uno salio despedido por el impacto, entre ellos Crill que cayó de cabeza enterrándose hasta la cintura. Los que quedaron en el barco bajaron a la arena y vieron a Otter salir del agua con Haruka.

-Coral ¿por qué no fuiste a salvarme? –preguntó Haruka.

-Bromeas ¿Y mojarme el cabello?

Detrás de ellas aparecieron Mako, la Sailor Scaut, ayudando a Shark, que no dejaba de quejarse.

-No fuiste nada útil. Me moje de todas formas y no quiero que me vean contigo –apartándose rápido.

Mako se irritó -Eres una malagradecida.

Saliendo a duras penas de la arena, Crill estaba pasmada, era la primera vez que tocaba el suelo con sus pies. Su maldición se había roto y no había muerto. Tampoco su barco se había hundido.

-Ayúdame ¿Quieres?- solo se veían los piecitos de Turtle. Crill asintió con una gota en su frente.

Por ultimo, Michiru salió caminando lentamente con Cody desmayada en sus brazos. Su cabello había pasado a ser verde marino.

Sin importar haber salvado a su amiga, Michiru estaba triste porque no había podido pescar a su abuela. Entonces Goldy se acercó a la orilla y trajo con ella una pecera con un pescadito cometa de color dorado.

Michiru se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ese pececito era su abuelita y se alegró.

-Solo te lo doy con una condición –empezó Goldy–, promete que nadarás conmigo de ves en cuando.

-¡Pero Claroo! -alzó la pecera por los aires, sin siquiera pensar en lo que había prometido -¡Hola abuelita!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Michiru sonreía por tener de vuelta a su abuelita con ella, y su felicidad se esparció por todo el grupo en un instante. Festejaban el no haber muerto en el barco de Crill, y mientras tanto, la Sailor Scaut con traje de marinero, silenciosamente se fue alejando, con tristeza en su mirada.

Michiru fue la única que lo notó, y la siguió en silencio.

La Sailor Scaut volteó al sentir que la seguían, se sorprendió porque se había demorado mucho en darse cuenta que en efecto era así. Al recuperar su seriedad comenzó con su presentación, que era al parecer, un requisito para ser Sailor.

-¡Formo parte de una nueva era…!

-¡Noooo! –la dramática Michiru no quería ver todos esos pasos ensayados. Le parecían ridículos.

La Sailor suspiró algo triste –Es solo que no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme en el barco. Shark corría peligro.

-No tiene importancia –sonrió Michiru–. Quería darte las gracias por salvar a todos. Fue increíble.

Ella negó con la cabeza –Solo soy culpable de salvar a Shark, y ni siquiera lo hice bien.

-¿Entonce fue tu compañera quien salvó a todos?

-No yo… no tengo compañera. Lucho sola.

-¿Y eso por qué? Aquí todos tienen una compañera o compañero.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Hasta que la Sailor cambió su postura seria por otra mas relajada.

-Tú debes ser Michiru –dijo por fin, cambiando de tema.

-Si. No me digas que ya nos conocimos –rascándose la cabeza-, no lo recuerdo –sacó la puntilla de su lengua a relucir y sonrió.

-De verdad es un gusto conocerte al fin.

-¿Ha, si? –Michiru arqueó la cabeza.

-Le has estado haciendo compañía a Shark, me alegro por eso. Ella estaba muy sola antes de conocerte.

-¿Si? Jajah, mas bien son todos ellos los que me hacen compañía a mí.

La dulce sonrisa de Michiru, la calidez reconfortante de su presencia, era al parecer lo que atraía a todos, incluso a Shark, y era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ahora esa Sailor Scout hacia Michiru.

Y una sonrisa genuina decoró sus labios, a partir de ese momento, ella tampoco podría mantenerse alejada del aura verde de esa pequeña Michiru.

Pero se volverían a ver definitivamente, y por eso, saltó hacia los árboles y se perdió en un instante fugaz, sabiendo ahora, que…

…Había algo especial en Michiru.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Michiru dormía tranquila con su abuela en una pecerita sobre la mesita de luz a un lado de su cama.

En el mundo de los que no duermen tanto, unos golpeteos quebrantaban el silencio en el cuarto. La bella durmiente escuchaba algo como de muy lejos, demasiado como para interrumpir su dulce sueño. Lo que no sabia era que fuera de su casa, Galeon y Jelly eran los responsables de los ruidos.

La pareja lanzaba piedritas a la ventana de Michiru, disimuladamente. Pero luego de una hora, Jelly mando por un tubo la sutileza y tomó una piedraza. Galeon la miraba con los ojos ensanchados, no creía que ella estaba levantando semejante roca y todavía menos cuando la arrojó hacia la ventana del primer piso con toda su fuerza.

Michiru saltó de la cama y se prendió por el ventilador de techo, mientras observaba que su ventana estaba destrozada por un bloque de hormigón enorme.

Miró por el vidrio roto y sus amigos la saludaban con la mejor de las sonrisas, ella quería matarlos. La pareja enseguida notó algo extraño con su cabello.

-Oye Michiru –empezó Jelly – ¿Ya viste como tienes tu cabello?

-Lo tengo así desde ese día en el océano– Michiru bostezó. Las diez de la mañana era muy temprano.

-Pero linda. Ese día lo tenías lacio aun. Pero hoy esta… - Galeon guardó silencio.

Michiru casi nunca usaba el espejo y justo por eso no lo notó antes. Su cabello estaba increíblemente ondulado, justo como las olas del mar. Galeon y Jelly saltaron y entraron uno tras otro por la ventana rota. Primero pensaron que solo era porque Michiru se acababa de levantar, pero luego de peinarla una y otra vez. Sus ondas no cedían, ni por un poquito.

-¡Haaaa, mi hermoso cabello lacio y rubiooo!

Con cada día que pasaba Michiru se parecía mas a la princesa del mar y justo eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

Jelly izo una llamada urgente a Gull (el sastre y peluquero amigo que tenían) y Gull apareció cinco minutos después.

-¡Pero que hermoso cabello tienes Michiru! ¡Definitivamente no voy a hacértelo lacio de nuevo! ¡Cásate conmigo! –Gull la estrechó en sus brazos.

-¡Déjame déjame, DEJAMEEE!

-¿Oye a ti no te gustaban los chicos? –Preguntó Jelly confundida- A propósito ¿trajiste lo que te pedimos?

Gull les entregó los uniformes escolares que había echo para Jelly y Galeon.

-¡Y también hice uno para ti Michiru!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y yo para qué quiero un uniforme?! ¡Estoy de vacaciones!

-Pero vas a ir a la escuela de verano con Galeon y conmigo. ¿No es genial? –Jelly flameó el uniforme femenino y esa pollerita corta erizó el cabello de Michiru.

-¡Tu cabello está cambiando de forma otra vez! –Jelly tomaba fotos con su celular.

-¡Está vivo! –Galeon posaba al lado de Michiru.

-¡No me voy a poner esa falditaaaaa!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Michiru terminó acompañando a Jelly y Galeon a la escuela secundaria, vestida con el uniforme y todo, la pollera corta tableada y la camisa blanca con la corbata.

Su cabello era la sensación de todos los que la veían. Sabiendo eso, ella salía a correr mucho antes de que se le acercaran. No podía dejar de pensar en como rayos termino ahí. Galeón y Jelly la arrastraron, si, la arrastraron por toda la ciudad.

-Es la escuela de verano -mencionó Jelly a Michiru- tengo algunas materias que recursar.

-Y yo solo la acompaño –Galeón sonreía al mencionarlo.

-Ah, ustedes nunca se separan ¿verdad? –Michiru pensó que eso era lindo.

-¡Oh Michiru! Debes estar celosa de nosotros ¿no es así? –Jelly fingió preocupación.

Obviamente la cara de "que me importa" de Michiru no surtía efecto alguno en la pareja, con la misma gran sonrisa la empujaban visiblemente para ingresar al instituto.

Allí encontraron a Cody, recursando la clase de mecánica en uno de los salones.

-¡Michiru no quería que me vieras así! –Cody sentía mucha vergüenza de estar en la escuela de verano- ¡Lo siento pero no podré salir a jugar contigo hoy! –cerró la puerta de su salón y empezó a llorar dentro.

-Todavía puedo oírte llorar a la perfección Cody, así que me iré –Michiru siguió caminando con Galeón y Jelly.

-¡Qué cruel eres Michiru! –Cody fue ignorada horriblemente.

Cerca de allí, en la pista de carrera, estaba corriendo Oyster. Bye Blanket lo observaba desde las tribunas. Oyster saludó a Michiru y de pronto se quedó dormido como era usual, cayó y los demás detrás de el se le cayeron encima y se apilaron en una montaña humana.

-No entiendo como Oyster puede vivir durmiéndose todo el tiempo –suspiro Michiru.

-Mira quien habla –Galeon le recordó- tú te levantaste hace media hora.

Llegaron al tercer piso y en uno de los salones se encontraron con Haruka y Turtle (ambos corredores de formula uno) en la clase de arreglo florar. Estaban enloquecidos e imploraban ser salvados. Así también fueron ignorados como Cody.

Michiru estaba intrigada por las extrañas clases que sus amigos recursaban. Haciendo a un lado atletismo, nada era como en su otra escuela.

-¿No tienen materias normales aquí?

-¿Cómo cuales? -preguntó Jelly.

-Matemática, lengua, eso.

-No pequeña -contestó Galeón riendo- puedes elegir entre la poesía, modales…

-Seguro Cody reprobó modales -Michiru ni lo estaba preguntando.

-Si… bueno…-Galeón tenia una gotita en su cabeza, no podía decir que se equivocaba -también tienes pintura, escultura, dibujo, música y hasta clases de biología marina.

-Todas suenan aburridas -Michiru ya estaba por tirarse por una ventana cuando Haruka salió del salón.

-Si no te gusta nada de eso, tienes clases de mecánico automotriz, o la clase al aire libre con deportes extremos.

-¡SIII! -Turtle salto allí mismo vitoreando su clase favorita.

-¿No tienen algún arreglo florar que hacer? –la forma cortes de Michiru de decirles "lárguense idiotas".

Haruka y Turtle entraron sollozando al salón.

-Bueno yo reprobé la clase de educación sexual -Jelly sonreía despreocupada mientras lo comentaba.

-¡¿De verdad?! -Michiru podía creer la tonta historia de la princesa del mar antes que esa terrible mentirota de Jelly.

-Si -Jelly sacaba la puntilla de su lengua mientras le guiñaba- pero solo por inasistencia. No podía esperar a poner en práctica todo lo nuevo que me enseñaban.

-Me lo imaginaba –Michiru cayó en penumbras.

Sus dos amigos la arrastraron hasta la clase de educación sexual. Ya allí, la profesora pidió voluntarios para una demostración. Y por supuesto la parejita Galeon y jelly levantó la mano y empezaron a desvestirse en frente de todos.

Michiru salió corriendo como loca de allí.

-¡Malditos pervertidos exhibicionistas! -refunfuñaba Michiru mientras corría por los pasillos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27:**

Michiru empezó a recorrer la escuela para matar el tiempo, hasta que su olfato la llevó literalmente volando hasta una clase en particular. En la entrada del salón una mujer mayor que se cubría la boca la quitó del camino y la estrelló contra la pared.

Michiru cayó al suelo y se frotó la nariz con unas lágrimas agridulces en los ojos.

-¡No me dolió, no voy a llorar!

Allí en el salón, una chica solitaria con una mirada muy triste, la observaba.

-¿Estás bien Michiru? –preguntó la joven.

-¡Hola! ¿Como estas? –Michiru se sentó a su lado al ver que tenía mucha comida servida en su mesa.

-¿Nos conocemos? ¿Esta es la clase de cocina? ¿Te importa si como? -todo lo decía con la boca llena.

-¿Heee? -la chica no sabía como explicarle que se estaba suicidando.

(Galeón y Jelly no le habían dado tiempo de desayunar y Michiru tenía mucha hambre)

La comida era horrible, ni el mismo diablo podría preparar algo mas toxico. Pero Michiru levantó el plato y con los palillos se llevó todo a la boca, como lo solía hacer Sailor Moon.

Sin saberlo, Michiru se convirtió en la primera sobreviviente que comía algo hecho por las manos de esa chica.

-Mmm, que rico -Michiru se bebió todo un vaso de agua y suspiró de alivio.

-¿E… en serio te gustó? –la joven enrojeció porque nadie halagaba su comida.

-Por cierto –Michiru sonrió avergonzada- ,no escuché tu nombre.

En eso fue entrando despacito la misma mujer que atropelló a Michiru. Estaba algo pálida y traía consigo un balde pequeño.

-Mako… -dijo la pobre mujer apretándose el estómago -no podré aprobarte si no cocinas algo comestible al menos.

-¿Cómo dice usted? -Michiru se paró en frente de la profesora –Yo me lo comí todo y estaba delicioso – (solo tragó, ni le sintió el gusto)- mi amiga se esforzó mucho en cocinar todo esto y usted la puso muy triste al ir a vomitar de esa forma. ¡Qué egoísta es usted señora!

-¿Qué tu…-la profesora tenia la cara azul y se cubría la boca con la mano –Está bien, supongo que…si alguien puede comer la comida de Mako…-sintió otro impulso para vomitar -la puedo aprobar- dijo a penas y salió corriendo otra ves mientras gritaba que Mako ya no tenia que volver.

Michiru y Mako se quedaron viendo a la pobre mujer mientras era sacada en camilla por una intoxicación muy severa.

-Por fin pude aprobar, gracias a ti Michiru.

-Ah no fue nada, tenía hambre y…

-¡Eres increíble, eres súper fuerte! ¿En serio te sientes bien? ¿No sientes que tu estómago está en llamas o algo así?

-¿Eh? No.

-¡Solo decía!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28:**

Cody entró corriendo al salón de cocina mientras Mako y Michiru aun estaban allí, y anunció que la profesora de Teatro dirigiría una prueba para elegir a Sailor Urano y Neptuno.

La profesora de teatro, es decir Coral, una estudiante avanzada, quería ver la presentación de todas las competidoras inscriptas en esa prueba.

Cody se prendió por el brazo de Michiru y la llevó volando hasta allá.

Mako sin querer las siguió.

-¡Nosotras primero! -se notaba el entusiasmo en el rostro de Cody cuando llegaron al salón de teatro.

-¡Qué, un momento maldición! -Michiru ya estaba por saltarle a Cody cuando vio a Mako entrar, y entonces contuvo su impulso para nada femenino.

Pero había mucho público para actuar en el escenario. Estaba Mako, su nueva amiga, frente a quien no quería pasar vergüenza. Estaba la pareja Coral y Haruka, la pareja sexual Galeon y Jelly, los hermanos Oyster y Bay blanquet, Turtle quien no participaba pero igual observaba junto a ¡Shark!

-¡¿Y tu de donde saliste Shark?!

-Hola chispita, reprobé la clase de arreglo floral -Shark sonreía apenada.

-¿En serio? ¡Yo también! –dijo Cody.

-¡¿Todo mundo reprobó esa maldita clase?!- Michiru se estiraba los cabellos.

Coral organizaba a los concursantes, y notó la presencia de Mako y le preguntó si tenía planeado participar, pero ella comenzó a balbucear sonrojada.

Shark vio su oportunidad y apareció detrás de ella para empujarla hacia el frente- ¡Oh pero claro que va a participar!

Todos estaban viendo a Mako muy sorprendidos, pues era la primera vez que estaba cerca de Shark.

-¿Y quien será tu compañera? –preguntó Haruka mirando de reojo a Shark.

-Mako no desea que yo sea su compañera –dijo Shark sonriendo- ¿verdad que no, Mako?

-¿Mako…? –Michiru notó como Mako fue agachando la cabeza hasta ocultar su mirada.

-No. No necesito una compañera, y no voy a participar.

El escenario quedó en silencio. Shark se mordía el labio inferior, mirando enfurecida a Mako.

Haruka intentó aliviar la presión -¡Muy bien! Michiru y Cody, ustedes representarán sus muertes.

-¿Por qué nosotras primero? ¡Te odio Akurah, te odio como no te imaginas! –murmuraba Michiru.

Finalmente la atención se desvió de Mako a Cody, quien de repente se cayó al suelo -¡Hay no! ¡Me muero!

-¿Qué? –su compañera Michiru no había visto ningún ataque.

-¡Michiru! Déjame por favor, sostener tu cálida mano –tocesita, tocesita.

-Bueno, pero solo un ratito –Michiru se arrodilló y tomó su mano.

-Perdóname Michiru, por no haber podido ser más fuerte para poder seguir a tu lado.

-¿En serio te estás muriendo? Hablas demasiado fluido.

-¡Michiru vayamos juntas al más allá!

-¡Qué, estás loca!

-¡Muere conmigo Michiru!

-¡Muérete tú sola! -Michiru pisaba la cabeza de Cody.

Shark y Haruka se mataban de la risa al igual que Galeon y Jelly.

Mako suspiró de alivio, Shark estaba riendo gracias a Michiru.

Coral gritó -¡Corten! Cody, estás sobreactuada. Michiru tú lo hiciste muy bien – (palmadita, palmadita, sonrisita, sonrisita) -Coral consentía a Michiru.

Luego les tocó a los hermanos de las corrientes, Oyster y Bay Blanquet. Su dramatización fue tan conmovedora que hasta se oía el triste fondo musical detrás de sus palabras. Hicieron llorar a todos, incluso a…

-¡No, no te mueras por favor, resiste! –Michiru se lanzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Oyster -¡Oh no, se ah muerto! ¡Se ah muerto!

-Se ah dormido –le dijo Bay Blanquet.

La profesora Coral estaba llorando en una de las butacas tratando de no ser vista.

Todo el mundo lloraba, incluso Haruka se sentó de cuclillas en medio del escenario y se fregaba los ojos como una pequeña niña.

Michiru pensaba "tengo que hacer algo para detener esta ridiculez. Además, ¡olvidé alimentar a mi abuelita! Tengo que volver lo más pronto posible a casa".

Entonces…

-Princesa… –dijo Michiru extendiendo su mano a Haruka- …el momento llegó.

Haruka la miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

Los demás pararon de gimotear y se centraron en Michiru, quien estaba de pie ante Haruka en medio del escenario.

-¡Funcionó! ¡Dejaron de llorar, qué emoción! –Pensaba Michiru para sus adentros- Si gano esta prueba ¡podré irme a casa!

-¿M-Michiru? –murmuró Haruka.

-El viento sopla con fuerza y el mar desata su furia –Michiru mantenía su mano extendida y su rostro serio-. Mi princesa, sailor Urano…nos volvemos a encontrar.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Haruka.

-¿Es que no me reconoces? Yo soy Sailor Neptuno, tu compañera.

Haruka no sabía que decir.

Sus amigos la miraban con la boca abierta y anonadados.

El brazo de Haruka se extendió casi temblando para tomar la mano de Sailor Neptuno, pero aquel momento se vio interrumpido por los gritos de los estudiantes fuera del salón en los pasillos de la escuela.

Algo terrible estaba ocurriendo.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29:

Alguien ah dañado el generador de electricidad del edificio.

El salón de teatros tenía sus puertas cerradas, y en la oscuridad entre sus butacas, el piso de madera del escenario y un telón rojo oscuro, Michiru y sus amigos escuchaban gritos de jóvenes que corrían asustados por los corredores.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ellos otra vez! –exclamó Cody con desprecio.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Michiru- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Escucha Michiru…-Cody la tomó de los hombros y la miró con una seriedad jamás vista en su rostro-, hagas lo que hagas, no salgas del salón de teatros.

Cody corrió a las puertas con Mako y Haruka, esperaron a que no hubiera moros en la costa, y con una seña llamaron a Jelly y a Bye Blanket.

-No se muevan de aquí, y no hagan ningún ruido –dijo Jelly, también con una mirada seria nunca antes vista en ella.

-Pero… y ustedes ¿a dónde creen que van? –Michiru no soltaba la manga de la camisa de Bye Blanket.

-No te preocupes –le dijo él-, cuando todo haya pasado, regresaremos por ustedes.

Bye Blanket sonreía, y era extraño pues solía ser muy serio. Todos ellos se estaban comportando muy extraños.

Haruka abrió la puerta, Mako salió con Cody, Jelly y Bye Blanket. Haruka salió al último, miró una vez más hacia el escenario y vio el rostro confundido y asustado de Michiru, también vio a Coral, muy triste, a Oyster, muy afligido, y a Shark, muy enojada.

No había nada que pudiera hacer más que tratar de protegerlos y alejar a los enemigos de ese lugar. Haruka cerró las puertas y Michiru y sus amigos quedaron a oscuras.

Por los pasillos Mako corría con una pluma transformadora en su mano. Jelly la alcanzó y ambos tocaron la pluma.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptunoooo…! –eclamaron ambas y extendieron sus brazos hacia arriba con la sola pluma- ¡Transformación!

Descendiendo las escaleras Haruka saltó los últimos escalones y divisó a Cody. Sacó su pluma transformadora del bolsillo y gritó -¡Cody! ¡Ven acá!

Cody se detuvo y esperó a Haruka, ambas tocaron la pluma y una luz brillante salió por las ventanas de aquel corredor.

Salón de teatro…

En el escenario, detrás del telón, Turtle había encontrado una lámpara de papel en la sala de utilería. Encendieron la vela dentro de la lámpara que estaba cubierta con un papel rosa y todos se sentaron alrededor de esa única y tenue luz.

-Muy bien –Michiru estaba algo molesta-, alguien que me diga que está pasando.

Galeón suspiró.

-De vez en cuando, somos atacados por estudiantes de una escuela que está del otro lado de la ciudad, cerca del bosque. No solo atacan esta escuela, a veces también provocan estragos en otras partes.

-Con que si ¿eh? –Michiru se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Coral.

-Voy a ayudar a Cody y a los demás, por supuesto.

-No puedes ayudarlos –dijo Shark-. Es peligroso.

-¡Pero no es justo! Ellos están en peligro también.

-Ellos estarán bien –dijo Turtle, (el corredor)- Haruka puede transformarse en una sailor, las demás también.

-¿Sailor? Te refieres a… ¿una sailor como la que apareció en el barco de Crill?

-Si, esa sailor era Mako –explicó Coral.

-¡¿Mako es una sailor?!

-No te preocupes Michiru –Oyster (el hermano de las corrientes del viento) sonrió-, mi hermano Bye Blanket los protegerá a todos, jajaja…

Oyster rió extrañamente y al cabo de hacer un breve silencio, abrazó el cuello de Michiru y se puso a llorar como un niño.

-¡TENGO MUCHO MIEDO DE QUE A MI HERMANO LE PASE ALGO!

-A mi también me preocupan, tal vez, tal ves… deberíamos salir un rato y… -Michiru pensaba en voz alta mirando hacia sus otros amigos.

-Oye, oye, solo causarás problemas –Shark le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

-Pero solo para mirar –prosiguió Michiru-, solo para observar, y para asegurarnos de que todos estén bien. Nos mantendremos ocultos y callados todo el tiempo ¿Tú qué dices Galeon? ¿No estás preocupado por Jelly? Ella es tu compañera ¿no?

-Si, estoy muy preocupado.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí mientras ella está afuera? –Michiru también miró a Coral-. Oye Coral, Haruka esta afuera ¿sabes? Podría estar en problemas ¿Y qué hay de ti Shark? Me sorprende que no hayas insistido en ir también.

Shark se mostró bien molesta, y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

-¿Qué? –Turtle estaba sorprendido- pero Shark, esto no le va a gustar a Mako.

-Mako puede besar mi hermoso y terso trasero.

De pronto las puertas del salón de teatro se abrieron de par en par, sin sutileza, y Michiru ya estaba saliendo con Oyster (el hermano de las corrientes de viento), Coral (la princesa de las rosas), Turtle (el corredor de autos de formula uno), Shark (la corredora de motos) y Galeon (el galán de todas las chicas de la escuela).

Los demás estudiantes que estaban escondidos entre las butacas permanecieron allí después de que Michiru cerró las puertas.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30:

La luz del sol entraba por los ventanales de la escuela, un enorme edificio moderno y lujoso con infinitos corredores.

-Vamos a separarnos –Michiru tomó la delantera por uno de los pasillos.

-No tan rápido –Shark la jaló de la oreja y la trajo de vuelta.

-¡Ah, oh! ¡Duele!

-No vas a ir a ningún lado sola, nadie va a ir a ningún lado solo ¿Entendido?

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Michiru suspiró enojada.

-Eh… -Coral quería decir algo pero no se animaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –Michiru notó que Coral se sentía algo incómoda.

-Bueno…es que –susurró-, tengo que… ir al baño.

-¡Qué! ¿Ahora?

Coral enrojeció.

-Ya no me aguanto.

-¡¿Dónde está el baño?! ¡Coral tiene que ir!

El grupo de Michiru avanzó por un corredor, todos pegados por las paredes, hasta dar con el baño.

-Voy a entrar primero –Turtle entreabrió la puerta y Shark le pisó la cabeza.

-¡Qué crees que haces espiando en el baño de mujeres!

-¡Solo me aseguraba de que no hubiera moros en la costa!

-Oigan… -Galeón de pronto empujó a todos- alguien viene, escuché pasos.

Michiru y sus amigos se abalanzaron dentro del baño como si fuera una trinchera en medio de un campo de batalla.

Baño de mujeres…

-¿Crees que nos vieron Galeon? –preguntó Turtle paralizado en el piso.

-No, para nada, lo inventé todo. Ustedes estaban tardándose demasiado.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Shhh! –dijo Michiru.

-Oh lo sentimos –se disculparon Galeon y Turtle.

-¿Eh? Oh no, no es con ustedes chicos. Coral está teniendo problemas para "hacerlo" con todos nosotros aquí dentro, por eso estoy tratando de ayudarla. Shhhhh…Shhhhh…Shhhhhh…

-Michiru, no puedo –Coral se sentía muy avergonzada dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño –no debí tomar dos tazas de té hoy en la mañana.

-No te preocupes Coral, tu tranquilita. ¿Ayudaría si yo también lo hago?

-¿Eh? Pues…

-Muy bien todos… -Michiru se puso a dar órdenes-, entren a un cubículo cada uno, ahora.

-¿Nosotros? –los cuatro chicos se miraron.

Entraron… (no había razón para negarse)

Después de unos minutos comenzó a sentirse un olor repugnante. Michiru subió sobre su inodoro y espió a Galeon que orinaba parado con el falo al descubierto.

-¡Michiru, por todos los cielos! ¡Eres igual a Jelly! -Galeon se cubría avergonzado.

-¡Alguien está haciendo "eso"! ¡Dije orinar! ¡Orinar!

-¡No soy yo! ¡Deja de mirarme!

-¡El que sea que tire la cadena! ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!

Galeon espió sobre el cubículo al lado del suyo, Oyster se había dormido sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro.

-Bueno, no es Oyster.

Michiru subió sobre los paneles, saltó dentro de un cubículo, y cayó sentada sobre el regazo de Shark.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS! –Shark estaba sentada en el inodoro orinando y tenía los pantalones abajo, es decir que Michiru estaba sentada sobre sus muslos desnudos.

-Un momento… aquí falta algo –Michiru miró para abajo entre las piernas de Shark –No lo puedo creer… ¿eres una chica?

-¡FUERAAAAA…!

Michiru salió catapultada por la puerta del cubículo.

-¿Qué no sabías? –Coral la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡¿Shark es mujer?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?! ¡Y qué rayos es ese olor!

-Es cigarrillo, alguien está fumando –dijo Turtle.

-¡Maldición! –Shark pateó su puerta mientras se subía el cierre- no tenemos permitido fumar dentro de las instalaciones educativas.

-¿Paso algo? –Oyster espió fuera de su cubículo- ¿Qué es ese olor?

Había un séptimo cubículo, y estaba cerrado.

Michiru y sus amigos se reunieron en torno a ese cubículo. Galeon extendió el brazo para abrir la puerta y, justo en ese momento alguien desde dentro empezó a empujar la puerta, que al parecer estaba trabada o algo.

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás y la puerta casi se vino abajo dejando ver a la persona que estaba allí dentro.

Era un joven rubio de cabellos ondulados hasta los hombros, con ojos verdes amenazantes y unos lentes. Vestía un uniforme de otra escuela, pantalón bordó, una camisa blanca con una punta salida del pantalón y una corbata bordo medio suelta. Traía encima de su uniforme una bata de laboratorio manchada y sucia, y en su boca humeaba un cigarrillo a medio fumar.

Para ser un estudiante aparentaba ser mayor, y su rostro, aunque muy agraciado no parecía amigable.

-¡Qué rayos están mirando! –el joven tomó el cigarrillo entre sus finos dedos manchados y exhaló una nube de humo sobre el grupo frente a él.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31:

El chico con la bata de laboratorio se quedó viendo fijamente al grupo de estudiantes frente a él, todos con uniformes caros bien planchados, peinados correctamente, pulcros, con posturas derechas.

Galeon, rubio, de cabello corto y lacio con mechones sobre su frente y esos ojos celestes cielo. Turtle, otro joven apuesto de cabello corto castaño oscuro y unos ojos increíblemente grises. Coral, una belleza de cabello largo azul claro y unos ojos celestes cielo. Shark, otra lindura castaña de cabello corto, y de ojos verde como el musgo. Y el bellísimo Oyster, de cabello corto y blanco, con ojos naranja, de baja estatura, incluso más bajo que Michiru.

Y por último, la mismísima Michiru y su ondulado cabello verde agua, con sus ojos verde azules.

El uniforme de la escuela especial "Acromática" era tan elegante, el uniforme femenino de Michiru y Coral consistía en una pollera corta tableada blanca, una camisa blanca con tirantes y corbata negra, medias tres cuartas negras y zapatos negros. Y el uniforme masculino: pantalón liso negro, cinturón blanco, zapatos acordonados negros, camisa mangas largas blanca y corbata y chaleco negro.

Era casi un espectáculo encontrarse a tal "grupo" en un baño.

Aquel joven los miraba inclinado hacia delante (era alto), su entrecejo fruncido y apretaba el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

¿Quiénes eran ese grupo de, al parecer, arcángeles hermosos y deslumbrantes?

Los amigos de Michiru, por su parte, lo miraban como disgustados por la forma en que lucía, con la ropa desarreglada, sucia, el cabello que parecía que no se lo había lavado en semanas, y esa mirada tan hostil.

Michiru en cambio tenía los ojos tan grandes y lo miraba como si estuviera impresionada e incluso deslumbrada.

-Tsk… -murmuró el chico- …niños ricos –dijo con desprecio.

-¡Wuaw! ¡Qué hombre! –exclamó Michiru.

-¡QUÉ! -(general)

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó ella emocionada-. Yo soy Michiru Kaio. ¿Y tú?

El joven volvió a exhalar una nube de veneno sobre Michiru.

-Me llamo Mar –dijo, mientras Michiru tosía.

-Tu no eres de esta escuela –observó Turtle su uniforme- ¿A qué has venido?

Mar mostró una sonrisa macabra que encogió de hombros a todos.

-¡Wuaw! –menos a Michiru.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa! –Shark le dio un coscorrón.

-Es que hace mucho que no veo a un verdadero hombre.

-¡Qué! ¿Y nosotros qué somos Michiru? –Oyster, Galeon y Turtle la miraron con cara de cachorritos heridos.

-Bueno…si, pero ustedes son muy finos y hermosos, además lucen siempre taaan elegantes y sofisticados.

-Mírame Michiru, soy varonil –Turtle se aflojó la corbata y ladeó el rostro como un hombre indiferente. (Varonil)

-Yo soy muy masculino –Oyster se desprendió el chaleco y sacó su camisa fuera del pantalón. Y metió las manos en los bolsillos (Masculino)

Galeon rápidamente se mojó el cabello y se lo peinó para atrás con los dedos.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba sudando un sudor de hombre bien macho – (El agua que le corría por la cara lo hacía aun más sexy y lindo)

Michiru no les prestaba ni un poco de atención, estaba prendida y hamacándose por el brazo de Mar.

-Oh, bueno –Coral trotó hasta Mar y se prendió por su otro brazo.

-¡Me lleva el demonio! ¡Ustedes dos! –Shark no sabía para donde ir, a la izquierda Michiru y Coral coqueteaban con Mar, y a la derecha un grupo de mujercitas lloraba dentro de un cubículo (Galeón, Turtle y Oyster) –yo mejor me largo.

Shark se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –dijo Mar- aun no termino con ustedes.

Mar volvió a entrar al baño y ésta vez salió con una enorme arma parecida a una bazuca, y apuntó hacia Shark.

-Primero entrégame tu corazón puro ¿si?

-Que gracioso, eso parece un arma de juguete –Michiru rió.

Mar apretó el gatillo y disparó una bola de energía oscura que impactó directo en el pecho de Shark y lo atravesó como una ráfaga.

-¡Shark! ¡Shark! ¿Estás bien? –Michiru se asustó por un momento.

Pero Shark parecía estar bien, ni se había movido.

-¿Dónde rayos está tu corazón puro? –dijo Mar confundido.

Y empezó a revisar su arma buscando algún desperfecto. Michiru y los demás aprovecharon para salir corriendo del baño.

A medida que corrían iban encontrando a estudiantes tendidos en el suelo, al parecer desmayados.

-Todos ellos, están…-Michiru tomó a una joven en sus brazos -Aun sigue con vida, pero está muy pálida. Qué extraño, no parece herida.

-Es porque le robaron su corazón puro –dijo Shark.

-Su corazón… si no mal recuerdo, Mar quería robarte tu corazón puro también.

-Ese Mar, al parecer es el que quiere apoderarse de todos los corazones puros de la ciudad –explicó Galeón.

-¿Cómo se entiende eso? ¿No deberíamos llamar, no se, a una ambulancia, o a la policía?

-No hay policías en esta ciudad, solo sailor Scauts –dijo Coral.

-¿Ah? ¿Solo eso?

(Las sailor Scout habían resultado ser los amigos de Michiru: la extraña Mako, el femenino Haruka, el sombrío Bye Blanket, la tonta Cody y la ardiente Jelly).

-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Perdidos te digo! –Michiru gritaba enloquecida-. ¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Hay que escondernos! ¡Vamos Michiru! –Galeon la jaló del brazo y la alejó de aquella chica que estaba tendida en el suelo -No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer por ellos, pero Jelly les devolverá a todos sus corazones puros.

-Si, Michiru, debes confiar en Haruka también. –le dijo Coral.

-Y en mi hermano Bye Blanket –le dijo Oyster.

-Pero no confíes en Mako –dijo Shark-, ni en Cody, las dos son unas idiotas.

-¡Shark, deja de hablar mal de tu compañera! –gritó Turtle.

-No, alto ahí. ¿Por qué estamos corriendo? –Michiru se detuvo- ¿Ya olvidaron a que vinimos?

-¿A rendir atletismo? –dijo Oyster.

-¿A rendir arreglo floral? –dijeron Turtle y Shark.

-¡No! ¡Íbamos a asegurarnos de que nuestros amigos estuvieran bien!

-¡Ohhhhh…! -(general)

Salón de Cocina…

-¡Te encontramos Mar! –dijo Cody, vestida como sailor Scaut con un traje de marinero color amarillo brillante, parada sobre una mesada, espalda con espalda con Haruka, vestida como sailor scaut con traje de marinero color azul oscuro.

-¡Devuélvenos los corazones puros, Mar! –dijo Mako con su traje de marinero negro, parada espalda con espalda con Jelly vestida en su traje de marinero arcoiris.

-¡Se tardaron siglos! –grito Mar- ¡Tuve tiempo hasta de ir al baño y fumarme un paquete entero de cigarrillos! ¡Dejen de posar y atáquenme!

Haruka y las demás perdieron la compostura y se hundieron en penumbras suspirando y sollozando.

-Mientras ustedes jugaban por ahí –continuó diciendo Mar- yo hacía experimentos en este lugar para crear a un demonio mucho más fuerte que el anterior ¿Quién diría que en este salón de cocina encontraría un ingrediente tan letal y demoníaco? ¡Este pastelillo!

-¿Eh? ¿Ese no es uno de tus pastelillos Mako? –Jelly la miró con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

Mako miraba para otro lado a propósito.

Mar dejó caer una enorme caja de acero sobre una de las mesas (parecía una caja fuerte) La caja tenía una extraña estrella negra al frente y despedía mucho vapor, como si algo estuviera cocinándose adentro.

-¡Sal de ahí demonio! ¡Demonio de los pastelillos!

La caja de repente se abrió, y una mujer de piel azul con el estómago en forma de pastelillo gigante salió de un salto.

-¡Encárgate de ellas demonio!

Mar se marchó con un costal a la espalda lleno de corazones puros.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32:**

Michiru llega tarde

Mar se marchaba con la bolsa de corazones puros.

-¡No permitiré que te los lle…-Cody recibió al menos tres pastelillos en su boca.

-¿Estas bien Cody? –preguntó Haruka mientras Cody rodaba por el suelo apretándose el estómago- Que magia tan poderosa.

-¿Magia? Mako… ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a cocinar? –Jelly le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía!

-¡Pastelillos, pastelillos pastelillos! –exclamaba el demonio arrojando sus pastelillos a todas.

Las Sailor eran ágiles, eran veloces, eran… estupidas.

-¡Haaa! -Mako se tropezó con Cody y aplastó su cara contra el piso.

Haruka esquivaba sin dificultad todos los ataques, hasta que se estrelló contra Jelly y cayó sobre ella tras una mesada.

-Hay Haruka, mira que momentos escoges para coquetear- Jelly sonreía.

-¡Qué! ¡Espera un momento Jelly! ¡¿Dónde estás poniendo tu mano?!

Solo el pie justiciero de Mako sobre la cabeza de su compañera Jelly le puso fin a la escena.

-¡Haruka, ataquemos juntas! -dijo Mako.

De un salto Haruka ya estaba en posición junto a Mako para desplegar sus ataques. (Haruka totalmente despeinada y acalorada)

-¡TIERRAAA…

-¡TORBELLINOOO…

-Espérenme, yo también… -Cody apenas se estaba recuperando de su primer encuentro con el pastelillo diabólico, se enderezó y… -¡VIENTOOO…- resbaló con un pastelillo -¡CORTANTEEEEE WUAAA…!

El ataque de Cody dio muy lejos del demonio, más bien en el techo sobre Haruka y Mako.

-¡¿Pero de que lado estas?! –gritó Haruka con los pelos parados cubriendo a Mako de la lluvia de escombros.

Quedaron sepultadas.

Jelly se irguió detrás de la mesada donde había caído y observó como sus compañeras, si bien no estaban muertas, se retorcían de ves en cuando con chichones en la cabeza bajo los escombros.

El demonio por su lado hacia rato prefirió sentarse a tomar el té acompañado de algunos pastelillos.

-¡Pagarás caro tu osadía demonio! -Jelly se paró sobre la mesada para empezar con su discurso.

-Pero yo no hice nada -el demonio le dio otro sorbo a su taza.

Cody apareció de la nada junto a Jelly.

-Yo te ayudo amiga. ¡Demonio, pagarás por lo que le hice a Haruka y Mako! Es decir… ¡Por lo que les hiciste!

-¿Acaso no te dolía el estomago Cody?

-Cierto ¡Mi madreee! -Cody se abrazó el estómago otra vez.

-¡Jelly, las dos juntas! -Mako se levantó con una Haruka toda mareada.

-¡Pastelillos, pastelillos, pastelillos! –el demonio lanzó sus ataques.

Jelly y Mako coordinando como nunca, con cada salto demostraban tanta gracia y elegancia que casi ni se notaba lo mucho que se chocaban, pisaban y empujaban.

-Hay, lo lamento Mako -Jelly aterrizó sobre la espalda de su compañera.

-¡No tanto como yo! -Mako sufría por los tacones de su amiga clavados en su espalda.

-¿Por qué no pruebas mi mas reciente creación? -el demonio apareció muy cerca de Jelly -¡Mi té de hiervas venenosas!

-¡Yo te salvo Jelly!

Cody empujó a jelly fuera del alcance del ataque, pero usó demasiada fuerza. Las dos terminaron atravesando todo el salón e impactando y rompiendo una de las paredes de concreto sólido. A lo lejos solo se veía el piecito de Jelly moviéndose de ves en cuando.

El demonio observo su té y lo tuvo que beber ella misma. Mako y Haruka tenían una terrible gota gigante en sus cabezas.

-Grrr ¡Rayos! -Haruka comenzó a correr hacia el demonio y hacia Mako. Se apoyó sobre una de las mesadas para dar un salto desde donde atacó -¡TIERRAAAA TIEMBLAAA!

El demonio saltó fuera del camino del ataque, pero el tacón de Mako quedó atascado entre la madera del piso.

La nube de polvo, resultado de la explosión, no permitía a Haruka ver si había acertado. En cuanto se acercó vio a Mako desparramada y con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡WHAAA…!

-¡Hayy noo! Mako perdóname -Haruka corrió hacia ella y la sacudió, pero Mako se había desmayado con la boca abierta.

-Has que coma esto y se pondrá bien.

-Gracias. Toma Mako, te hará bien -Haruka le puso el pastelillo en la boca, la ayudó a masticarlo y prácticamente le obligo a tragar.

Mako se puso verde casi al instante. Uno, era asqueroso y dos, sumamente toxico. La sailor se retorcía en el piso maldiciendo a Haruka.

-¡Oye tú, dijiste que le haría bien! –Haruka le reprochaba al demonio.

Y el demonio se irritaba.

-¡Pero si soy tu enemigo! ¿Eres idiota?

La boca de Haruka quedó taaan abierta que recibió un pastelito recién horneado, solo para ella.

Allí estaba el demonio, saltando y bailando sobre las sailor mientras comía y tomaba té de ves en cuando.

Desde la azotea del edificio contiguo, Bye Blanquet (el hermano de las corrientes de océano) observaba los acontecimientos que eran visibles a través de las ventanas del salón de cocina, y suspiraba profundamente.

Detrás de él oyó un portazo.

Michiru y sus amigos habían pateado la puerta y lo habían encontrado.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33:**

**Michiru y su entrada triunfal a la batalla**

Bye Blanquet se sorprendió cuando Michiru y el resto de sus amigos irrumpieron de golpe en la azotea donde él estaba. Lo primero que sintió fue la embestida poderosa de su hermanito Oyster que lo envolvió de inmediato en un igualmente poderoso abrazo.

-Estaba tan preocupado…-dijo Oyster, y se desmayó de nuevo.

La escena ya era de todos los días. Michiru, aburrida, desvió la mirada solo para toparse con otra escena que casi hace que se le desorbiten los ojos. Las súper guerreras recibiendo una súper paliza por parte de un bicho ridículo que solo sabia decir "pastelillo".

-¡¿Pero qué?! -Michiru tenía una gigantesca vena en el cuello-¿Y se supone que no debemos preocuparnos?

-No es su culpa -explicó Bay Blanquet alzando en brazos a Oyster-. Sin sus parejas no coordinan bien.

La sola mención de que las chicas necesitaban de sus parejas hizo que la sangre de Shark hirviera. Turtle sintió el repentino cambio en su amiga y miró a Galeon por inercia, lo encontró con la mirada perdida.

-Oh no… -Coral se oía muy preocupado-, Haruka…

Aquel gesto triste y desconsolador fue como un detonador para Michiru. Ni lo pensó siquiera.

-¡Se acabó! -corrió en dirección al conflicto-. Yo misma… -hay que recordar que estaban en un edificio adjunto- ¡AHHHH!

Michiru saltó del borde de la azotea pero no llegó al otro lado. En ese momento Oyster despertó en brazos de su hermano al oír el grito de Michiru.

-¡MICHIRU! -Todos casi se tiraron para poder rescatarla.

Pero solo el grandioso poder del viento de Oyster elevó nuevamente a Michiru y la lanzó hacia el edificio donde peleaban las chicas.

En ese instante Haruka y las otras Sailors sintieron la presencia de la princesa del mar, se voltearon hacia la ventana y vieron la silueta de una Sailor. Michiru entró como roca haciendo explotar la ventana y cayó de cabeza rodeada por vidrios rotos, las sailors y el demonio se le quedaron viendo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Hay me muero…-a duras penas Michiru se enderezaba.

Los pétalos rosa empezaron a caer, distrayendo a Michiru de su dolor.

-Estas rosas son de…

Shark entró impulsado por el viento de Oyster, pisando más apropósito que por accidente la cabeza de Michiru. Le siguió Turtle que pisó la espalda de Michiru. Turtle se corrió rápido cuando vio venírsele encima a Galeon que aterrizó elegantemente usando como tapete a Michiru.

-¡Desgraciados!

Las rosas aumentaron su intensidad cuando la dueña de ellas se hizo presente. Con una elegancia envidiable, Coral apareció de pie sobre el marco de la ventana.

-¡Por qué no te quitas! -Michiru se arrastraba apenas por el peso de su "amigo".

-Oh, lo siento de verdad Michiru –Galón sonreía nerviosamente.

Entre los escombros Jelly salía despacito, mas herida por la ayuda de Cody que por el enemigo. De repente los escombros explotaron detrás suyo, Jelly tenia todos los pelos parados cuando Cody le pasó por encima dejándole una nueva contusión.

-¡Mi Michiru esta en peligro! -Cody corrió hacia ella y también la pisó.

No la veía porque Michiru estaba cubierta por rosas de Coral en el suelo.

Cody notó que una pierna y un brazo temblorosos apenas se elevaban debajo suyo.

-¡Michiru! -Cody la sacudió de un lado a otro-. ¿Estás bien?

-S…sii -Michiru estaba mareada por tanto sacudón.

-Oh no, ¡no me responde! -Cody habló en vos alta como para que todos escucharan.

-Estoy bien -Michiru trató de hablar más claro.

-Te daré el beso de la vida –Cody se acercó al rostro de Michiru.

-¡¿QUEEE?! -ella empezó a patalear y contorsionarse de todas las formas posibles para evitar ese beso, sin éxito -¡KYAAAA!

El pie de Shark piso una y otra vez la cabeza de Cody, permitiéndole a Michiru retroceder arrastrándose hasta estampillarse contra una pared toda traumada.

-A mi me parece que esta muy bien -Shark pisó mas fuerte la cabeza de Cody.

-¿Ah si? -Cody sacó la lengua y guiñó un ojo-, no me di cuenta.

-¡Te voy a dar "tu no me di cuenta"! -Coral y Turtle apenas contenían a Michiru, que estaba al borde de la histeria.

El suelo frente a ellas se rompió producto del demonio que saltó y se tiró en picada. Michiru olvidó lo que hacia y se enrolló por Coral del susto que se dio.

-Ya que tengo su atención -el demonio se irguió- ¡Pastelillos para todas!

El techo se cubrió de pasteles venenosos listos para caerles encima.


End file.
